For A Kiss
by belkisaris
Summary: Belle is the daughter of two famous Scientist. She never stay's in one school to make friends or even have boyfriends. So she's been a loner, most of her life. All that is going to change when her parents decided to Move back to Minnesota. She's been there before but because of the constant moving she's the only that don't know anybody, but everyone knows who she is...
1. Preface Revised

_There's a moment when the air get's stolen from the atmosphere, when your heart pounds so hard with all it's might of all the planets.. They say when that moment comes in your life, that's when you will know that a person is more than a person, that person has become the world to you and his kiss is more than a kiss..._

 ** _BELLE'S POV_**

I ran inside the room full of vampires When they were about to find _HIM_ guilty... If someone had told me a year ago, that I would be running inside a vampire's courthouse to save a vampire I would have laughed in their faces... After getting the shock of finding vampires were real, I would think a vampire death wasn't a bad thing... But here I was running inside a secret trial where no human new about. Listening, the jury declared Charlie guilty. He was standing in front of everyone hands tied behind his back, the vampire's cheered foe his death...

My vampire, the love of my life, my soul mate. He was being judged... His Crime? Loving me, and fighting an old system with me.

Would they changed their mind if I tell them? We haven't had sex. I shook my head, just because Charlie was stubborn, and a gentleman didn't mean I didn't want it to happen, and If we didn't get discovered we would have.. I stared at Charlie begging him to look up, to stared at me one last time... I was going to kill myself, and make sure I wasted the blood before they had a chance to save me, but I wanted his eyes to be the last thing I saw...

Charlie looked up as the judge started sentencing him to death by blood drain. Our eyes locked and he mouthed NO. That's when everyone noticed me...

"If Charlie is sentenced to death then so SHALL I-"

"Miss Thomson, please be so kind as to leave, this doesn't concern you-"

"The hell it does, you just sentenced the love of my life to death. So I'll take the same fate as him-"

"You're not being judged here-"

"Clearly." I murmured. I closed my hands around the knife softly. If I cut myself, they would stop me... "I'll leave." Charlie looked scared and hopeless. He was tied down. I notice him working on the rope around his wrists, while all eyes were on me. "I love you Charlie-"

"Belle! Don't!"

"That's when I took the knife I had in my hand. I stared at Charlie who got free and blurred towards me... I slit my throat in front of everyone...

I Didn't make it to the floor I was looking at Charlie with my victory smirk. "I win." I mouthed since I couldn't speak.

"No... You didn't." Then he bit my neck, and everything went black...


	2. Chapter One Revised

**BELLE'S POV**

My life sucks! I was a loner, and not by choice, not because I was ugly, or nerd... Although I must admit I do like books, NOw I'm not saying I was a hot beautiful girl that didn't know she was beautiful and hid under clothes and books. NO I wasn't any of those things. I was pretty, and I knew it. I like knowing stuff... I had long wavy light brown hair, light green eyes, and an athletic body, because I went to the gym 5 days a week.

The reason I did not have friends, was because both my parents were very prestiged scientist, who were deadly allergic to the sun. They invented a cure for Cancer, HIV, and other illnesses, but they were yet to find a cure for sun allergies. So we moved often, more than I liked. Some time it was because of their research, they would find something about their allergies and they would follow their lead, and sometimes it was because they needed a break from the sun...

Right now it was January and we just moved from Alaska because I threw a big fit. Alaska is one of the country with only 30% of sunlight during the year, and this winter I just had it. I told them I needed something less horrible than this. So they settled for Minnesota. I guess I shouldn't complain, it was a little better than almost no sun at all, so here I was after the winter break starting a new school.

"Honey... Breakfast is on the table." I had to cut the pity party off, and open my eyes. I groaned and sat down. I took a quick shower, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth. I put on my favorite blue jeans, with my winter boots, a long shirt, a winter jacket, with a scarf, and a beanie. I grabbed my backpack, and headed down to the dining room. My parents were drinking their disgusting protein smoothie, it was a blood red. I used to drink that smoothie when I was a kid but I put my foot down on that as well...

I never saw y parents eat, but they always assured me, they ate at the office. I sat down and ate the gourmet breakfast my mother made for me. It was the most delicious thing I ever tasted, everything she cooked was great. Besides being one of the best scientist out there, they were great chefs, as a matter of fact, they were great at everything they did. As long as it didn't involve the sun... I've never been on the beach during the day, or at the park, and at night they were too paranoid about dangers. After I finished my food I picked up my plates and washed them, dried them and put them in their place. I gave both of them a kiss, grabbed my brand new back pack with the books from my new school, and grabbed my keys.

"Thanks for breakfast, great as always." They both smiled. I grabbed the keys to my brand new porsche. I had an older model, but they sold it... They never let me have a year old car, every year I had a new one, we were too stinkin rich... I threw my backpack in the passenger side, and headed to my new school, my parents set up the GPS in the car, so I could find my new school...

It took me 10 minutes to arrive at school. I had a pass for a special parking spot. This school has reserved parking spots for the rich kids, the ones with scholarships, the poor kids and the ones whose parents work more than one job to get the kids to come to this school. I parked in my designated spot, grabbed my backpack pack and headed towards my first class. It was advance science. I sat in the only spot left, when the second bell rang...

The teacher walked in... I had to double stare. How can someone so hot be a teacher? He told us to take our science book, and he started the lesson. But what he started teaching I already knew it, thanks to my parents. They were scientist after all, they always teached me what they knew, and I was a bit of a nerd... I put a hand on my cheek and rested my face on it, I started to fall asleep.

"Pssst." I was startled by the noise and follow it. It was the boy sitting next to me. He had a crooked smile, as he stared at me. That stupid smile, made him look like a bad boy. I hated to admit it but he looked hot... I frowned at him confused.

"You calling me?" I whispered. He nodded.

"I wouldn't recommend falling asleep... In any class.. You'll get in trouble-"

"I interrupted him. "For sleeping?" His crooked smiled, widened.

"This school is not what you're use to."

"I already know this stuff." It escaped my lips before I could stop it, and that's when the teacher heard me. The kid turned towards the teacher automatically and I followed suit. The teacher stared at me, and the look he gave me, gave me chills...

"Miss Belle Thomson. Please stand up, and do help mea teach this class, since you know everything." I blushed. How the hell did he knew who I was? He didn't even look at his board, he knew me... I didn't move. "I...Am...Waiting... Stand up." I t was a command. I stood up and started walking towards him, legs shaking, no teacher has ever been this mean to me... I stood up next to him, and I couldn't hear the students snickering behind me. "So please, do explain to us the scientific method." I gulped and looked down, too embarrassed. "NOW."

"The steps are, Process, Formulation of a question, Hypothesis, Prediction, Testing and Analysis." I was still shaking. I hated public speaking. I felt the teacher glare at me, he wanted to embarrassed me. I was pretty sure, he just wanted me to crash and burn, but part of me wanted to answer every question I knew...

"Explain testing."

"Testing is an investigation of whether the real world behaves as predicted, by the hypothesis." The teacher gave me a sarcastic smirk... So he knew my parents. "Scientist test hypothesis by conducting experiments. The purpose of an experiment is to determine whether the real world agrees with, or conflicts with the predictions derived from a hypothesis."

"And what would you say at which stage are you parents at for finding a cure to the allergies from the sun?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He arched an eyebrow, and stared at me sarcastically.

"I won't speak out of context again."

"Does that mean, you don't know the cure for sun allergies?"

"No." I whispered.

"So you DON'T know everything?"

"No.. I'm sorry."

"Go sit down, and don't interrupt my class again." I walked back towards my chair cheeks beet red.

The class lasted long after that performance... But I learned my lesson. I behaved in the next two classes, I didn't even raise my hands, and that caught the attention of the teacher's as well. So I had to answer a few more question that they asked.

Finally lunch arrived, and I bought some gourmet food at the cafeteria, and headed outside, trying to get some fresh air... I looked around, mouth open, and in dismay. Everything had a ceiling, the sun didn't come into this school, the school hid inside more ceiling. I stared at the scene confused. What kind of school was this. This was the first school that made me feel so claustrophobic...

"Looking for the sun?" I jumped, startled I turned towards the voice. It was the guy in my science class. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Yes." The crooked smile widened. He motioned for me to follow him. I did. We sat together at a table.

"There are kids allergic to the sun at this school. This is the only school in the state that thought about those kids..."

"Ah.." I grabbed my juice and started drinking from it.

"It would actually be pretty sweet if your parents found a cure..."

"It's not easy." I defended them.

"You are feisty aren't you? My name is Charlie Smith."

"Belle Thomson-"

"I know." He stared at me with pure curiosity.

"Because of the teacher-"

"No, everyone here at the school, knows who you are. Your parents are celebrities-"

"Great." I whispered, and started eating.

"You're going to be popular in no time-"

"I won't stay here long enough for that." He stared at me for a moment.

"Ah... Because of your parent's allergies." I nodded.

"How is it that everyone knows everything about me? But I'm the only one clueless around here?" He shrugged casually.

"Well-"

"Hello." I looked up to see a beautiful girl. She had a long wavy hair, light green eyes, that made her face look like an angel, she had full lips that were painted a blood red, she had a smirk as a smile and she still looked angelic. She was wearing leather black pants, with a white tank top so high that I could see she had a pierced belly button. She was smoking hot. Never in my life have I ever felt insecure about my own beauty until now... I cringed as she sat down with us.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Me and Charlie said at the same time.

"Oh Great. My name is Cleopatra Coleman. Your Belle Thompson, Right?" I signed.

"Yes."

"Your parent's are legends at this school." I smiled and suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Yes...Well...I...Am... Going...to go..."

"Don't be ridiculous. I just want to be your friend." She squealed. "Tell me about you."

I blushed, and that seemed to get Charlie and Cleo's attention towards me.

"There's not much to tell about me... I don't stay in a place long enough to make friends..."

"Ouch." She said sarcastically. "Your parents might change their mind."

"I don't know.." They both took a smoothie out of their backpacks and started to drink from it. I frown at it.

"What?" Charlie asked me, staring at me.

"Nothing... My parents are into drinking smoothies as well. They looked at each other, then at me with a fake smile.

"You should try them.. They are really good." That was Cleopatra. There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone, as if challenging me to drink their drink. I frown at her, and I don't know why, but I accepted her condescending tone, and before I could stop myself I spoke again.

"Ok." I extended my hands towards her. "Let me try yours, and tell me how to make them, or where to buy them." Charlie burst out laughing, and Cleopatra paled, she stared at me in shock. It took one minute then she composed herself.

"Get your own." She grabbed her backpack and starting walking away. "Charlie can fill you in." She storm off. I stared at her confused... I turned towards Charlie Who was looking at me with a closed mouth smirk and drinking from his smoothie.

"Can I try yours?"

"Sure." He handed it to me, something inside of me relaxed. I was starting to get suspicious.

"What is in yours?"

"Raw protein." My hand frozen.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a gym buff." I couldn't help myself and checked him out. He was toned. I put a few raw eggs. I cooked a steak only to keep it rare. I let it cool and add it to the blender, put protein powder coco-"

"I"m good." I handed it back to him. "Thank you though." He winked at me and drank from it.

"I that all you eat?"

"Of course not." He leaned across the table until our lips were inches apart. God he smelled soo good. My mouth parted, he smiled seductively wetting his lips. I closed my eyes. Then he was gone. I open my eyes confused and saw him sitting back on the chair with a piece of fillet mignon in his hands, and he was chewing a piece he took from me.

"If I knew better I say you wanted to kiss me." He said after he finished eating the piece of meat.

"Of course not. I don't even know you." He smirked, and kept drinking from his smoothie.

"What grade are you in?" He choked on the drink a little bit, and stared at me...

"What?"

"Yes... Or better yet. How old are you?" He stared at me, then smirked.

"18..."

"So you're a senior?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"17"

"Ah nice age."

"Your talking as if you were an old guy looking at a child." That made him laugh.

"Well I am older than you-"

"For a year." He gave me a secret crooked smile.

"You are so right." He chuckled, letting it go. He threw his empty cup in a nearby trash can.

"Do you want to hang at my house after school?"

"What? NO!" He kept the stupid crooked smile, on his face.

"Considering you were about to kiss me, I assume, you would like to know me better."

"I did not kiss you-" He arched an eyebrow, making me blushed. Why does he have to be so hot? What's wrong with me. I glared at him. "Your breath stank of raw meat. I as just holding my breath." He laughed.

"Your face looked relaxed, as if it smelled something appealing, not disturbing." I blushed from tomato red to even more red. "That's a really nice color on your cheeks." I felt my face burning, I was pretty sure it didn't look red anymore. I pursed my lips annoyed. I suddenly wanted to leave. Charlie looked at his watch. "There's 15 more minutes of lunchtime. You could go to the library." There was a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Are you telling me to leave in a nice way?" He burst out laughing.

"No. I'm actually enjoying your company. You look like you want to run away."

"Why would you think that?" He arched an eyebrow, he seemed to be truly curious about me...

"You are a masochist aren't you?" I glared at him, and stood up.

"Stupid egocentric Jerk!" I murmured under my breath. I heard him laugh even harder as I walked away. I found the library and just looked around for 10 minutes, then looked for my last class.

It was Spanish, and just my luck there was only one chair left and it was right next to Charlie. He smirked as he saw me come in. I put my backpack on the flood and purposely ignored him, as he watched me...

Class started, and even though I knew the lesson, I also knew better by now then to act like a smarty pants... I noticed something white fall on my desk. I looked down and noticed a piece of paper... I opened it...

 _"So... My place after school? I could tutor you..." I grabbed my pencil angrily and started to write._

 _"No. Thank You."_

 _I handed it to him. He smirked and open it, then started writing on it._

 _"I'm not talking about subjects here. I'm talking about hiding your feelings."_

I picked up the paper, made it into a ball and threw it at his face.

"MISS BELLE THOMSON!" I looked up to see a glaring teacher. I cringed, blushing again. "Get your backpack and go to detention." I gape at her... Never in my life have I been in detention...

"Uh-"

"NOW!" I stood up picking up my backpack and hurried out of class talking the detention paper with me. Tears were falling down my cheeks in anger. I found detention and gave the paper to the teacher. He looked at the paper then at me.

"Find a chair." I nodded and sat down, trying to calm down. A few minutes Charlie came in.

"OH for the love of GOD!"

"Miss Thomson, this is your first day at school, and your first day in detention. So I'll leave this as the only warning. No talking!"

"I'm sorry Sir." Charlie smirked and gave the note to the teacher, and sat down right next to me. The teacher looked at his phone and started to head out.

"I'll be right back." NO TALKING." He glared at me, and walked out. I turned my whole body away from Charlie.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm pretty sure the teacher said no talking."

"Relax, he won't come back until the end of the school day."

"I still don't want to talk to you." I opened a book and started to study. Charlie stood up and leaned on my chair, putting each hand on either side of the book and stared at me.

"Oh come on... Don't play hard to get." I looked up and regret it. Our lips were inches apart, and like an idiot I started to breath fast. I pursed my lips fighting temptation. _Why do I like this Jerk?_ He put a finger on my lips opening it just slightly... again... I let him. "Don't pursued your lips like that... You can hurt your self." He whispered. Just admit you like me and save yourself the pain-

I pushed him back... Or well I tried, he didn't budge.

"I don't like you!" He chuckle.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart." I glared. "So... are you coming to my house?"

"NO! Stop asking me that. I'm going straight home."

"Can I go with you?"

"Why?"

"I would like to meet your dad, and mom."

"They won't be home, until late tonight."

"That's even better."

"The answer is still no."

"Please?"

"Ok..." He smiled.

"Great." We actually had a nice conversation, until the bell rang. I picked my backpack and started to leave. Charlie followed me. I got in the driver seat and put my backpack on the passenger side assuming he was going to follow me home. But Charlie put the backpack on the floor, and got in.

"What about your car?"

"It'll be safe here, until tomorrow."

"How are you getting to your house?"

"Don't worry about it." He said with a secret smile. I shrugged and started driving. The house wasn't that far away from the school. So I was home in 10 min. Charlie got out first. I leaned down and grabbed my backpack. I sat back down and was about to open the door when Charlie did it for me with a smirk. I got out.

"Thank You." He winked.

"But of course." He said.

I took out my keys, and opened the door. I went to my bedroom and put the backpack on the floor, and sat on the bed, he sat next to me.

"So you're going to give me a tour of the house or what?" I smiled and stood up. I showed him every room in the house. We stopped at the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"You want something to eat?" He smirked at me.

"I'm good. If I don't eat at home, my mom would have a fit." I nodded.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" His smirk widened.

"Would it matter to you if I did?"

"I don't care..."

"Then why are you interested?"

"Just curious. What would she say about you being here with me alone?"

"She's not the jealous type."

"So you do have a girlfriend."

"Yes. Cleo." My smirk died. The girl that made me feel insecure...

"You don't like her?"

"I don't know her long enough to not like her."

"Hmmm."

"How long have you two been dating?" He smirk.

"I'll answer your question, with one of mine. Deal?" I nodded.

"One year."

"Have-"

"Nope. My turn."

"Ok..."

"Do you like traveling so much?"

"No."

"Have you had sex with your girlfriend?" I don't know why I asked that question. As I thought about what I just asked I blushed.

"Yes. Have you?"

"No."

"Are you-"

"My turn!" I said fast, even though I knew it would come up next.

"How long have you been living here in Minnesota?"

"My whole life.. Are you a virgin?" My face was red again.

"Yes."

"Why?" I pursed my lips, making him roll his eyes. "Sorry your turn."

"Why are the teachers so mean at school?" He stared at me a quick second.

"Believe it or not, they're being nice to you. That wasn't them being mean. They have to follow rules and standards or us kids would walk all over them. You've been in a lot of schools, were the student's respectful of their teachers?"

"Touche." He smirked.

"So. Why are you still a Virgin?"

"I'm only 17 years old."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is." He smirked.

"No it's not, and I don't accept it."

"I don't care! I'm only a kid... I'm not ready for sexual relationship..."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Well, you need to have a boyfriend to say your a virgin by choice."

"Your an asshole."

"It's the truth." I glared.

"Are you supposed to go?" He laughed.

"Now who's throwing me away?" I pursed my lips. I was done talking to this jerk. "Did I hurt your feelings?" I kept quiet. He stood up walked towards me leaning down. I pushed him away, and this time he let me. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when the door opened. I was standing really closed to Charlie and he was looking down at me with a smirk, in someone else's point of view we were just about to kiss, and judging from my dad's face, that's exactly what he thought we were about to do... Kiss...

 **Writer's Note: Thank you ques, and chaquira for your comments, please keep reading, and keep the comments coming love hearing what you think of the story so far. :)**


	3. The Lie Revised

I took a long bath to calm my suspicious... I put on my pjs. I blow dried my hair, and lay on the bed, started writing in my diary.

I didn't notice when I fell asleep. I woke up to my alarm. I sat up with a gasp, and looked around disoriented, I lay back on the bed for a second... Then I got up, brushed my teeth, put on light makeup, fixed my hair, and let it loose today. I put on a white tank top, and white pants, my winter boots, and a winter jacket. I grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs, food was already served, and again my parents were eating food.

"Did you sleep Ok honey?"

"Yes." I started eating. They tried to talk to me, but I kept it small. I grabbed my keys without doing dishes, and walked out. I droved to school just in time. I walked fast to my first class, wanting to talk to Charlie... He wasn't in class... So the class dragged.

I had to endure two more classes before lunch, but it finally came... I sat at my usual table, and waited for my eternal stalker... He didn't came. The First bell rang and I stood up slowly feeling disappointed. I was going to class When Cleopatra blocked my path, her look was murderous.

"Can I help you?" She smiled trying to look friendly, but she couldn't pull it off.

"I want to invite you to a pool party-"

"No. I am grounded. I have to go straight home-" She blocked my path as I tried to walk past her.

"Lucky for you, it's now." I tried to walk away.

"I don't skip class." She let me pass her.

"It's about Charlie..." That stopped me, she honestly sounded worried.

I turned and stared at her. "Is he in trouble?"

"I think so... But can't talk about it in school... You either come to my pool party or stay in school while something bad might be happening to him..." I frown at her, and pursed my lips. I think she was overreacting, it's not like his parents would kill him... But...

"I'll follow you-" She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the parking lot.

"No. Need. I'll bring you back to school right when school day ends." I nodded, and got in her sports car. I tried to talk to her, but she kept the music loud. She seemed nervous. Once at the house we went to a bar in the backyard where the pool was. She made herself an alcoholic drink, and gave me what looked like a beer. I drank slowly to calm my nerves.

"I... I got mad at Charlie... He cut me off, so I ran over his motorcycle..." Out of nowhere she took her phone, pressed something then smiled at me.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Um... I got mad at Charlie. He cut me off yesterday on my way home..." I pursed my lips and decided to lie. "I should've just let it go... He turned his head to stared at me and mouthed sorry, which for some reason pissed me off futher... He parked his motorcycle and walked towards the driver side to apologise... I was so pissed I speed up, running over his motorcycle." She giggled and the relief was clear.

"You ran over his motorcycle?"

"He cut me off!" She laughed again more relieved. "He... He wasn't mad at me for it... He just asked for a ride... I agree." I took a deep breath. "At this house, he offered me something to drink, I said yes... His parents came a while later, and were not happy about me being there."

"That's it?"

"Yes." She was happy. She walked away with the phone. She was taking too long, so I finished the beer. I looked at my watch, she's been gone 20 min. I stood up, and started to walk out.

"Belle!" I turned towards Cleopatra. "Charlie is coming...Stay." I frown but nodded. I drank another beer, while waiting for Charlie. Cleopatra talked to me, more cheerly, but I did not pay attention, I just nodded and smiled. Charlie came, Cleopatra gave him a big soap opera kiss. Then she went inside of her house to who the hell cares...

Charlie started to walk towards the pool. I took off my jacket, and my scarf, and put it on the counter. I was going to start questioning him, when I notice the pool... It was covered in foam?

"Keeps the water warm, a lot of fun in winter."

"Did you get in trouble yesterday?" He chuckled, but his voice sounded stranded.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I saw the way my parents reacted when you were in my house..."

"They were mad... Until Cleo let them hear the recording of what happened."

"She was recording me?"

"She sure was." He smirked. "I need alcohol." He started walking to the bar, I followed him. He got a glass, put ice in it, and poured a liquid that looked red. He handed me another girly beer. I took it.

"Thanks."

"So you were worried about me-"

"No...Cleo was... but I am curious about something..." He gave me a crooked smile, and drank seductively out of the glass.

"Curious about?"

"I feel like I'm in a forbidden love, close to Romeo and Juliet type of thing-" He burst out laughing, almost spilling his drink.

"You and I have no romance." I glared.

"Yet... Everyone freaks out whenever we're close."

"How so?" He said uninterested, and drank from his glass. I glared. He leaned closer to me, his breath hitting my face, and I only had seconds before he made me look stupid. So I took my beer and splashed it in his face. He stepped back with a groan of anger and cleaned the liquid with his hands. He truly looked pissed. In a swift maneuver he jumped over the counter, and put me over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" I said scared.

"Too late for that princess." I saw him walking towards the pool.

"NO! I'm wearing all white... Please-" With a chuckle, he threw me at the pool. The last thing out of my mouth before I hit the water was a scream. He started to laugh. I started to splash around as if I didn't know how to swim. He jumped in after me, and when he was about to grab me, I swam away.

"You got me." In an instant he was behind me, grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulders, then got out of the pool first.

"Ugh! You're an asshole!"

"Maybe next time, you remember that drinks are meant to be served not thrown in a person's face." I swam again towards the stairs, and climb out. I stormed straight to the bar. I felt him checking me out, but I ignored it. I put my jacked on and started to walk away. This would be interesting, walking wet in winter...

I heard a motorcycle behind me, but I ignored it. I Kept walking away pretending I wasn't freezing to death. He stopped the motorcycle in front of me blocking my path. I glared at him, and walked around him. But again he stopped in front of me.

"If you think your stubborn, I'm worse." I glared and pursed my lips debating into my odds of running away. "You won't make it. You'll die of hypothermia." I was going to say something but he interrupted me. I got behind him and put my arms around his waist. He put the motorcycle on one wheel, I closed my eyes tight and held onto him. I heard him chuckle. He did the same thing three times. Then he stopped. "You know, I need to breath." I let go of him. He raised his jacket and I noticed he wasn't wearing any shirt under the jacket. I put my arms around him... It felt good. He had a nice chest.

We were at the school fast. I climbed off the motorcycle and got in my car fast. I was freezing. I put the heater on, and headed home, I made it just in time. When I walked in, my parents were sitting in the livingroom... They wanted to talk to me, and they meant business. My dad stood up and stared at me warily.

"Baby are you wet?" I nodded.

"I can explain." My mom pointed towards the sofa. I obeyed, and sat down.

"So where were you?"

"I was at Cleopatra's house..."

"What were you doing there?"

"Well, she wanted to talk about what happened yesterday."

"Yes...When you went to Charlie's house? Something we haven't talk about yet."

"Well driving home after school... He cut me off." My mom and dad stared at me. "I got pissed, but I tried to let it go... He stopped the motorcycle in front of me, and started to walk to my car... I think he said sorry. But I speed up and ran over his motorcycle."

"You did what?" That was my mom... My dad on the other hand, burst out laughing, and actually looked proud.

"He cut me off!" I said lamely as an excuse. My dad laughed harder.

"Daniel!"

"I'm sorry baby. You would have done the same exact thing, remember when you were her age?" He put a hand on her waist, and just like that her anger melted away, and they were in their own little world...

"Fine." She said more calmly. "You ran over his motorcycle. What then?"

"Well he wasn't mad... But did ask for a ride home... I said yes."

"Then?"

"I was about to go... but he asked if I wanted to eat something." My mom, and dad paled for a second, then tried to hid it. "I wanted to call his bluff..."

"Honey..." That was my dad, he sounded nervous. "What did you eat?"

"Well once in his house, and I saw food. I told him I wasn't hungry." They both relaxed. "I just accepted water, I apologised, and offered to pay... He said no, we started talking, and lost track of time... His parent's came in... I guess he was in serious trouble, because Cleopatra asked me to go to her house... She asked what happened, and recorded me."

"Why are you wet?"

"I fell in the pool." My dad, laughed, and hugged my mom.

"She's being honest... Let her be?" She nodded.

"Baby, food is going to be ready in a few minutes."

"Not hungry." I headed towards my bedroom, back pack in hand. I threw it to the floor, and started to take the clothes off. I was in my underwear when I felt someone watching me.. I walked towards the window, and looked out. It was pitch black. I kept looking outside when I felt a familiar feeling in my stomach, and underwear. I groaned, stepped back, closed the window. I took my underwear, and got in the shower. After the shower, I took Midol, put on tampons, and got dressed...

I walked down stairs, my parents had just finishing up cleaning the kitchen- "Baby is something-" They both stiffened at the same time.

"I just got my period-"

"Honey... Maybe you should skip school until your period is over." I frown at my dad.

"It just my period, is not leprosy." I giggle. "I need to go to the store, though." My dad gave me his debit card. I went to a nearby pharmacy in my PJs, and bought what I needed, at home. I gave it back to dad...

The next day my parent's seemed even more worried about me, which was ridiculous. The school day was weird, everyone WAS avoiding me as if I truly had leprosy. When I sat next to Charlie he actually moved the chair away from me... It made me feel self conscious, as if he could smell I was on my period.. People on my second period moved away from me as well, Third period was the same... I spend lunch by myself... The same with fourth period, people were avoiding me like the plague... I was walking towards my car, when I saw a shadow following me. I turned half expecting it to be Charlie... but it was a kid, I'd seen around.

He had a friendly face, and was smiling at me. He was blonde, so much that it looked gold. He was wearing a white shirt that was tight to his chest, which showed he worked out, and he was wearing blue jeans. He leaned against the car door and took a deep breath... He actually didn't look repulsed by me today... He smirked looking down at me.

"Where are you new found friends?"

"I don't know who are you talking about." He smirked, seeing thru my lie.

"Do you want to do somewhere... More private?"

"No. Thank You." I tried to open the door, but he put a hand on it, keeping it closed. I turned and glared at him.

"Oh.. Come on."

"No. Now, please let me go." He smirked clearly not listening to me.

"One drink? Please?" I was about to tell him to fuck off, when I noticed Charlie staring at me with a disapproved face. He was with Cleopatra who looked worried about me.

"Get in." He let go of the door and open it. I walked to the driver side, and took off. "Where to?" He gave me directions to a nearby beach. I noticed he suddenly took a jacket he had around his waist and started avoiding the sun, as if suddenly it was bothering him. He cursed under his breath... WE walked to the house, he walked in the shadows. Once inside I saw it wasn't going to be just us... I had a bad feeling, and I turned around to leave, bumping with the blonde guy I came with...

"Don't be scared." He smirked.

"You said a drink..."

"A drink." He nodded. I looked at the guys who were watching me, with hungry eyes. He put an arm around me as if to protect me. WE walked to the kitchen. He started working on our drinks. He offered me a cup. Which I gulped down nervously. Suddenly I felt relaxed, he offered me another cup, and I gulped it down as well... Everything started to get blurry, and I lost feeling in my body...

"What-" I was about to fall to the floor when he picked me up, bridal style, and started to walk with me. He lay me down on the bed, and left. I was starting to fall asleep, when I heard voices.

"Is she ready?"

"She's so ready, she won't remember anything next morning."

"Who's going to be first?" OMG, am I going to be gang raped?"

"Let's flip for it-"

"No... I brought her in, I'm first-"

"Damn it Kyle, you're always first-"

"Well, I'm the one always doing the dirty work..."

"Fine." I tried to sit up, but my body did not respond. The Kyle guy got on top of me, and ripped my shirt Open, he stared at my boobs hungrily. My eyes closed for a second, it was too much work keeping them open. He put his disgusting mouth on my boob and licked, making a moan sound. I felt his teeth scraped my boob. I open my eyes, but everything was blurred.

Then suddenly I heard a crashed sound, as if someone broke thru the door, Kyle was off me in an instant.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Were having fun... If you want to join, you have to be last-"

"You Moron, do you know who she is?"

"I don't care who she is-" I tried to talk, but it came out as a moan. I swore I heard Charlie hiss... He picked me up bridal style. I put my arms around his neck, weakly, and closed my eyes.

"How much did you give her?"

"Two doses, enough for a few hours... Relax man, she's good and ready." I felt him move way too fast for a human.

"You fucking Idiot!-"

"She's not a normal human-"

"No, she's not. Her parent's are Daniel and Katherine Thomson." I heard gasps of horror around the bedroom, then I felt as if I was flying, everything blurred, and the wind felt amazing. Then I was inside a car, I believe. "DAMN it! Why are you so fucking stupid! Who the hell goes to a fucking insulated house at the beach, with a boy she barely knows!" I heard something crack. "FUCK!" I was starting to lose consciousness.

I felt the movement stop, and the sound of a door opening. "What happened?"

"They already drugged her... One minute later... I think they over did it, she's really out of it-" I felt black dots on my eyelids and felt my body slum...

"Those idiots! Everyone knows who she is, why don't they?"

"I don't know, they can deal with the punishment tomorrow... Did you bring it?"

"It wasn't easy, but I got it..."

"Ok, apply it, before she dies on us." I felt something cold against my skin... I had a small feeling it should hurt or bother me, but it just felt good... Out of nowhere I was up, and bent over to throw up. I threw up all the alcohol and more... I blushed embarrassed. Charlie was glaring at me, and Cleo was staring at me warily.

"What happened?" My voice sounded hoarse.

"You got a guy in your car, and almost got gang raped." I closed my eyes, and lay back.

"Ok... He gave me something-"

"He drugged you..."

"Why am I better?"

"We gave you something to fight the drug." I just nodded.

"Do you have water?" Cleopatra left in a hurry. Cleo gave me a cold bottle of water... I gulped it down fast. "Thanks." Charlie put a hand on my cheek, and turned slightly, then looked down at me, we both noticed My shirt was ripped, and I was in my bra... He stared at my boobs, making me blush. He stopped looking when Cleopatra cleared her throat.

"Are you ready to go home?" I nodded. Cleopatra sat in the back seat, and Charlie drove to my house. Once at my house I tried to walk, but I just felt to the floor... Charlie picked me up bridal style again While Cleopatra walked in first. The door opened immediately as if they saw us coming from the livingroom.

"What the hell happened to my daughter?" I made a motion to be put on the floor just as my dad walked outside fast, and gave Charlie a murderous glare, he walked towards us, and picked me up, the same way Charlie just did...

"We... can explain... But I think, Belle, should rest." Cleopatra, Charlie, my mom, my dad with me in his arms walked inside. He took me to my bedroom and put me on the bed, he stared at me for a second, then closed the door...

I wish I could have just sat there and defended them, but I was too weak...

I just fell asleep fast after that...


	4. Getting in Car with boys

I took a long bath to calm my suspicious... I put on my pjs. I blow dried my air, and lay on the bed, started writing on my diary.

I didn't notice when I fell asleep. I woke up to my alarm. I sat up with a gasp, and looked around disoriented, I laid back on the bed for a second... Then I got up, brushed my teeth, put on light makeup, fixed my hair, and let it loose today. I put on a white tank top, and white pants, my winter boots, and a winter jacket. I grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs, food was already served, and again my parents were eating food.

"Did you sleep ok honey?"

"Yes." I started eating. They tried to talk to me, but I kept it small. I grabbed my keys without doing dishes, and walked out. I drove to school just in time. I walked fast to my first class, wanting to talk to Charlie... He wasn't in class... So the class dragged.

I had to endure two more classes before lunch, but it finally came... I sat on my usual table, and waited for my eternal staker... He didn't came. The First bell rang and I stood up slowly feeling disappointed. I was going to class when Cleopatra blocked my path, her looked was murderous towards me.

"Can I help you?" She smiled trying to look friendly, but she couldn't pull it off.

"I want to invite you to a pool party-"

"No. I am grounded. I have to go straight home-" She block my path as I tried to walk past her.

"Lucky for you, is now." I tried to walk away.

"I don't skip class." She let me passed her.

"Is about Charlie.." That stop me, she honestly sounded worried.

I turned and stared at her. "Is he in trouble?"

"I think so... But I can't talk about it in school... You either come to my pool party or stay in school while something bad might be happening to him.." I frown at her, and pursed my lips. I think she was overreacting, is not like his parents would kill him... But...

"I'll follow you-" She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the parking lot.

"No, need. I'll bring you back to school right when school day ends." I nodded, and got on her sporty car. I tried to talk to her, but she kept the music loud. She seem nervous. Once at the house we went to a bar in the backyard where the pool was. She made her self an alcohol drink, and gave me what looked like a beer. I drank slowly to calm my nerves.

"I.. I got mad a Charlie... He cut me off, so I ran over his motorcycle.." Out of nowhere she took her phone, pressed something then smiled at me.

"Sorry. What where you saying?"

"Um... I got Mad a Charlie.. He cut me off yesterday on my way home.." I Pursed my lips and I decided to lie. "I should of just let it go... He turned his head to stared at me and mouthed sorry, which for some reason pissed me off futher... He parked his motorcycle and walked towards the driver side to apologies... I was so pissed I speed up, running over his motorcycle." She giggle and the relieve was clear.

"You ran over his motorcycle?"

"He cut me off!" She laughed again more relieve. "He.. He wasn't mad at me for it... He just asked for a ride... I agree." I took a deep breath. "At his house, he offered me something to drink, I said yes... His parents came a while later, and were not happy about me being there."

"That's it?"

"Yes." She was happy. She walked away with the phone. She was taking too long, so I finished the beer. I looked at my watch, she's been gone 20 min. I stood up, and started to walk out.

"Belle!" I turned towards Cleopatra. "Charlie is coming.. Stay." I frown but nodded. I drank another beer, while waiting for Charlie. Cleopatra talked to me, more cheerly, but I did not pay attention, I just nodded and smiled. Charlie came, Cleopatra gave him a big soap opera kissed. Then she went inside of her house to who the hell care...

Charlie started to walk towards the pool. I took off my jacket, and my scarf, and put it on the counter. I was going to start questioning him, when I notice the pool... It was cover in foam?

"Keeps the water warm, a lot of fun in winter."

"Did you get in trouble yesterday?" He chuckle, but his voice sounded stranded.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I saw the way my parent's reacted when you were at my house..."

"They were mad... Until Cleo let them hear the recording of what happen."

"She was recording me?"

"She sure was." He smirk. "I need alcohol." He started walking to the bar, I followed him. He got a glass, put ice on it, and pour a liquid that looked red. He handed me another girly beer. I took it.

"Thanks.."

"So you were worried about me-"

"No.. Cleo was... but I am curious about something.." He gave me a crooked smile, and drank seductively out of the glass.

"Curious about?"

"I feel like I'm in a forbidden love, closed to Romeo and Juliet type of thing-" He burst out laughing, almost spilling his drink.

"You and I have no romance.." I glared.

"Yet... Everyone freaks out whenever were closed."

"How so?" He said uninterested, and drank from his glass. I glared. He leaned closer to me, his breath hitting my face, and I only had seconds before he made me look stupid. So I took my beer and splashed it at his face. He stepped back with a groan of anger and clean the liquid with his hands. He truly looked pisssed. In a swift maneuver he jumped over the counter, and put me over his shoulder.

"I"m sorry!" I said scared.

"Too late for that princess." I saw him walking towards the pool.

"NO! I"m wearing all white... Please-" With a chuckle, he threw me at the pool. The last thing out of my mouth before I hit the water was a scream. He started to laughed. I started to splash around as if I didn't know how to swim. He jumped after me, and when he was about to grab me, I swam away.

"You got me." In an instant he was behind me, grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulders, then got out of the pool first.

"Ugh! Your an asshole!"

"Maybe next time, you remember that drinks are meant to be serve not thrown in a persons face." I swam again towards the stairs, and climb out. I storm straight to the bar. I felt him checking me out, but I ignored it. I put my jacket and started to walk away. This would be interesting, walking wet in winter...

I heard a motorcycle behind me, but I ignored it. I kept walking away pretending I wasn't freezing to death. He stopped the motorcycle in front of me blocking my path. I glared at him, and walked around him. But again he stop in front of me.

"If you think your stubborn, I'm worse." I glared and pursed my lips debating into my odds of running away. "You wont make it. You'll die of hypothermia." I was going to say something but he interrupted me. I got behind him and put a hand around his waist. He put the motorcycle in one wheel, I closed my eyes tight and held onto him. I heard him chuckle. He did the same thing three times. Then he stopped. "You know, I need to breathe." I let go of him. He raised his jacket and I notice he wasn't wearing any shirt under the jacket. I put my arms around him... It felt good. He had a nice chest.

We were at the school fast. I climb off the motorcycle and got on my car fast. I was freezing. I put the heater on, and headed home, I just made it just in time. When I walked in, my parents were sitting at the livingroom... They wanted to talk to me, and they meant business. My dad stood up and stared at me warily.

"Baby are you wet?" I nodded.

"I can explain." My mom pointed towards a sofa. I obey, and sat down.

"So where were you?"

"I was at Cleopatra's house..."

"what were you doing there?"

"Well, she wanted to talk about what happened yesterday."

"Yes... When you went to Charlies house? Something we haven't talk about yet."

"Well driving home after school... He cut me off." My mom and dad stared at me. "I got pissed, but tried to let it go... He stopped the motorcycle in front of me, and started to walk to my car... I think he said sorry. But I speed up and ran over his motorcycle."

"You did what?" That was my mom... My dad on the other hand, burst out laughing, and actually looked proud.

"He cut me off!" I said lamely as an excuse. My dad laughed harder.

"Daniel!"

"I'm sorry baby. You would have done the same exact thing, remember when you were her age?" He put a hand on her waist, and just like that, her anger melted away, and they were on their own little world...

"Fine." She said more calmly. "You ran over her motorcycle... What then?"

"Well he wasn't mad... but did asked for a ride home... I said yest."

"Then?"

"I was about to go... but he asked if I wanted to eat something." My mom, and dad paled for a second, then tried to hid it. "I wanted to call his bluff..."

"Honey..." That was my dad, he sounded nervous. "what did you eat?"

"Well once in his house, and I saw food. I told him I wasn't hungry." They both relaxed. "I just accepted water, I apologies, and offered to pay... He said no, we started talking, and lost track of time.. His parents came in... I guess he was in serious trouble, because cleopatra asked me to go to her house... She asked what happened, and record me.. "

"Why are you wet?"

"I fell in the pool." My dad, laughed, and hugged my mom.

"She's being honest... Let her be?" She nodded.

"Baby, food is going to be ready in a few minutes."

"Not hungry." I headed towards my bedroom, back pack in hand. I threw it to the floor, and started to take the clothes off. I was in my underwear when I fell someone watching me... I walked towards the window, and looked out. It was pitch black. I kept looking outside when I feel a familiar feeling in my stomach, and underwear. I groaned, stepped back, closed the window. I took off my underwear, and got in the shower. After the shower, I took Midol, put on tampons, and got dressed..

I walked down stairs, my parents were just finishing up cleaning the kitchen- "Baby is something-" They both stiffened at the same time.

"I just got my period-"

"Honey... Maybe you should skip school until your period is over." I frown at my dad.

"Is just my period, is not leprosy." I giggle. "I need to go to the store, though." My dad gave me his debit card. I went to a nearby pharmacy in my Pjs, and bought what I needed, at home I gave it back to dad...

The next day my parents seem even more worried about me, which was ridiculous. The school day was weird, every one WAS avoiding me as if I truly had leprosy. When I sat next to Charlie he actually moved the chair away from me... It made me feel self conscious, as if he could smell I was on my period... People on my second period moved away from me as well, Third period was the same... I spend lunch by my self... The same with forth period, people were avoiding me like the plague... I was walking towards my car, when I saw a shadow following me. I turned half expecting to be Charlie... It was a kid, I seen around.

He had a friendly face, and was smiling at me. He was blonde, so much that it looked gold. He was wearing a white shirt that was tight to his chest, which showed he worked out, and he was wearing blue jeans. He leaned against the car door and took a deep breath.. He was the actually that I didn't repulsed today... He smirk looking down at me.

"Where are you new found friends?"

"I don't know who are you talking about." He smirk, seeing tru my lie.

"Do you want to go somewhere... More private?"

"No. Thank you." I tried to open the door, but he put a hand on it, keeping it closed. I turned and glared at him.

"Oh.. Come on."

"No. Now, please let me go." He smirk clearly not listening to me.

"One drink? Please?" I was about to tell him to fuck off, when I notice Charlie staring at me with a disapproval face. He was with Cleopatra who looked worried about me.

"Get in." He let go of the door and open it. I walked to the driver side, and took off. "Where to?" HE gave me directions to a nearby beach. I notice he suddenly took a jacket he had around his waist and started avoided the sun, as if suddenly it was bothering him. He cursed under his breath... WE walked to the house, hi walked in the shadows. Once inside I saw it wasn't going to be just us... I had a bad feeling, and I turned around to leave, bumping with the blonde guy I came in with...

"Don't be scare." He smirk.

"You said a drink..."

"A drink." He nodded. I looked at the guys who were watching me, with hungry eyes. He put an arm around me as if to protect me. WE walked to the kitchen. He started working on our drinks. He offered me a cup. Which I gulp down as nervousness. Suddenly I felt relaxed, he offered me another cup, and I gulp it down as well... Everything started to get blurry, and I lost feeling in my body...

"What-" I was about to fall to the floor when he picked me up, bridal style, and started to walk with me. He lay me down on the bed, and left. I was starting to fall asleep, when I heard voices.

"Is she ready"

"She's so ready, she wont remember anything next morning."

"Who's going to be first?" _OMG, am I going to be gang rape?_

"Let's flip for it-"

"No.. I brought her in, I'm first."

"Damn it Kyle, your always first-"

"Well I'm the one always doing the dirty work..."

"Fine.." I tried to sit up, but my body did not respond. The kyle guy got on top of me, and ripped my shirt open, he stared at my boob hungryly. My eyes closed for a second, it was too much work keeping them open. He put his disgusting mouth on my boob and licked, making a moan sound. I felt his teeth scrape my boob... I open my eyes, but everything was burred...

Then suddenly I heard a crashed sound, as if someone broke thru the door, Kyle was off me in an instant.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Were having fun... If you want to join, you have to be last-"

"You Moron, do you know who she is?"

"I don't' care who she is-" I tried to talk, but it came out as a moan. I swore I heard Charlie hissed... He picked me up bridal style. I put my arms around his neck, and closed my eyes.

"How much did you give her?"

"Two doses, enough for a few hours... Relax man, she's good and ready." I felt him move way too fast for a human.

"You fucking Idiot!-"

"She's just a normal human-"

"No, she's not. Her Parents are Daniel and Katherine Thomson." I heard gasp of horror around the bedroom, then It felt as if I was flying, everything blurr, and the win felt amazing. Then I was inside A car, I believe... "Damn it! Why are you so fucking stupid! Who the hell goes to a fucking insulated house at the beach, with a boy she barely knows!" I heard something crack. "FUCK!" I was starting to loose consciousness.

I felt the movement stop, and the sound of a door opening. "What happened?"

"They already drug her... One minute more late... I think they over did it, she's really out of it-" I felt black dots on my eyelids and felt my body slum...

"Those idiots! Everyone knows who she is, why don't they?"

"I don't know, they can deal with the punishment tomorrow... Did you bring it?"

"It wasn't easy, but I got it..."

"Ok, apply it, before she dies on us..." I felt something cold against my skin... I had a small feeling it should hurt of bother me, but it just fell good... Out of Nowhere, I was up, and bend out to throw up. I threw up all the alcohol and more... I blushed embarrassed. Charlie was glaring at me, and Cleo was staring at me warily.

"What happened?" My voice sounded hoarse.

"Go got a guy in your car, and almost got gang rape." I closed my eyes, and lay back.

"Ok... he gave me something-"

"He drug you..."

"Why am I better?"

"We gave you something to fight the drug." I just nodded.

"Do you have water?" Cleopatra left in a hurry. Cleopatra gave me a cold bottle of water... I gulped it down fast. "Thanks." Charlie put a hand on my cheek, and turned it slightly, then looked down at me, we both notice My shirt was ripped, and I was in my bra... He stared at my boob, making me blush. He stopped looking when Cleopatra clear her throat.

"Are you ready to go home?" I nodded. Cleopatra sat on the back sit, and Charlie drove to my house. Once at my house I tried to walk, but just fell to the floor... Charlie picked me up bridal style while Cleopatra walked in front. The door open immediately as if they saw us coming from the livingroom.

"What the hell happened to my daughter?" I made the motion to be put on the floor just as my dad walked out outside fast, and gave Charlie a murderous glare, he walked towards us, and picked me up the same way Charlie just was...

"We.. can explain... But I think Belle, should rest.." Cleopatra, Charlie, my mom, my dad with me in his arms walked inside. He took me to my bedroom and put me to bed, he stared at me for a second then closed the door...

I wish I could just sat there and defend them, but I was too weak...

I just fell asleep fast after that...


	5. Secret's Part One

**WRITER'S NOTE: CHARLIE IS BOTH, A BAD BOY AND A HER SAVIOR AS YOU WILL SEE AGAIN IN THIS CHAPTER :)**

I woke up and sat on the bed rubbing my eyes. I turned to look at the clock and saw it was 10AM I slept thru the morning. I was really late for school... I ran down the stairs and found my parents working on the livingroom.

"Why didn't you woke me up?"

"We call your school... We want you to rest today..." I frown at them. "Go back to bed, we'll bring you breakfast..." I stared at them for a few moments, then shrug. I went back to my bedroom, and watched some TV... A few minutes later my dad came in. He put the tray on the bed, I started to eat the food. I didn't realized I was starving.

"Baby... This new school... Is not like the one's your use to... You can't get boys you don't know in your car..." I blushed.

"I'm sorry daddy..."

"I don't want you to feel bad... But what happened yesterday could of been a lot worse... if it wasn't for Charlie.." My dad hands went into a fist, He shook his head. "Those boys wont bother you anymore..." There was a hidden treat there, that made me shiver...

"What do you mean by that?" My dad stared at me...

"We took a restraining order against them, plus they have in school suspension." I pursed my lips...

"What?"

"Dad..." He stared at me so warily that I did not want to upset him futher. "Nothing..." My dad stared for a moment but decided to let it go...

"Honey... What do you think about Minnesota?"

"Is ok..." I shrug. "Is not like I get to like it.. We'll move soon enough-"

"Well." I stared at him. "We found something that might help us with a cure for the sun allergies, we need to test and study futher..."

"Were staying?"

"Yes... We need to make a vaccine, and have a few people tested out... The first test was a success.." I hugged him.

"Daddy! That's great news!"

"Yes. That means, we wont work as much, AND we are going to celebrate your 18 birthday BIG." I frown, there it was again, the hint of a lie...

"What so special about my 18 birthday?" My father gave me a secret smile.

"You will see." He gave me a kiss on my forehead, and walked out.

Turns out I missed the rest of the week. I had a stomach egg. Cleopatra brought my homework everyday. She sometimes stayed and helped me. She was actually pretty cool. I spend three days on the bed studying. When the weekend finally came I was sick and tired of the bed.

I put on my yoga pants, and long sleeves t-shirt, with a jacket. Today was going to be 40 degrees, so it was going to be nice enough. I picked my favorite book, Pride And Prejudice... I loved how their love started, with hate... I took the book and went to a nearby park. My parents weren't home...

I started reading the book and got lost on it... I was on the part when Elizabeth is reading the letter MR. Darcy send her. I bit my lips hoping one day I found a love like that... I was about to change the page, when someone spoke.

"Pride and Prejudice." I jumped from the bench turning towards the voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too?" He gave me a crooked smile. I kept staring at him, until he rolled his eyes. "I came to bring you this." He handed me a note. "Is required to be brought monday. No homework yesterday-"

"Where is Cleo?"

"She caught your stomach bug." I frown feeling guilty. I took the paper he was handing me. It looked like a permission slip. "Is for our camping trip next weekend." I fold it, and put it on my book.

"I believe I am not aloud to go to a school field trip." Charlie smirk

"This one is half your grade, they do it every year. You don't go, you don't pass."

"WHAT?" He smirk and looked around making me nervous.

"Haven't you learn your lesson?" I frown a little confuse.

"Excuse me?"

"You got drugged, almost raped... Yet your here-"

"Is a public park." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I am not going to live my life in fear." I started to walk back home, with Charlie following me. I pursed my lips. My parent's wouldn't be long this long...

"They had an emergency at their work. They asked me to stay while they come home."

"Excuse me? You have the same exact age as me!" He gave me a secret smile.

"I"m a year older.." There was a sarcastic tone in his answer.

"So what? They trust you now?" He sat on the table.

"You can say that." I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and turned to look at Charlie.

"You want something to drink?" He gave me a crooked smile.

"I'm pretty sure, you wont like to share what I want to drink." I stared at him.

"Try me." His smiled grew.

"No thank you." He said simply.

"What's the trip about?"

"Learning... About nature..., Science...being out in the woods." I frown.

"Are you being vague on purpose? Or to annoy me?"

"Am I annoying you?"

"Yes." He laughed.

"I am not trying to annoy you, believe it or not I don't wake up every morning thinking. How can I annoy Belle today?" I giggle.

"You have a cute giggle..."

"Thanks." I drank from my water staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh Come on tell me..."

"Your going to think I'm crazy... But there is something weird going around me... I feel like I'm the only one in the loop."

He gave me his crooked smile, but it was forced. "Why do you think that?"

"Just forget it..."

"No.. I truly want to understand what have you so worried..." I pursed my lips. "Please..."

"I don't know... You, and other students only drinking smoothies... I used to just ignored my parents, but now... I don't know, when I was drug I heard things-"

"What kind of things?" He said warily.

"I don't remember... I feel like I don't belong here." He smiled, and it was a sweet one, it was the first time I saw it, and it looked good on him.

"Your like the rest of us... You just don't know it yet..." He shrug. Those sentence felt incomplete.

"Why does everyone freak out when were alone?" He walked towards me, and leaned down, looking down at me.

"That is not true. Your parents call me." He smiled, making me nervous. WE were too closed.

"But before?"

"Your a teenaged girl, alone with a boy. Is it that far fetch that my parents and your parents freak out?"

"No... Not really." I was starting to feel stupid.

"They didn't know me, better yet they didn't know I had a girlfriend." He smirk. "And about the smoothies." He step back. "I can make you one. They ARE really good."

"Ok." He asked me where the smoothies ingredients were, and I showed him... A few minutes later he had a smoothie for him, and one for mine. I took a small sip...

"Hmmm. It is really good." He nodded drinking his.

"You just have to learn how to make it."

"Thank you."

"Of course... Any more questions?"

"Am I going to be a smoothie drinker?" He smirk and shook his head in disappointment.

"Why are you trying so hard to be like us?" I blushed.

"I feel like an outsider." He smiled.

"Your not... Your special..." I blushed deeper. He was going to say something when the door open, my parents walk in.

"Thank you so much Charlie." He stared at my parents with a face full of hope. "We brought your prescription." They handed him a bag, which he took excitedly, and started to walk out.

"I'll see you Monday Belle, don't forget the permission slip." Once he was out, my parents turned to me.

"Permission slip" I handed it to my dad. He looked at the note, then at my mom. They were about to say no...

"Is part of my grade..."

"We could-"

"Please don't... I hate when you use, your prestiged to get me stuff from school..." They sigh.

"I'm guessing is too late for Volunteer Chaperone?" I giggle.

"Mom, Dad. I'm going to be ok."

The week flew by fast, once I was back in school Cleopatra and Charlie went right back to ignoring me. The sad part is that I was use to it by now. So I just focus on school... The week was done, and it was Friday. Once I arrive at home, I went straight to packing. It was the end of January, so it was still winter. So I started packing to protect myself from the woods, and the cold, it was bound to be worse without heat...

There was a knock on my door, then my dad walked in. "Baby girl. I bought you a tent, a heater, and an air mattress, you got a cooler, and put food on it. You mom went over board."

"Only mom?" We both laughed.

"I know, I know. But is your first camping trip, without us, we want you safe, and comfortable." I nodded. "Also honey... I wanted to talk to you about the camping trip... They do it every year..."

"I heard."

"Well, the kids have a tradition of their own... When the teacher go to sleep, the student's sneak to the lake..."

"Dad is winter, I doubt-"

"No. They go in winter especially, is like a dare game. Is a competition who can swim the futher, if they dare you... dont do it. God fall to peer pressure. You could die."

"If they-"

"No. You can't. Promise me, that no matter how annoying they become or bother you, you wont get in that water. Promise me!"

"I promised dad."

I took a quick shower, put a blue jean, a long t-shirt, a scarf and a winter jacket. My dad put everything on the car, and droved me to the camp site. It was gated, the teacher on the gate gave me my lot number and we drove to it. My father helped me set up everything. I looked around, and I had some neighbors, but they were already set up... My dad gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked out. I went to the meeting place, found an empty chair and sat down. Here we would take out schedule and plan for the two nights. It was already sunset, and there was a big campfired around the chairs... I was pretty sure, we weren't doing much tonight.

I was right, the teacher gave us each a scheduled, and told us e had an hour of free time then it was bed time. I retired to my tent, took out a book, I bend a few light sticks and put it around the tent, and started reading, they lasted about an hour. So I was going to have my own alarm for time out...

The next thing I knew someone was shaking my tent. I sat up, and looked around confuse. A bear would just attack without shaking right? I scrambled towards the door, and zipped it. I knew the girl on the other side, I just didn't know her name. I rubbed my eyes...

"You have a bikini?"

"It's probably 40 degrees outside. I'm not going swimming. Good night." She ignored me completely. And threw two pieces of something black in my tent.

"Hurry." I groaned.

"I am not going." I started to sip the tent back up.

"Not even for Cleo?"

"If she's out there, she can probably take care of herself. Night."

"Coward."

"Yes. I am." She glared.

"You do know, if you don't go. They'll play a prank on you, don't you? It might end up costing you, that nice battery heater." I groaned annoyed, and zipped the tent back up, and changed. I promised my dad I would not get in the water, I didn't say anything about watching. Once in the bikini I put on my winter boots, and my winter jacket, and I had to by my lips and hold in a yelp. It was cold outside.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind." She said excitedly. "This is going to be fun."

"Oh. Yeah." I said sarcastically. WE walked until I could make a fire. We walked towards it, and some of the school students were there, in their underwear.

Charlie and Cleopatra were just coming out of the lake towards the fire, they were exited until they saw me.

"What is she doing here?" That was Charlie.

"I don't have a partner. So I got one."

"You could pick anyone else?"

"Everyone pair up, there was no one else..." Charlie stared at me.

"You want to swim in the lake?"

"No. But she wouldn't leave me alone, so I just came in to watch." Charlie seem relieve about that.

The kids wouldn't hear it, and started to buu me, they kept bothering me. I turned to leave... The girl block my path.

"Please.. Is not something out of this world, there are towels, you be safe..." I pursed my lips. I promised my dad... If he found out, I let my peer pressure me... "PLease?"

"Fine." I took off my jacket, and my body already hated me for it. I put it on the table, with my winter boots...

Charlie came to my side fast. I was already shaking. He stared for a second at my bikini. "Don't do this. Is stupid-"

"You did it."

"I been doing it for years now, I don't even feel the cold anymore... Look at you... Your already shaking, your going to get sick." I ignored him, and walked to the edge of the water.

"Are you mark, Get set, GO!" The girl jumped in the water, I jumped after her, and scream. The water felt like knife to my body. It was hard to swim, it was hard to breathed, I couldn't think, so I was going under water a lot. I got lost, I didn't know were shore was...

"Get out of the water!" That was Charlie. I tried to move, but I was frozen, I didn't wanted to move... Every Time I did, I went under water, and coming out, hurt. I notice Charlie jumping in, he swam towards me fast. It looked so easy for him... "Get on my back!"

"W-w-what?" I went under again... I was getting tired...

"Get on my back."

"I-I-I-I C-c-ca-an-t-t Mo-o-v-e-e." He stared at me, grabbed my arm, and carefully turned me on my back, He started swimming fast. I felt like I wasn't moving.. My feet gave up half way, and I felt him cursed as I started to go under.. He put a hand on my waist, and swam, a little faster. On the ground I collapse Almost losing consciousness.

I felt a sharp pain in my cheek... It actually felt nice, woke my cheeks a little bit. I looked up to find Charlie glaring at me. I had a feeling he just slap me. He picked me up in his arms bridal style.

"Don't go to sleep." I couldn't talk. I was too cold. He put my jacket around me, and started to run with me. The win from running was agony, so I started to shake. He got us in my tent which was warm, thanks to leaving the heater on. I saw him looking around, took a sweater, and sweat pants.

"Belle... I can't let you keep the bathing suit.. You understand?"

"Y-y-y-y-e-e-e-s-s." He took my bottoms without touching my skin, and put the sweat pants fast, he helped me sat down, and took my top part fast, he didn't linger, he put on the sweater fast and lay me down, then spoon me, and started to rubbed my arms and my body... I sigh relieve...

"That's better." I took a deep breath. Damn it, why does he have to feel so wonderful? "What were you thinking?"

"I-I-I wasn't." He chuckle.

"At least your honest about it."

"Hmmm." I rested my head on his arm and closed my eyes.

"Hey." I open my eye again. "I wouldn't fall asleep just yet." He flip me over in a swift motion, so now we were face to face. He kept rubbing me, so I would warm up. "Just want to keep an eye on you, dont want you falling asleep on me. Belle... This school is full of jerk... Stop giving in to peer pressure."

"I know.. I'm sorry." He smirk at me, and we stared into each other's eyes for a second. "You know your really nice, when your saving my life."

He chuckle. "Don't get use to it. Tomorrow I turned back into a jerk."

"Why?" I shouldn't care, but it escape my lips before I could stop it.

"I'm not interested in friends like you." I tried to push him away, but he held me in place, and stared at me with a smirk. I tried kicking him but he straddled my feet with his.

"Then why save me?"

"Just because I'm not interested in you in anyway, doesn't mean, I'm going to let you kill yourself."

"Why not, your classmates-" I grunt, as He held onto me. I was trying to distract him, to get away. He chuckled amused. "Did."

"I am not like them." He looked angry at something.

"Let me go! I'm warm." I could see in his face I was right. He was the one, that didn't want to let go.

"I just want to be sure." He said simply. I stopped fighting him.

"Can I sleep now, right?" He smirk.

"Your safe enough for sleeping." I closed my eyes, and my body relaxed... "Sweet dreams." There was sarcasm in his sentiment, and sincerity at the same time...

"Thank you." I said sleepy. Last thing I heard before falling asleep was.

"Who are you?"

I open my eyes, the first thing I notice was his full lips, then his nose, then his closed eyes, his arms were limp besides me, and he was breathing normally. I stared at his face mesmerized, there was something, sexy in watching him sleep. Both my arms were at his chest, I must of moved during the night... I knew if I moved now, he was going to wake up, so I stayed like that for a few seconds... I leaned towards him... our lips were inches apart, that's when he open his eyes and stepped back.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Waking up." He frown at me, then nodded. He stood up fast and started to leave.

"Ok...um...Bye.." He unzipped the tent and got out. I picked my bathroom stuff and went to the bathroom. I was the only one there. So I took my time, with the hot water. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair.

I was about to be done, when the girls started to come in. I walked out in a hurry. I went to my tent, grabbed some stuff for breakfast, and went to the camping building... I started to make breakfast. I grabbed a cup of coffee with my breakfast and sat down.

Charlie walked in, looked my way for a second too fast, then walked to the kitchen, he looked ready as well.. The girl from yesterday sat on my table with a bottle of smoothie. "So ready for round two." I glared at her. If I didn't know any better I would of say she's trying to kill me. I turned my whole body towards her with a glare.

"Let me say this clear to you. NO." She open her mouth. "Don't, and if you come near my tent again, with great ideas like the lake. I"ll scream." She glared, but hid it fast.

"Fine. You win."

After breakfast I walked to the meeting point. I was the first one there, so I sat in front. When the time came to be here, they were all counted for.

"So." Mister Johnson said. "As you know, First game of the day is catch the flag, and I'm going to pair up with Charlie, Cleopatra, and Dennisse. It was groups of 4. Me and Denisse were the weak ones, and to top it off, we were given the flag. So we started running to put distance as well. Charlie was the one carrying the flag and the bags with our camouflage clothes. We ran for ever. Until me and Dennise stopped putting our hands on our knees and breathing thru our mouth. My lungs were on fire...

Cleopatra and Charlie stopped and turned towards us, they looked almost proud, even though we were slowing them down.

"We can rest five minutes." That was Charlie. WE collapsed on the floor, laying on our back. Charlie gave us our camouflage clothes. It was just laying down on our chest. Cleopatra, and Charlie started putting the clothes on top of them. They stared at the watch... without sitting down. "One more minute. Enough for you two, to put on your clothes." We stood up fast, and dressed, then were off running. We heard movements behind us. It wasn't close, but they were on our trail. Cleopatra and Charlie stopped, we need to distract them, and we need to hide the flag.

"Ok... Me and Denisse." Cleopatra laughed.

"No. You'll get caught..." She stared at us, for a second. "Me and Denisse distract them. You and Charlie, go hide the flag." I was about to argue, but Charlie grabbed me by the arm, and we took off running. We found a weird patch on the woods. He moved around it, and it turns out, it was hiding an abandoned house...

He got in without disturbing it. I followed after him doing the same thing. It wasn't a house, it was more like a cottage. Charlie put the flag on the floor and started looking around. And started crawling around the livingroom floor.

"What are you doing?"

"In this old house, there was always a hidden floor for- AHA!." He pulled something, and like he said, it looked like a small hiding place, he put the flag in the hidden floor and closed the door, and put a broken sofa on top. I was about to get out of the house, when in a swift movement, he pushed me against the wall, his body pressing mine, and hand on my mouth. "Shh." He whispered in my ear.

Then I heard it. Voices. My heart started to beat fast. I don't know why, but I put a hand on his arm, and I had the pleasure of feeling goosebumps. He kept the hand on my mouth until the voices were done, then he stepped back fast.

"I'm going to get Cleo, and Dennisse. Wait here." He didn't wait for my response, he dissapeared. A few minutes later I heard voices again, and I tip toe towards a room, and closed the door.

"Belle?" The way he called out let me know, he knew I was here, he just wasn't sure where... I came out of my hiding place. Cleopatra and Denise was with him. "Here's the plan, we found the hiding place of the weapon arseny-"

"Weapon?"

"Yes, you kill your opponents, protect the flag at all cost." I stared at him. He rolled his eyes at me and took out a knife, and stab my stomach. I yelp, and notice the blade just hid. "It's fake. It's a game." He gave me one, One to Cleopatra, and gave one to Dennisse. "So here's the plan." That was Charlie. "Me and Cleo, are the one doing the killing." Cleopatra looked exited. "The best to go by is killing the strong ones, the knife are for self defense. But you'll be hidden away-"

"SO you two are doing all the work, while we both hide away?"

"Yes. Were the champions of this game, we never lose, if you do as we say, we'll win this year as well."

"Fine."

We got out, Me and Dennisse first, then Cleopatra and Charlie... We walked slowly. Charlie stopped, and put a hand on my chest without touching me. Cleo kept walking with Dennise. He pointed to a bush.

"There." I bend out and hid... I heard groans, and cries of dismay. I heard steps, and started to get nervous... This game was so real...

"Get out of your hiding place... I can-" He paused as if correcting himself. "See you." As to show me he was telling the truth, he threw a pebble my way, hitting my head. I groaned and stood up. "Drop the knife and walk my way."

"NO." He arch an eyebrow.

"I will gladly take it by force." I pursed my lips... Maybe if I distract him, I would be saved- I threw the knife towards him. "Good girl." He walked towards me. I took a few steps back. He ran to me, scary fast. He put a hand on my back, and pulled me to him. This guy was hot, but there was a smirk on his face, that made him even more attractive... He kept the smirk and leaned towards me... and all of the sudden.. I wanted the kiss...

I closed my eyes, and parted my lips... "Your dead." He groaned, and stepped back. Charlie was just stepping back smirking at the guy... He turned towards me picked my hand up and gave it a kiss... Who those that? "Didn't I tell you to stay hidden?" He said as soon as the guy left.

"He found me, he got me out of my hiding place... I was trying to distract him-"

"With sex?" I shrugged.

"It work." He glared truly pissed.

"Well we won. That guy was the last one, thanks to you we got him. Let's go." We walked back to camp just in time. We were declared the winner, and the price was time off. I went to my tent picked up new clothes, and my bathroom things and went to the bathroom.

On the way to the restroom the guy caught up with me. "Hey doll, the name is Peter Baldwin."

"Belle Thomson."

"Thanks for getting me kill." He said in a sarcastic tone. "I was about to kill you, until you got out of the bush." I stopped walking and smiled.

"Sorry. YOu know what they say-"

"All is far in love and war?" He arch an eyebrow.

"Yes." He put a hand on my back again, and pulled me towards him. "Now... Where were we?" I stared at his lips as he leaned towards me... I closed my eyes, as I felt his hot breath on my face, my lips parted, our lips touched, then, we were separated.

Peter groaned, and glared at Charlie who was whistling inconspicuous. "Not enough place to talk?"

"Nope." I rolled my eyes, the magic was broke.

"I need to take a shower any ways..."

"You smell appetizing to me." That made Charlie stopped and stared at us. Peter wink at Charlie who glared in a weird way. I could see his teeth...

"Well... I see you later." I kept walking towards the bathroom. Charlie did not move until I was in the building. The shower were empty today. I smiled, took off my clothes and put in a nearby bench, with my shower stuff. I turned on the water. I was about to finish when I heard someone come into the bathroom. I turned off the water, and wrapped a towel around my body just as peter showed his face. I frown.

"Aren't you suppose to be on the second game?"

"I bought myself some time..." He said walking towards me slowly, he looked like a lion about to pounce on his prey. I walked backwards until my back hit the wall stall. I gulped and watched helplessly until he was in front of me... He bit his lips as he watched me, which was the hottest thing I ever seen a guy do. "Are you scare of me?" He asked voice husky. He put a hand on my waist slowly and slid it really slow towards my back. I closed my eyes.

"No." I whispered.

"Good..." He grabbed the hand holding the towel in place and move it, then took the towel and drop it to the floor. "I'm not doing anything to you.." The was a small paused. "Yet.." He stepped back and stared at me. I started to breathed fast. I never been naked in front of a boy before.. Out of nowhere he turned and back was to me, his hands were in a fist. "I have to go."

"What? Why?" I picked the towel he just threw to the floor, and covered myself embarrassed.

"Because I might do something with you.." I started breathing fast...

"Why don't you?" I started to walk towards him... Now I became the predator and he became my prey... It was as if the spell switch between us.

"No boy would be stupid enough." And with that he took off running. I sat on the bench dazed. What did he mean by that?

I dressed slowly, fixed my hair, then walked back to my tent. Once the cold air hit my face I was off the spell, and realized what I wanted to do with Peter, and I barely met the guy. I blushed feeling horrible and hurried to the tent... This school was doing tricks to my head. I threw the stuff in my tent and walked to the lake...

I sat by the water, and stared at the lake... What was happening to me? My body?

"Thinking into giving it another shot?" I groaned. The girl that tried to drown me. My name is Haley Baldwin." I turned towards her intrigue. "Yes, Peter is my brother." She smiled at me. "I think he likes you." I blushed, making her give me a crooked smile. She sat down next to me.

"What makes you think that?"

"He told me." She giggle.

"Well maybe for a little while-"

"Don't be stupid... No boy would cross that line... No matter how much they like you." It was the same thing Peter said.

"Why?" She stood up about to leave, I held until her arms, pulling her down. "Why?"

"You parents..." She said carefully...

"Is not like they would find out if I-" She paled, and for a moment, she looked truly scared so I let go of her.

"Don't ever... make my brother... have sex with you..." She turned her back to me, hands into a fist.

"I-I wont." She relaxed a little bit.

"I have to go..." I sat back on the bench glaring at the water. What was so wrong with me?

I Passed my tongue on my teeth, one of my nervous habit, and notice, two of my tooth grew, they felt like fangs? I giggle and shook my head. I stared at my hands and notice my nails looked amazing, even with this winter, my nails were slightly bigger. I need to cut them down, when I get home...

The rest of the day went in a daze after that. I ignored everyone even when I play games in teams I just did them without talking. I took another shower, put on PJS and retired my tent... Last thing I remember was falling asleep while reading my book...

I heard a scream, that was cut. I sat down on the bed and looked around... It must of been a nightmare... I was about to lay back down, when I heard a low... "No... Please..." I put on a jacket, and followed the moans, it was far, far, away... How I even heard it, it was beyond me...

Then I found it... A girl was laying on the floor, a few guys were hovering over her, they look like they were biting her, in different places... Something grew in me, and it wasn't good...

"HEY!" They stopped and turned towards my voice, then they paled. "Why don't you bullies mess with someone your own size?" They stood up walking towards me, looking determine. I put my hands into a fist...

 _If I was going to die... I wasn't going down without a fight..._


	6. The Dream

The boys walked towards me menacingly. I stayed my grounds, hand into a fist. They stopped and stared at something behind me... I frown and looked back. It was Charlie walking towards me. I turned completely and stared at his eyes... I tried to question what had just happened but my mind was starting to get foggy. I blink trying to fight it... But it was useless. He stopped in front of me, putting a hand on my back pulling me to him... Everything around us dissapeared... It was just me and him...

"You're soo tire. Sleep." Suddenly everything went dark, and I fell asleep right then and there...

 _... I was sitting at the beach near the water. It was sunny, and It felt amazing. I was wearing shorts, with a bikini top, my hair was loose going whenever the wind took it... The sun hitting the water, made it sparkle. I was staring at it mesmerized when he started to come out of the water, wearing shorts, and he was shirtless. He had a nice pack, and the water dripping down from him made him look even hotter. He kept walking towards me, until he stopped in front of me, extending his hands towards me with one of the hottest smiled I ever seen..._

 _"Care for a swim?"_

 _"No.." I whispered. He smiled, kneeling down so we were face to face._

 _"What do you want?" I put my arms around his neck, and sat on his knees._

 _"You." I kissed him. My whole body light up, when he returned the kiss, and kissed me back with a moan, pushing me back until I was laying down on the sand, he on top of me. I started to caressed his chest, sliding down to his short... I tried to put my hands on his member, but he grabbed my hands, putting them above my head, and kept kissing me... He groaned and started to undo the bikini top..._

Then I was back to reality... I sat up and looked around in dismay... "Fuck!" I threw myself back in the bed hurting my self in the process. I ignored the pain... _It was just a dream..._

I couldn't go back to sleep... I knew I wasn't going back to the dream... I sigh.. Morning eventually came, and I went to the bathroom really quick to brush my teeth, and fixed my hair. I went to the tent, and changed. I started packing everything...

My parent's where the first one to arrive.. Big surprise there. They helped me finish and put everything in the car. The teacher gave me a certificated that said passed, with an A on it. I smiled and sat on the car. My parents gave me a weird look but I ignored it...

"So... How was camp baby?"

"It was fun... I like it." They stared at me thru the review mirror... Then dad started paying attention to the road. It was really weird, my parents kept staring at me as if they saw something I saw, but they were waiting for me to tell them...

"Anything interesting?" That was my dad... Again, I was going to say it... That it was stupid boring, but I couldn't lie... It always happens whenever I tried to lie to them... it was as if there was an invisible force preventing me from lying.

"Well you were right..."

"About?" He asked carefully.

"The night time lake swim." My father gave me a worried look.

"You said no right?"

"Yes." He relaxed. "The girl didn't let it go though, and I swam..." _Or well tried..._ He held unto the steering wheel hard, making his chuckle white from the pressure.

"What happened?"

"A boy pulled me out of the water... I wasn't counting on the water being that cold-"

"You are grounded!"

"Dad!"

"Don't dad me! You promised." I pursed my lips angrily. They tried to talk to me, but I turned my body towards the window and ignored them. Once we arrived at the house, I took my back pack and stormed towards my bedroom slamming the door and locking it. They knock, but I ignored them until they gave up. I lay on my back staring at the ceiling... I put a finger on my lips and touch them thinking on the fake kiss in my dream... But I could feel his kiss lingering there, and I wanted the real thing... I wanted the feeling that came with that kiss... I sigh.

I had to wake up, and get out of my own head. I had to be honest. At least with my self... I was hooked, he pulled me like the sun pulls the sun flowers in his direction, I like Charlie... And the mess up part was... That he didn't feel the same way about me... I need to forget about him.

The alarm went off. I hit it and sat down looking around confused... I fell asleep thinking of Charlie. I groaned, stood up and took off my clothes and got in the shower. I took a really quick one. My hair was a too big of a mess to fix to, so I made it into a bun. I put on lipgloss after I brushed my teeth. I put on yoga pants, my winter boots, a long sweater with a winter Jacket and a scarf, and ran down stairs. My parents stared at me. I grabbed a yogurt, my back pack and my keys and headed for the door.

"Honey. Sit. Eat..."

"I'm late.." I headed out, got in my car, and drove off. I arrived at school just as the first bell ran. I took my back pack and ran to the first class. I walked in just as the second bell ran, and the teacher was standing by the door to close it. He glared and closed it after me. I sat on my chair and relaxed. I notice Charlie was smirking...

Asshole...

Halfway thru the class the teacher told us about the project, He had a piece of paper, and was going to pair us up. The grade was going to count for half of our grade in the year, so we have to do it and passed it, if I wanted to passed to the next grade. He started giving out names then he read mine... And Charlies...

What? My mom drop open. You have to be kidding me! That ruined my whole day. I would have to wait till the end of the school day to talk to the fucking teacher... So my whole day was ruin. I spend it, in a foul mood. For lunch I didn't eat, I just sat on my car listening to music... For the last period the teacher asked me something and I responded with I don't know. He frown stared at me, but let it go... Finally the last bell rang, i grabbed my stuff and put it in my back pack and headed to the first teacher's office. I open the door without knocking and was stopped by a voice.

"I understand Charlie but your stuck with her. Just endure it, until is over. Your a big boy-" They both notice me. I was beyond pissed right now... _How dare him!_ So He was trying to get away from me.

"Yes Miss Thomson?"

"I just came to talk to you. Apparently for the same exact thing, Charlie is doing." He relaxed back in the chair with a groan.

"Like I told Mister Smith.. You just have to endure. I can't let a student tell me to whom they want to be paired up with." I open my mouth to argue. "I don't care who your parents are Miss Thomson. Your partner for the project is Charlie smith. End of discussion." I glared at him and turned towards the door.

"Fuck it! I'll take an F."

"Miss Thomson!" But I was long gone storming away. I drove to my house, and went straight to my bedroom fuming. I was too pissed off, so I did sit ups, and squats until I couldnt do them anymore, then took a quick cold shower. I put on my most comfortable pj's which were sweat pants, with an old long shirt. I got my Ipad, and headphones and put music on, and started dancing...

A few minutes later I was calm and relaxed...

 _"Just because you drive a Benz... I'm not going home with you. You won't get no nookie or the cookies, I'm no rookie if you ain't Sexy, independent I ain't wit it so you already know. I'm not being too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it. You may talk slick Tryna hit, But I'm not dumb I'm not being too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it-"_

"HONEY!" I frown, and took my headsets off, turning, and frozed on the spot. By the door with the same exact expression... An arch eyebrow, and a big smile that said, What the heck are you doing... I blushed and ran to the door, closing it in their faces. That's when they both burst out laughing.

"Charlie is going to wait for you at the livingroom-"

"NO! Why?"

"You two have a project to do?"

"I'm not going to do it." They laughed, and I heard someone leaving... My dad open the door and walked in closing it.

"Baby girl, the faster you do it, the faster you'll be done." I rolled my eyes. I put my Ipod, with headphones on the bed, grabbed my bag, and headed down stairs... As soon as Charlie saw me, he smirk laughing. I sat next to him facing him.

"Nice moves." He smirk.

"Let's get this over with ok?" I tried to look mad, but I blushed making him chuckle.

"Yes Ma'am.." We started working on the project. Charlie was actually pretty smart, all that bad boy facade didn't come with bad grades... He had really good ideas, he told me he was going to get the stuff and bring them tomorrow, so we could bring the project to life... "I'm guessing first part is done." He stood up. I started to walk him to the door, when a flash back hit me. Guys biting a girl? I heard Charlie cursed but Ignored him. I squinted my eyes, trying to get the fog out, and see more clearly. Then something cold was on my cheek. I blink and notice Charlie was inches from my face Leaning in. The image of the girl dissapeared. I stared at Charlie and started to breathed fast, getting nervous. "Are you ok?" He smiled.

"No. I-" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes... He step back, and walked out to the front of the house and closed the door.

"You seem scared." I had a feeling he was trying to make me forget...

"Of you?" He shrug. I giggle. "I would never be scare of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Really.." I frown trying to remember. "I was-" He got closed to me, making me gasp. He smelled so Damn good. "What hell are you doing?"

"Listening to you." I glared. I leaned against the door for some breathing room. We stared into each other's eyes, all of the sudden the dream came into my mind, blocking everything else... My lips started wanting the kiss. Charlie smirk at me, step back, and turned around leaving me confuse... Stupid Dream...

"See you tomorrow." I whispered.. Crap. I turned around, went back to my stupid bedroom in a dazed, I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling one hand on my lips. I would give anything to kiss Charlie Smith... In real life...

The next thing I knew was that I felt asleep thinking of Charlie...

 **Writer's note: Thanks Ann for the comments, and for liking the story :) Hope you liked this chapter.**


	7. First Boyfriend

**Writers Note: Dear Ann :) The attitude of Charlie will be explain in the few coming chapters :) Charlie don't want to kiss Belle. Again he will tell her why in future chapters :) I'm sorry about not putting a scene of Peter and Belle on last chapter, so I have a feeling your going to love this one ;)**

The Alarm woke me up. I sat on the bed having a feeling I should just stay in bed today. I ignored my gut and stood up. I fixed my hair, washed my face, put a little makeup, I dressed up today. I grabbed my back pack and sat on the table. My parents were back with their breakfast smoothie. I smile at them, and ate peacefully. I washed my plate, gave them a kiss and headed to school.

I was earlier than usual. I frown at myself... I did my routine way too fast today. I was about to just listen to music for a few minutes when I notice Kyle dragging a girl away from school. He was literally dragging her. He was grabbing her by an arm and pulling her away, she had her feet firm in the ground, and was making a line where she was being drag.

Something told me to let it go, but I remember him wanting to drug me... This guy was hot. Like painfully hot, he didn't need to do this... I left my books in the car and follow them. He was so keing in getting her away from school that he didn't notice me following them... He took her to the part of the school where it was isolated by the forest...

Once they were far enough he threw the poor girl to the ground. She grunted.

"Don't worry... You wont remember a thing." I walked towards them without making a sound. I knew I should say something, but I wanted to see what he was about to do to the girl... He got on top of her, held both hands behind her back with just one, and with his free hand he turned her face to the side, he looked at it for a second. A hungry expression in his face, he leaned closer...

"HEY!" He turned towards me, and the anger in his eyes was scary... I took a step back, and bumped with the person that just yell. I looked back terrified to see Charlie glaring at Kyle. I turned back to look at Kyle but he was gone, the girl was still in the floor crying, and shaking. I ran towards her, and help her get up...

She ran away towards the school... I just stood there in the spot, remembering Kyle...

"He's an asshole.." Charlie chuckle nervously... I ignored him, and stared at the floor.

"There is something creepy... About this school and some of the people here.." I heard a small groaned but it was hid, but a chuckle.

"So your saying this is the only school you been, where the guy try to rape girls?" I turned towards him, and stared.

"He didn't touch her clothes... He was interested in her neck." He laughed.

"Maybe he was going to kiss her." I stared at him in disbelieve.

"When a guy wants to rape, he's in a hurry... no time for kissing-"

"So what do you think he was doing" His smirk annoyed me. It was as if he was in the secret, but was set up on making me think I was crazy.

"I don't know.." He gave me a smug look. "But I am going to ask him." I started to walk away. Charlie grabbed me by the arm hard, and pulled me to him.

"Are you insane? Or just plain stupid?" I glared, and tried to get my arm back, but all it did was get us closer.

"Let go."

"NO." I pulled again, but it was jut got us even closer, and he grabbed me by the other arm, and looked down at me. I kept fighting him, until I was exhausted.

"I though you weren't interested in me?" He pursed his lips. Sooo... HE WAS hiding something like the rest of the kids here... "What was he doing to the girl?" He gave me a crooked smile, pissing me off.

"I think is pretty obvious." This time he use a condescending tone, pissing me off even futher. I started to breathed fast.

"NO. He wasn't interested in her body. He was interested in her neck."

"He's weird, maybe he wanted to pretend it was a date-"

"What the fuck? Kyle is hot... Out of this world hot, he don't need to force a freaking girl, he could just ask."

His smirk died, and he stared at me with an unread expression. "You think Kyle is hot?"

"Most of you guys are-" The smirk came back, and he looked down at me.

"You think I'm hot?"

"Y-Y-Yes." He kept the smirk and looking down at me, he was about to say something when-

"Baby. There you are." He let go of me fast. "I was wondering what kept you." He erased the smirk, and put on a sweet smile. Turning towards Cleopatra. She stared at us for a second. "Am I interrupting something?" Charlie turned towards me smug, as if waiting for me to explain.

If he wanted me to get nervous about us being here alone, he had another thing coming to him. This boy was going to learn to know me. Hell we weren't doing anything bad at all. As a matter of fact she was Charlies boyfriend, and she looked like the weird guys, she was hot. She had to be in on the big secret...

"I saw Kyle dragged a girl here." Her face paled, and she stared at Charlie in shock. "I follow him and wanted to see what he was going to do, because he didn't touch her clothes. He was more interested in her neck.." Cleopatra paled even more.

"What?" She was about to ask Charlie.

"I was the one that saw it, Charlie came after me. Why are you questioning HIM?" She turned towards me with a glare.

"What exactly did you saw?"

"He wasn't interested in raping her... even though Charlie here claims that was the case-"

"What else?-" He started again.

"He was interested in her neck. I was going to ask him personally, but Charlie stop me-"

"Are you crazy? Or just plain stupid?" Same words Charlie just said to me...

"If I was stupid I would just assume rape. I know there is something going on in this school and I'm tired of everyone lying to me about it-" Cleo and Charlie stared at each other.

"Belle don't be-"

"Ridiculous?" I glare. "Yeah. I am." I turned and walked towards my car pissed off. Thanks to this incident I was late for first period, so the doors would be closed by now. Cleo and Charlie got in the car with me. "What the hell?"

"Look." Charlie took a deep breath. "I know the rich kids here... Are a bunch of freaks... But I wouldn't be lurking around trying to find something... You might not like what you find?"

"Which is?" Charlie smirk.

"Beats me." He said sarcastically. I pursed my lips annoyed.

"Belle just be a normal tennager.. Go about your own little problems and just survive high school. Why are you looking for trouble-"

I interrupted Cleo. "Because it keeps happening around me, as if wanting me to open my eyes to something-"

"Because it keeps happening around me, as if wanting me to open my eyes to something-"

"Well maybe you will one day... But not now..." I glare at the both of them.

"Fine. Get out of my car." They did. I put the car on drive and drove away from school The last thing I saw from their faces was fear... I kept driving until I got lost. I stop the car into a nearby park and got out looking at my phone's GPS.

"Lost?" I jumped scared, then relaxed. It was Peter.

"Kind of... Yeah." He smiled and walked towards me, looking down at my phone.

"Your not that far away from school, You just took a wrong turn." I smiled and looked around.

"Why are you here?"

"I"m too cool for school." I laughed.

"Are you now?" Suddenly he got closer to me, making me nervous. He took the phone out of my hand, and threw it inside the car.

"If I don't do this now... I'm going to die."

"Do what?" That's when he kiss me. I gasp surprise for a quick second, then put my arms around him, deepening the kiss. He moaned, pulling me closer to him. He picked me up, and put me on the hood of my car without breaking the kiss. I put a hand on his shirt trying to pull it over his head.

That's when he stepped back, breathing hard. "Your kind of eager aren't you?" I blushed...

"With you.." He smiled, and didn't got closed to me, yet... Once his bump went down, we kissed again... I tried to undress him again and he stepped back and turned around so I couldn't see his face. I took a step towards him-

"Please... Give me a moment." His voice sounded weird, but I let him. After a few minutes he turned around and smiled. "I want to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I stared at him. I barely knew the guy, yet here I was trying to undress him...

"You want to be my boyfriend?"

"I been wanting to be your boyfriend since the school trip." I stared at him, he walked closer to me, making me nervous. I didn't feel crazy about him... Yet, but I did like kissing him, and I never had a boyfriend before...

"Yes." He smiled, and kissed me softly. I skip the rest of the day and spend it with him. It was one of the best day's of my life.

"I would like to talk to your parents." I frown.

"Why?"

"I would like them personally if is ok, to date you." My frown deepened.

"Isn't that old school?" He laughed.

"I'm old school." I smiled. I got on my car, and he followed me from his. I had a project to do with Charlie, so he couldn't stay long. At the house I notice him getting out of his car. I ran to him, and leaned on the door preventing him from getting out.

"Let me talk to them first."

"But-"

"Please?" He sigh. Then nodded. I took a deep breath and walked in, my parents were in the dining room working on the computer.

"Hey baby girl." I walked towards them, and sat on the table.

"I would like to talk to you guys..."

They stopped working and stared at me. I took another deep breath as I looked at the both of them in the eye. "Yes?"

"Daddy, remember when you said we were staying?"

"Yes?" He said carefully.

"Well I never made friends... because of our constant moving... I was wondering-"

"Of course you can have friends sweetheart." My mom always so helpful. I smiled.

"Thank you..." They were about to work on the pc again. "How about boyfriend?" The both froze and stared at me.

"Do you like someone?"

"Yes.." Yet, he don't like me...

"You have to bring him here and we'll talk to him." I nodded.

"He's outside right now." My dad stood up, and started to walk outside. I follow him nervously as he got out. He walked towards Peter, who got out as soon as he saw my dad.

"Mister Thomson." My dad shook his hands, but he didn't look happy.

"Mister Baldwin. Let's go inside." I started to go with them, my dad turned towards me and handed me my car keys. "I need you to go out for an hour." He didn't even pretend to send me to the store.

"Dad. I can just go to my bedroom."

"I don't want you to listen." I glared, grabbed my keys and headed out, watching helplessly as my dad walked my almost boyfriend to the house. I drove around for about an hour. I was too nervous to stop. I walked in slowly, my parents were working on the pc as if nothing had happened. I closed the door loud, to let them know I was home. They didn't even acknowledge me, I hated when they did this.

"Is he buried outback?" My mom burst out laughing, she was laughing so hard, she had to stop working.

"He went back home baby girl." That was dad with a stupid smirk. I glared at them.

"Well?"

"He's a nice boy." He smirk and went right back to this PC, my mom was still laughing.

"Can I date him?"

"Yes." That was dad. I frown at the both of them.

"Really?" They both nodded. Something was off... I didn't trust them, but if it got me a boyfriend... I went to my bedroom, took along shower, brushed my teeth, put my hair into a pony tail. Put on my PJs, and headed down for dinner.

My parents were acting weird. They didn't say a word... They usually acted like this when they were feeling guilty or so mad, they wouldn't talk to me...

"I'm going out-" That got their attention.

"With Peter?" There was such a big doubt in my dad's tone, that I knew something was up.

"No just checking if you guys knew I'm alive.."

"Sorry baby girl." That was mom. "I know your freaking out, but we talk to this boy, he told us his intention with you. Which were pure... and your dad told him, if you loose your virginity with him, he will castrate him."

"Dad!"

"Well-"

"How would you guys even know!" My dad just stared. "Ugh!" I storm towards my bedroom and slammed the door.

I threw my self in the bed angrily when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." I sat on the bed and grinned.

"Peter?" He chuckle.

"DO you have another boyfriend I don't know about?" I giggle.

"I thought you were buried in my back yard. I was literally getting a shovel to dig you out. I was going to return your body to your parents. You deserve a proper burial." He laughed.

"Nah. I just got a warning. Nothing I didn't know..." I bit my lips nervously.

"So?"

"So?" He chuckle. "You are worth it. If it get me to go out with you... Starting tomorrow. I"ll treat you like the princess that you are. I just wanted to say goodnight, and save my phone number. You could save it, as Best boyfriend ever." I laughed. "Just a suggestion."

"I'll think about it."

"I will."

"Kay... See you tomorrow beautiful, and sweet dreams."

"Tomorrow is Saturday-"

"Yes, were going on our first date for dinner." I hung up and threw myself back in the bed. I have my first boyfriend.!

There was a knock on my door.

"Baby girl. Charlie is here." I open the door and walked in back to the bed leaving the door open, Charlie walked in with a bunch of stuff. We started working quietly.

"Your unusually quiet today..."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Belle-"

"Save it. Your right." He arch an eyebrow.

"I am?"

"Yes, I'm going to be a normal teenage girl, focus on my boyfriend." He stared.

"You got yourself a boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business." He nodded. We worked on the project for an hour, quietly. Then he left without a word. I went straight to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a great day!


	8. Writer's Note

Thanks for the reviews guys. I am working on the next chapter now, but is giving me a lot of trouble finishing it :) Ann: Belle agree to be Peter's girlfriend, because she knows Charlie is not paying attention to her, so Peter is a good distraction.


	9. First Heartbreak

I skipped down for breakfast and had a smiled all thru the morning, I even danced. My parents seem content with me. I went to the beauty salon and did my hair and make up, then I went shopping. I bought a little cocktail dress in black.

When I got home my parent's were on their bedroom. I went straight to my bedroom and put it on my bed...

Dinner time came, and I was looking great, I walked down to wait for Peter on the livingroom. My parents were by the stairs, and started taking pictures.

"Darling, do you want to kill this boy?" I looked down.

"Is not that bad-"

"If he get's tempted, and-"

"I know. I know." I gave them a kiss on the forehead just as the bell rang. I ran and open it. Peter Jaw's dropped open.

"Belle?" I smiled. "Wow... You look-" My dad clear his throat. He looked up. "Good evening sir... I'll bring her back in two and half hour. Were going eating, and dancing."

"Don't be late..." There was a warning in his tone. I glared at them, and walked out. Peter's car, looked expensive. He open the door for me like a gentleman. Waited until I sat down, and closed the door. I put on a seatbelt.

"Where are we going?"

"To my favorite lake." I smiled and nodded. The lake wasn't that far away from the house, because of the winter and the cold, I had to keep the jacket, I hoped he took us to a restaurant so I could show it off. Everything was already there, there was a really nice expensive looking blanket, a candlelight, cider, that looked like champagne, strawberries. I sat down, and he gave me an extra blanket and sat down opposite to me. "Sorry is not a restaurant... I want to keep you all to my self, as long as I can." I giggle.

"This is perfect." We ate, talked. Peter was a really nice boy. No wonder my parents liked him. Once I finished eating, all he did was drink the cider, and something else... He stood up and walked towards me after putting soft music. I put my hands on top of his. He put a hand on my waist and pulled me away from the food, and started moving me. We stared at each other's eyes.

"You look really beautiful tonight..." I smiled.

"Thanks.." He leaned down towards me slowly, while still dancing, and kiss me softly... It started out nice, and sweet, but it didn't last... It became hungry and passionate. I felt his bulge, he stepped back and took off running. I looked around nervously. "Peter!." He whistled really loud. He as standing on a rock. I walked towards him nervously. "What are you doing?"

He gave me a crooked smile. "Cooling down." I giggle. I got on the rock, really carefully, he extended his hands towards me, and held me by the waist. We were pretty high.

"It's really pretty."

"Yep."

"Is it deep?" He stared at my eyes.

"Want to find out?"

"NO! Are you crazy!" He chuckle, it was so sexy. He let go of me carefully and looked down. "Don't!"

"Will you rescue me?" I giggle.

"Isn't that the other way-" I screamed as he jumped down. I looked down trying to find him. "Peter! Peter!." I glared down. "I'm not jumping after you!" I glared crossing my arms around my chest. Then I could see him. He was flapping around.

"OMG! Help!"

"Go to shore you moron!"

"I can't. Please help me!" Without thinking I jumped after him. I scream again. The water was freaking cold. He chuckle and swam around me mockingly. It was hard to breathed. "Move your arms. You'll-" I started to swim towards shore pissed off. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me to him. "I can warm you up."

"I don't think you can." I glared. He gave me the stupid annoying crooked smiled, that made him look so hot. He pulled me to him, and kissed me. I put my arms around him for balance, and kissed him back... It was easy kissing him in the freezing cold water, it was hot and passionate, but didn't let us want sex, just yet.

After a while we swam to shore. He gave me clothes, he had on the truck. He turned around and let me change. It was sweat pants, and a long shirt. He changed as well and gave me his jacket.

He looked at his watch...

"Do we have any more time left?" He chuckle and shook his head. We picked everything up, and drove me back home. He got out of the car, and ran to my side, as I was opening the door, and helped me out.

"Well, what a gentleman." I said sarcastically.

"Well of course my lady." I giggle. We walked to my door hand in hand. We stopped by the door. I leaned in to kiss him, but the door open. My dad glared at peter. I sigh. "Goodnight Belle... Sir." He gave me a kiss on the hand and walked away...

I closed the door and leaned against it with a smile.

"So Honey how was your first date?"

"Perfect... Just perfect." I grinned and skipped to my bedroom. I threw myself in the bed and kicked my legs in the air excitedly.

 _I had a nice time with you... Sweet dreams..._

I smiled at the text and the next thing I knew. I was woken up by the sun. I took a long shower, put on sweat pants, a tank top and cleaned my bedroom, did homework. Ate cereal, made my self a quick lunch... At dinner time I was about to eat microwave potato when the door bell rang. I went to open it. It was Peter with red roses, and a box of chocolate. I hug him.

"My parent's are not home." I said in warning. He knew better than to break that rule.

"I called them. I have five minutes to give you this..." I gave him a crooked smile. He walked in straight to the kitchen, he put the chocolate on the table, and looked for a vase where he put the flowers in and fill it with water... I walked him to the door and leaned against the door watching him with a smile.

He smiled back, and started to walk out. "Oh... I almost forgot something."

I frown, and looked back at the kitchen really quick, then at him. "What?"

"This." He put a hand on my waist, and pulled me to him, giving me a kiss. I lost my balance, but he held me in place. Then he step back with a crooked smiled of his own... And walked away.

 _I had to admit. I was happy..._

Me and Peter dated for a month.. The best month I ever had... We had lunch outside of school everyday. He took me to different restaurants, he always paid. He picked me up every day from home to school and vice versa. He got inside the house, when my parents were at the house. He helped me with homework. Charlie finished the rest of the project by himself, and we got an A on it. Every Saturday night he took me to different places. March came, and with it the beginning of spring, so it wasn't as cold. Peter brought me flowers every week. Different colors. I told him no more chocolate. I am going as far as to say I was in love with him... But I was happy, there was lust between us... But I always had this nagging voice that told me he wasn't the one... I ignored it. I was a kid... I wasn't supposed to know the one, until I was much older. I should enjoy life now...

Today was Saturday, and we were going to celebrate our month anniversary... We were at the park with candle stick, the blankets, everything we had our first date... We were kissing on the grass after dinner and cider when I put my hand on his chest to take his shirt. He pushed me off him softly and stared at me.

"What are you doing?" I blushed.

"Sorry." He glared and stood up annoyed. I knew the date was over. Everytime I tried to take our kisses to the next level, he would get exited, then scare, then angry-

"We can't-"

"Why?"

"I'm a virgin as well." I gave him a skeptical look. "Fine... I..." He took a deep breath. "Fuck." He whispered. I frown. "Look... I... I don't like you like that." I blushed embarrassed.

"What?"

"I like dating you innocently... But I don't want to take it further than that." A tear fell down my cheek, and I wiped it fast. He looked like shit.

"Ok... No sex-"

"Belle... Maybe it would be better if... Maybe, we are just friends..."

"Are you breaking up with me!" The tears were yous flooding now...

"I'm so... sorry.. I just-"

"Why?" My voice broke.

"I think you want, something more... I can't give it to you..." He looked in pain.

"So you don't want it?"

"No." I stared. I could see thru the lie.. I pursed my lips.

"Fine." I picked my coat, and started walking away. He was in front of me fast.

"Let me take you home." I tried pushing him away but he stood up and stared at me looking miserable.

"No." I started to walk, and he hugged me putting my hands in a form of a cross, in front of my chest.

"I know I'm breaking your heart... But it will pass. I cannot let you walk home by your self-"

"Ok..." I walked to the passenger side, and sat down. He walked slowly and sat on the driver side. He gave me a look. I kept staring straight, and try to ignored him. Tears were falling down my cheek.

"You're... to young.. to think about sex..." He turned on the car and started to drive.

"Your right." I whispered. "We are still over, aren't we?"

"Yes." He said softly.

He stopped the car in front of my house. We both stayed seated in the car for a few minutes... I took off my seatbelt and put a hand on his cheeks. Tears were still falling down my cheek. Peter closed his eyes, and I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss...

"I'm... so...sorry..." I got out of the car, and walked towards the house...

"Honey How-" My dad stared at me with a frown. "What happened?"

"Peter broke up with me..."

"Why?" My mom came behind my dad. I shrug.

"I'm going to my bedroom." I whispered. I started going up the stairs.

"Honey... It'll pass." I ignored them and kept going to my bedroom. I threw myself at the bed and cried. I cried until no more teas came out. I turned over and stared at the ceiling sadly.

The next few weeks were a blurr. I was sad yes, I lost the best thing that happened to me, but I felt like Peter broke up with me, while still caring for me, and that was driving me crazy... I looked like a freaking cliche. The girl who's guy broke up with her, so she was lost in her own little bubble.. Everyone though I lost the will to live...

Someone sat next to me, and all I heard was voices far away... I felt like someone was shaking me, so I blink and came to the real world which hurt...

"What?" I glared at Charlie.

"Are you ok?"

"What? You care about me now?" He pursed his lips.

"Look... I know what your going thru-"

"Oh my God really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Cleo broke up with me-"

"I don't fucking care. Leave me the fuck alone."

"Hey I'm just-" I don't know why or where it came from... But I slapped him. I slapped him so hard, he fell off the chair towards the floor. He looked up and stared at me in shock. I was too damn pissed to notice at the moment.

"Leave me the fuck alone! I'm not in the mood for your game today."

"Belle." I glared at him and storm off... I had a horrible headache the rest of the day, and lost my appetite...

"Not hungry." I said going straight to my bedroom. I threw my self at the bed and curle into a ball... I fell my two long fangs growing but maybe I was just going insane. I manage to go to bed, to have nightmares of blood...

I woke up covered in sweats... I was about to go straight to school without breakfast when my dad call me.

"Honey..."

"I'm not hungry-"

"You should skip school today..."

"Why?" He and my mom stared at each other...

"Just because.." I pursed my lips but nodded... I wasn't feeling myself...

Slowly the anger started to melt away, and I started to feel... Normal" I even went as far as to feel guilty, so at lunch I sat on Charlies table, he looked up warily.

"I'm sorry." He frown. "For last week... When I acted like a royal bitch." He smirk.

"Is ok... I should of given you, your space..." I smiled.

"Yes. You should have."

"You do know, you got lucky?" I frown at him confuse. Of all the things I though... Lucky wasn't one of them.

"I did?"

"When you shoved me to the floor." I burst out laughing. "You turned into hulk, because. "You were angry." He said in a hulk voice. I laughed hard, it was natural and effortless. I even shook with laughter... "You don't think I can do it again?"

"I know you can't." I put my arm on the table challenging him to a wrestled match. "Are you serious?"

"Unless you're scare-" He put the hand on the table. I entwine my arms with him and we started wrestling... It looked like I was winning so I grinned-

"Just kidding." And he slammed the arm on my side. I sigh, and glared at him. He gave me a smug face...

"I... don't think, I said I'm sorry about you and Cleo.."

"No, you didn't."

"One day I will." He smirk, amused at me.

I went home that day and ate, dinner. My parents offered to clean the plate, so I let them. I retired that day, took a long bath. Cleaned my teeth. Put my hair into a pony tail, put on my PJs and went to sleep. For the first time in weeks without crying...

 **Writer's Note: Thank guys so much for the reviews. I fell like this one is so short. I kept reviewing it over and over, but I don't think I can add more to it. Sorry Peter's and Belle relationship was short :(**


	10. Secret's Part Two

Another month went by. Charlie sat by me, only giving me company. I would bump with Peter from time to time but I couldn't stay mad at him. He had a hunted look in his face as if I was the one that broke up with him... I-

"Belle?" I blink out of my though and stared at Charlie. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Charlie... If we dated-" He stared at me warily. I rolled my eyes at him. I knew better by now, he didn't like me like that. "I'm talking in a metaphor." He relaxed. "Do you think my parents would scare you enough, to get you to respect me?" He smirk.

"Yes. They are legend around this town."

"Would you break up with me... If I tried to have sex with you?" He frown, and stared at me with an unknown expression.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Tried to have sex with Peter?" I glared.

"He's my boy-" I took a deep breath. "Was my boyfriend-"

"Your 17 years old, your too young for that." I glared at him annoyed.

"So your telling me you never had sex with Cleopatra?"

"Were older." He said simply, and like that our nice conversation went to hell.

"Look your not my father! You don't have the right to tell me, what age should I have sex! Are you insane?"

"Apparently I'm a sucker for punishment!" He stood up and storm out. I fume watching him go. I saw Peter. He had the same haunted look on his face. He gave me a quick look, and was about to walk away, like he always did.

"Wait." I stood up and ran to him. He didn't look at me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" His tone was bitter.

"Pushing you... I don't know what came over me... I ruin a good thing." He sigh and stared at me. "I- I missed you"

"I missed you too."

"Your not aloud to be serious with me-"

"Were kids." I glared at him. He sigh. "No... I was supposed to keep it innocent with you-"

"Why?"

"Belle..." He looked around nervously.

"Do you want to get out here-"

"We have class." I frown.

"So?"

"Belle."

"I want to talk to you."

"We are talking."

"I want to talk to you somewhere... More private..." I remember when Charlie was in trouble. She was against talking in a school properties, so I went with it now...

"Your house." I saw in his face, he was just trying to cover his ass.

"Can we go to yours?"

"Belle... I don't think-"

"Please? I wont stay long."

"Ok, five minutes. Then your back here." I nodded. We droved in silence. I was too paranoid to speak. Once at the house, we got out, walked next to each other, he open the door, and waited on the door for me to enter... We walked straight to his bedroom without saying anything. He closed the door once I got in. "Ok. Were alone."

"Peter... Maybe... WE should-" I stared at the bed, and for the first time I notice we were alone in his bedroom. I had a feeling we were truly alone... Peter notice where my eyes were and gave me a crooked smiled. He walked towards the bed and sat slowly and seductively. I gulped and walked towards him, and sat next to him. My heart felt like it was trying to beat out of my chest. I was so nervous... We stared at each other's eyes for a long time, then slowly as if he was scared he would break me, he put a hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes, when his hands made contact with my skin, I felt him leaned towards me, but he was doing it painfully slow. I started to breath fast. Our lips touched, and we started to kiss. It started slow, he lay me down on the bed slowly, and once he was on top of me, the kiss became passionated, then hungry. I started to take off his shirt like I always did, and this time he let me.

He stared at me as I broke the kiss to take off his shirt. "Were not doing anything... We'll keep it PG 13." I giggle, and pulled him back to my lips. I fell his erection followed by his moan. I waited for him to pulled back as I enjoyed the seconds we had left... But he didn't, he moaned louder and started to suck on my breast. I arched my back, to put as much boob into his mouth as I could. He went to my chest, then to my neck. His teeth scraped my neck...

Then he bit me... I gasp surprised at the pain. That's when I notice he started to drink my blood. I yelped and pushed him off me. He fell to the floor hard. He sat up and stared at me in shock... I gasp horrified. There was blood on his lips... _Mine!_

I put a hand on my neck out of instinct and pulled back staring at it... It came out bloody... Tears started falling down my cheek...

"You...Bit...Me?" He stood up and took a step towards me.

"Belle let me-"

"Stay...Away...From...Me." He was breathing hard. I saw him looking at my eyes. I looked away from him, grabbed my shirt and ran. I felt him running after me, but for some reason... Today I was faster than him. I got in his car and drove away to school.

I ran to my car fast and drove in. I knew I was hysterical, when I still had my shirt in my hand, Charlie stared at me in shock and I ignored the stares of my fellow students as I was in school without a shirt... And just sped away to the house. I ran into the house, scaring my parents for the first time.

My mom gasp horrified, and stared at me. "Baby." I just stared at her...

"Mom...Dad..." I could see they wanted to get closed to me, but they looked scare of me over reacting... Yeah that ship had sail... "Vampires are real..." It wasn't a question. It was a statement... They just stared at me...

"Honey... Who... Attack you?" I glared at them, that's hen I realized I was still breathing, and without a shirt. I put my shirt fast, and took a step back, when they tried to get closer.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Of course it does-"

"Are you... guys.." I frown, and started to shake. "Are... you... guys... Vampires?" They stared... And I got my answer...

"Honey... You weren't suppose to find out like this." My dad looked pissed, but he was trying to hide it. "We wanted you to know on your 18 birthday-" They walked towards me, but I back away fast.

"Who are you?"

"Excuse me?" That was my dad again.

"Who are my real parents?" My mom gasp, as if I just stab her in the heart. A tear fell down her cheek. I just hurt her feelings... I was too freak out to care.

"Honey." My mom's voice broke. "You are ours..."

"That's such a thing a vampire would say." My dad glared at me. Never in my life had he looked at me like that, I never seen my mom crying. I took another step towards the door scared. For the first time in my life. I was scared of my parents... If that's what they were. I didn't know about vampires, but I knew they were made, not created. My... The vampire took a deep breath as to try to calm down.

"Honey.." My mom was crying now. "You are our daughter. I gave birth to you." I stared at her not believing her.

"I dont' believe you!" I open the door and ran to my car. I got in and drove off. I sped away and drove, and kept driving, and driving, and driving... Until my car died. I put my head on the steering wheel frustrated. I took a deep breath and looked around nervously. I was in a park, where there was a lake. I ran towards the lake, and stopped at the shore, staring at the water.

"WHY?!"

If I was truly the daughter of vampires... And I was not ready to accept that yet... That meant, that I was meant to be one some day, and the though terrified me. I didn't want to be an immortal monster...

"Belle?" I stood up fast and turned towards him.

"How the fuck did you find me?" He pursed his lips. Clearly not going to explain. I took a deep breath and sat down, is not like my brain could absorb new information right now... I sat back down, and stared at the water numb. "I can't deal with new information right now anyways..."

"I did tell you to leave it alone." I glared at him, as he sat down next to me.

"You should of been more obvious, NOT mysterious. You pushed me into looking deeper into it!"

"I believe Cleo even told you to enjoy your life-"

"Who can enjoy life. When their fucking father intimidate everyone!"

"That's normal-"

"NO, is not THAT normal!" Tears started falling down my cheek. I stared at the water frustrated. It was April, wasn't winter now, but that water would be cold. I might be the daughter of vampires, but they were worried. My father freak out at the though of me swimming in cold water... Charlie, spend a night with me, saving me from hipotermia... I was some how human, some how... I can die-

"You honestly think, your going to jump in the water to drown your self, and I'm just going to stay here and watch?" I turned and stared. I totally forgot about him being here.

"Can vampires read minds?" He laughed amused.

"Is on your face."

"What is?"

"The realization, your still weak."

"I'm not on watch 24 hours a day." He gave me a secret smiled, that creep me out.

"Are you sure?" I smirk and put a hand on my neck, making Charlie notice the bite mark and glared.

"I'm sure. If I was protected 24/7 I wouldn't got this." Charlie's face turned dark.

"Who bit you?"

"I'm not saying."

"Your parents are going to find out, one way or another... That is if the poor bastard hasn't gone to your house yet, So he could bargain a deal-"

"Charlie... Can you tell me the truth?"

"Ok?" He seem wary.

"Why are my parent's so against you? Or Peter? They dont want me to find love?" He burst out laughing.

"You were supposed to learn about this world, on your 18th birthday-"

"Please?"

"I can't tell you a lot, but vampires have class..."

"All the kids at the school are rich-"

"By human standards... Yes, but by the vampires standards-"

"What are you?"

"I"m consider poor." I frown.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. My family are teachers at the school... They get paid well, a lot more than humans teacher... we invest the money like the rest of the vampires..."

"Ok.. So what is Peter?"

"He's middle class?"

"He's Ok, to date me?"

"To date you? Only while you were human-"

"We dated a month-"

"That was long enough."

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing." He said secretly. I sigh and turned towards the water annoyed. I decided to ask another question, it was the first time, he was honest with me...

"What am I?"

"Your more than rich... Your a royal-"

"I don't live in a castle..."

"I'm pretty sure, your parents were going to move, to the real house, once you knew the truth... A lot of things were going to change when they open your eyes-"

"They are not my parents." I said bitterly. "They stole me from someone-" Charlie burst out laughing. I glared at him.

"Your parents may be royals, but they are not above the law. And that would be breaking a big law. That would mean, they got involve into the human world long enough to kidnap a kid. Besides if you weren't theirs, they would had killed you by accident a long time ago-"

"I"m human."

"Your mother gave birth to you Belle. Your blood is not appetizing to them."

"I see them, when I got my period-"

"That wasn't them wanting to kill you... That was them worried about you in a school full of vampires..." He laughed. "Let me tell you... We all wished, you would have stayed home... That was a weird experience for everyone..." I smiled. "Wait? Is that a smile?" My smiled got wider.

"Don't get use to it." He chuckle. "So... What class is Cleo?"

"She's rich."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"She was with you..." I said in hope.

"She broke it off after a few months. I knew it was just a fling. If I ever get married is someone from my own class." I laughed. He stared at me warily as if I just lost my mind.

"You had sex with her." He looked uncomfortable.

"Belle... Don't-" I sigh.

"You guys are vampires-"

"Were not high school students... Not really."

"How old are you?"

"Vampire age? Or what age was I turned?"

"What age were you turned?"

"25."

"Peter?"

"Same.."

"What's going on? Why is everyone older than me?"

"We been older than you for centuries Belle." He smirk. I glared at him. He knew damn well what I meant. He sigh.

"You only had one more year of high school and your parents were moving from Minnesota.. So they put you in college." I frown.

"Shouldn't you guys be married by now then?"

"I... Declined... So did the vampires at the university to futher their careers-"

"So that means, I can too-"

"You should ask your parents." He said simply.

"They are not my parents." The bitterness came back.

"Don't be stubborn Belle. They are your real parents-"

"Because they raised me-"

"NO, they conceived you, they are your real parents whether you like it or not..."

"If I declined marriage-"

"I don't think is that easy for you... Your a royal, you need a husband-"

"For what?" I shooked my head annoyed. "Ok.. What if I choose you?" He stared at me, waiting for the punch line. "I'm serious."

"I don't like you like that..."

"Then why are you always around me?" He pursed his lips... SO There was a reason...

"Your not going to tell me aren't you?"

"Nope."

"Then fuck off." He stared.

"What?"

"You heard me.. Fuck off!"

"You want me to leave you here? Stranded, in the middle of nowhere?" I looked around nervously. And just like that I remembered I was out of gas. I glared at him, putting on a brave face. I took my cellphone out. _DEAD. Seriously?_

Charlie smirk. "Yes. I do." He sigh annoyed at me.

"Don't be stubborn-"

"How did you find me?" He pursed his lips. "Just admit you like me-"

"I dont like you." He sounded sincere, making me feel self conscious, and sort of embarrassed. "I would never be with someone like you." I stared.

"Why?"

"You'll understand one of this day-"

"Please. Don't tell me is because of my class-"

"Might be one of the reasons..." He took a deep breath. "Look... I think Peter is an idiot... But I must admit he's a brave idiot..."

"He wasn't brave.." I said bitterly.

"Are you kidding me? Getting with you? Knowing how the temptation would be? Knowing who your parents are? Yet willing to be with you, ignoring the pain-"

"Pain?"

"Your..." He took a deep breath, and shook his head. "Is hard being near you... I can't imagine... Kissing you.." I started to breath hard, as he started to talk in a low husky voice. "Having your body pressed against his... Yet fighting the hunger..." He shook his head as to clear it.

That's when I realized it, and I just started to cry. I was freak out, by Peter being a vampire. I still didn't accept my parents because they were vampires, and here I was begging Charlie a VAMPIRE to give us a chance...

"Belle?" I turn to look at him. "Can I see your neck?"

"I don't want you to."

"You don't want me to find out who bit you?" I shook my head. "Was it Kyle?"

"No."

"Why are you protecting." He paused and seem to realized who it was when he said the word protecting. He sigh. "Peter. Your protecting Peter-" He stared at me with a frown. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm... Freaking out."

"You don't look like your freaking out... You look in pain." I turned my whole body towards him...

"I don't like the world I'm suppose to live in... I like the human world, a lot. Where you're free to choose who to date-"

"Royal's in England don't have much freedom-" I ignored his comment.

"I... I don't think I can handle school right now... or... The vampires... That are supposed to be my parents." Charlie glared. I started to cry harder.

"Belle... Please stop crying... Is not that bad really..."

"I... I'm confused."

"Why are you confused?" He whispered.

"Because... Of all the chaos in my life right now..." I leaned closer to him. "All I want is to be able to date you, or at least kiss you-" He stepped back so fast, I almost fell to the floor.

"Let me take you home... Your parents must be worried-"

"Why do you always run away from me?" He sigh.

"I told you... I'm not strong." I stood up annoyed, and walked towards him grabbing him by the arm.

"NO! You can't be this coward. We like each other lets-"

"What?" He glared at me. "Play boyfriend and girlfriend, for a few months, then when you're 18, you turn into a vampire, and get engaged to someone that's supposed to be better than me?" I stepped back at the though, but didn't let go of him.

"I choose my destiny-"

"NEW! FLASH! Princess! Your not a normal human being! You're a royal, your going to abide by rules. You don't choose crap! You get to do what your supposed to-"

"The hell I will! I rather die! No one is going to tell me who to love-" He stared at my hand, and I could see he was considering pulling his hand back, even if he hurt me, but he glared at me, waiting for me to let go. I wouldn't.

"You can do whatever the HELL you want. DON'T get me involved." I glared at him.

"So you wont be with me?"

"NO." I let go of him. He took a deep breath.

"Fine." I crossed my arms around my chest. "But if you walk away saying you don't want to be with me-"

"I don't-"

"You walk out for good. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even breathed in my same space."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Well if that's what you want-"

"I want you. But clearly your too good for me-"

"Is the other-"

"And since you wont give us a chance, I don't want you anywhere near me. Stop intervening in my DAMN life! I want you out of it completely! COMPLETELY!"

"Fine!" He snap at me. "I'll keep my distance."

"Don't follow me, don't save me-"

"Belle... I can't-"

"NO! STAY the hell away from me! If you happen to walk, and you see a group of guys dragging me away, look the other way, if you see a group of kid gang raping me, look away. HEll don't even call my parents or the police, that's getting involve, if you see someone drinking my blood, bulling me, hitting me-"

"Now your being ridiculous."

"No I'm not. Stay away from me." He glared.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone." I nodded, fighting the tears back. He walked towards his car, and took a can out. "I know this is still getting involved but Fuck You!." He put the can next to my car and fill it with gas, then he got in his car, and drove away. I got in mine, and tested. It turned on. I drove back home. I got inside, and kept going straight to my bedroom.

"Honey-"

"I can't... Just give me my space." My mom sobbed. I kept going straight to my bedroom, and locked the door. They could probably open it, but I hope they didn't... I hope they gave me my space...

 **Writer's Note: I know sad chapter, but Belle is finding the truth about everything slowly. At least you guys know a little bit why Charlie wont get with Belle :)**


	11. Secret's Part Three

It took me a few weeks before I could even eat breakfast with my parents... At the beginning of the third week, a Monday... My parents were having their smoothie by the diningroom. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a plate, a spoon, cereal and milk, and walked to the dining room. I served my self, while my parents watched me nervously. It was the first time in almost three weeks I sat on the dining room with them.

"Does this mean, I can get away with anything-" They both ran vampire speed towards me and hugged me at the same time. I was actually serious. If they were this scare about me hating them... Maybe, just maybe...

"Oh sweetheart... I'm so sorry we lie... We just wanted what was best for you..."

"I.. Understand... sort of." The smiled. My parents promised me, they would explain everything to me, the whole vampire world, they just wanted me to enjoy being human as long as I could until time came for me to... "You guys do realized, there are month's before my 18 birthday?" They laughed.

"For us, is just a few months away."

"Yeah, Yeah." I finished the cereal, cleaned my plate, and droved to school. Charlie didn't talk or looked my way. Something I asked him to do. I was sitting down on my table studying when I fell someone sitting on my table. I stupidly had hope it was Charlie stalking me again... I looked up... It wasn't Charlie... It was Cleo...

"Are you still freak out by us?" I smiled softly.

"Maybe." She gave me a crooked smile. "Where do you guys even hide the fangs?" She open her mouth showing me a set of perfectly normal teeth, then I saw her fangs elongated.

"Were predators, our fangs come out when we need to eat." I shivered, remembering Peter's teeth on my neck. "Do you want to go to a club with me?" I stared at her in disbelieve.

"I don't-"

"Trust me. They are going to say yes."

"Who?"

"Your parents. Night club life is part of the royals." She smiled, she took my cellphone and typed her phone number on it. "Call me when they say yes. I'll pick you up."

"Fine. IF, my parents say yes, I'll call you." I really doubt it. My parents were control freaks, they never let me out anywhere, and I did asked before...

After school I went straight home, hoping to see my parents.. Who I found was Charlie. I stared in disbelief at him with a pissed off glared.

"Where are my parents?" I was almost yelling

"They had an emergency and call me to watch over you while they get back."

"What am I? A prisoner? I believe I told you to stay away from me! Since when does my parents have your phone number?" I was a little jealous at that...

"Since I been around you, whenever your in danger. They trust me now." He smirk.

"They didn't like the idea of you being here alone with me-"

"That's history now." He chuckle. "I earn their trust-"

"Well you earn THEIR trust. Not mine. I told you to stay away!"

"You want me to say NO, to your parents. The vampire royals?" I pursed my lips.

"UGH!" Like always he always made me feel stupid. I stormed towards my bedroom, and locked the door...

I don't know how long I stayed locked in my bedroom, but eventually my dad knocked. "Hey baby girl... Just wanted to let you know We were back. I stood up and ran to the door unlocking it.

"Dad?" He was heading back to the living room.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to a club with Cleopatra Coleman." He stared at me for a quick second, then nodded. He started heading out back to the living room.

"Sure-"

"Seriously?" He stopped and chuckle staring at me.

"Your surprise?"

"Well I did say a club- That meant going out at night-"

"Yoru going with Cleopatra-" I frown at him.

"That makes it ok?"

"It sure does." He laughed going down to the living room. I picked up my cellphone and called Cleo.

"I'll pick you up at 8pm." I laughed, I couldn't help myself. "I told you so."

"I'll be ready..."

I put on a mini skirt, black boots, with socks, I got on a tank top, a leather jacket. I curled my hair, put heavy makeup on. Put on my most expensive perfume and walked down just as the bell rang.

Cleo had on a leather dress, black boots, her hair was styled really nice, she had heavy makeup too. She stared at me approvingly.

"I promise I'll bring her back, Mister, and Missis Thomson." They laughed, as we walked to the car.

"Damn girl, you're making me reconsider my preferences."

"Is that because of my family?"

"Hell no! That's just a bonus." I laughed. WE droved for like an hour. Then she parked and we walked. I looked at the place in question. It looked sketchy. "Is to keep humans away." She laughed seeing my reaction.

"Good job on that.." She knocked on the door, someone open it.

"Cleopatra Coleman, Belle Thomson." He stepped aside and let us in. Inside the place was transformed, it was dark, with loud music and lights. It was full. Cleo walked us straight to the VIP section, said her name, then mine and we were let inside. I sat on the sofa, and looked around nervously. "You want something to drink?"

"I don't know.." Cleo smirk at me.

"A cosmo for the little girl, vodka on the rocks for me."

We danced, we drank... After my fifth drink I started to let loose and feel more at home. Cleopatra hooked with Kyle and they been making out on the VIP Section for the last 5 minutes. Kyle would stare at me in between kisses making me uncomfortable, so I had enough. I stood up and the room spinned... I waited until it stopped spinning and went down to the dance floor. I started dancing by myself. I notice a guy from school staring at me.. I tried to ignored him, but he walked towards me, and started dancing as if he was dancing with me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"My names is James Rice. Your Belle Thomson?" I sigh.

"Yes." We started dancing, he got closed to me. I knew I was drunk, when I let him hold my waits and move provocatively... The small voice on the back of my head told me to go back to VIP, but I just didn't want a show of french kissing... He went to kissed me, and that's when someone grabbed him by the neck and threw him off me. I glared at him, even though deep down I was thankful...

"I told you-" I went to move a foot, but did it the wrong way, and was about to fall face first to the floor. Charlie steadied me, and was staring at me in a disapproval face.

"Where is Cleo?" He asked interrupting me.

"She's busy with Kyle.." I could hear my words slurring, and I fell a little embarrassed.

"Your drunk... Let me take you home-"

"NO! I told you to leave me alone! Your not my knight and shinning prince. Your just a jerk!" He grabbed me by the arm, pulling me to him, picked me up, and put me over his shoulder. I grunted. "Let me go!"

"I am taking you home." He walked to the VIP section, He didn't say his name or anything. He was also carrying me over his shoulder. And they let him IN!

"He's Charlie Smith! He's poor, he don't belong here." Again my stupid words slurred, and it was worse by being upside down. The guard gave Charlie a sympathetic look, he actually felt sorry for CHARLIE? Seriously?

"CLEO!" She sat and giggle. Charlie put me on the sofa. "What the fuck?"

"Oh come on! She's fine!" She giggle drunkenly. "Your are on the clock aren't you? And by the looks of it, your doing your job of guarding her-"

"CLEO! Shhhh!"

"She's safe and sound." She finished as if he didn't say anything. I stared at them in shock... Did I hear right?

"What?" I gasp I took the Cosmo I left on the table, and gulped it down. "You work.. For my... Family?" Charlie stared at me in horror.

"What are you?" He sigh resigned.

"I'm.. Your body guard." I stared at him stupidly, but I suddenly understood everything. Why he was always near, yet far away. How he always knew where I was, and seem to be always when I needed help... He extended his hands towards me, no doubt to help me stand up. "Let's go." It wasn't a question either. I was beyond pissed.

"No. I'm staying-"

"The hell you are-" He took a step towards me. I glared.

"I'll tell my parents you tried to rape me." He stopped and stared at me in disbelieve.

"You wouldn't-"

"Try me." I glared. I was soo mad at him... And more than mad... I was hurt. I though he cared about me, but he was just doing his stupid job... I order another drink. "Now, wait outside like a good body guard, while I have my drink." He glared at me, nodded and stormed out. I stared at him until I no longer saw him. Cleo and Kyle resume kissing. I groaned and gulped my drink, when it arrived. After a few more, I stood up with difficulty and walked outside. I had a feeling I was on the verge of passing out drunk. I leaned against the wall, letting the cold air wake me up-

"Belle?" I looked up, but it was hard. I was too drunk. I tried to walk... but I was too drunk, so I started to fall face first. Charlie was in front of me in an instant, picking me up bridal style, before my body hit the floor. "Why are you doing this to me?" He whispered in my hair... I closed my eyes and rested my head in his chest. He walked with me in his arms, then put me in the passenger side, he sat on the driver side and drove away.

The car stopped way too soon. I was pretty sure I would passed out, by the time we arrived to my house, and I was still awake.

"This is not my house.." I looked around confuse.

"It's mine." He got out, and ran vampire speed to my side. He open the door, and picked me up, putting me over his shoulder. I giggled.

"Are we having sex?" Charlie cough.

"Please. I wont have sex with you sober, what makes you think, I'll do it, while you stink of alcohol." I cringed, glad he couldn't see me. He took me all the way to his bedroom, and drop me in his bed.

"Seems like you are-"

"We are waiting here, for your friend Cleo. You need your rest-" I rolled my eyes, it seem like Charlie was mad at me.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?" He snap.

"Every Time you save me... or whenever you are near... Were... Were you just doing your job?" He glared at me.

"Yes I was... I am so glad, Cleopatra open her big mouth. Now you know I'm not interested. I"m just working.." That stung. I looked down, and lay back, so I would fight back the tears.

"I fell for it good. Your really a good actor... if body guard doesn't work, you might have a career in acting."

"Belle..." His voice softened. "I wasn't-"

"Save it. You know I have feelings for you... I said yes to Peter, because it was the closest I had to be able to pretend to be with you-"

"Belle..."

"Please.. Stop... Saying my name like that..." He sigh. I sat on the bed and stared at him. It was hard... I fought against the fog. "Can.. Can I just have a kiss." He stared.

"No."

I frown. "Am I that disgusting?" He looked away.

"Your not disgusting Belle, you know damn well that."

"Then why do you run away from me?" I stood up and started to stumbled towards him.

"Belle..." He said in warning.

"Stop saying my fucking name like that! Answer me!" He sigh and turned to stared at me with pain in his features.

"I.. I do like you-"

"You do?" My heart started to beat out of my chest, as I walked towards him. He moved away from me.

"Yes... I do." He sigh defeated, but he wouldn't get closed to me, getting me confuse...

"Then... Why wont you try it with me?"

"Because no matter what you say or do... How much you fight it... We are not aloud to be together... Whether you like it or not. You'll marry into someone your own class."

"I-"

"You don't see it now... But you will."

"I can't... be with someone like Kyle-"

"Your parents aren't idiots.. They'll get you someone good-"

"But I don't want anyone... But you-"

"We can't be together. Stop being so damn stubborn." I tried to walk but I fell to the floor. He went to my side to help me up no doubt.

"Don't..." I whispered too tired to yell. "Just.. Let me be-" He nodded. "I wont... stop fighting-"

"Why?" He seems frustrated.

"Because.. I want the real thing."

"The real thing?" He asked confused.

"I dreamt of you... of us... But I want what I dream in real life." He looked down guiltily. I frown. "Wait? Did you do that dream?" His face looked more guilty. "You did!" I stood up almost falling back down. I needed to rest, but I was too mad. "Why would you do that?!"

"I...needed you to forget about vampires, and be distracted-"

"And kissing me in a dream seem like a good idea to you?"

"It worked.." He said lamely. I glared and walked towards him pissed off. I punched him in the chest. I was pretty sure, he didn't feel it, but I kept punching him.

"Why are you doing this to me! Can't you see your hurting me!"

"I truly don't mean to hurt you... I'm just trying to do my job, and protect you... Without getting too involved."

"Your failing miserably!"

"Why do you think is that?!" He snap.

"Is not only me! You care about me. Why? Why wont you give us a chance? Why? Why?" He hissed and was in front of me in an instant, grabbing me by the arms.

"Because stolen kisses, romantic moments, dates, etc are beautiful and special." I nodded drunkenly. "But they are truly evil when they are gone..."

"I"m not going anywhere." I said lamely.

"Yes you are..." He said softly. He picked me up and put me on the bed. "Now sleep."

I groaned and sat down. I felt like shit. I turned on the lamp and notice a cup of orange juice with a bottle of advil. I took two advil, and gulped down the juice. I groaned again and was about to turned off the light and go back to sleep when-

I screamed... In an instant my dad was in the bedroom. I pointed at the vampire that was now standing in my bedroom.

"Give us a moment."

"Yes sir." Charlie walked out of the bedroom, closing the door.

"Honey.. He brought you home, passed out drunk.."

"Ok? So he's supposed to stay until I wake up?"

"Well he also told us, Cleo told you the truth about him." I frown trying to remember. "That he was your body guard?" I stared. Everything was a little fussy, I didn't know what was real, and what was a dream...

"Ok?"

"Well, he asked since you already know if he could guard you the right way." I glared.

"DAD!"

"Don't... Your mother and I decided we might as well train you now, about our world and our rules, that way, your transformation will be faster." I cringed.

"But-"

"No. No buts. He's going to watch you almost 24/7. He usually do it from outside." I frown again. I always had that feeling of being watched... "Now he'll do it from your own room." With that he walked out, leaving with the last word. Charlie walked in. I sat on the bed, and lay down looking at the ceiling. It was one in the morning. Charlie sat back down and stared at me.

I was too sick to argue, the last thing I knew, I fell asleep again...

I woke up and the first thing I did was stared at the clock. It was noon.

"Do you want food?" I just groaned.

"Can I have hot chocolate?" He stood up, nodded and left. I took two more advil.

20 minutes later Charlie came back with a steaming hot cup of chocolate. I took it and blew on it. It even had mini marshmallow. Charlie sat down and stared at me. It was kind of creepy. I took the first sip and closed my eyes, enjoying the flavor.

"How can you make a cup of chocolate this good?"

He smirk. "Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't cook." I smiled and drank some more, and my stomach started to settle. "Want something to eat?"

"No."

"Belle. You should eat something."

"Not hungry..."

"Something small?" I shook my head.

"I wouldn't mind more chocolate?" He smirk, grabbed my cup and left. I took off my clothes and went to the bathroom, I took off my clothes, and got in the shower. I shampoo my hair first. I put my head in the running water, and stupidly open my eyes, while still having shampoo in my hair, some fell in my eyes. I let out a small scream In an instant the curtain open and Charlie was looking around for the danger.

"What happen?"

"Soap in the eye." He elevated my head and helped me take the shampoo off. Until I could see.

"Better?"

"Yes Thank You..." Charlie was staring at me without saying anything. I frown and stared at him. He was in a trance looking me up and down with hungry eyes... I frown wondering why was he staring at me that way for. I was fine now. Charlie was inside the shower with me. I was naked and he was dressed in his body guard suit, getting wet... His suit was getting wet because he was in the shower... I blushed realizing I was naked in front of Charlie in the shower, none of the less. "Take a picture Charlie, it will last longer."

"Sorry." He mumbled embarrassed, and ran out of the bathroom. I smiled after he ran out, feeling a little proud. He seem to enjoy my body... I put a towel around my body and walked out. Charlie was sitting down on a chair. He stood up when I walked out of the bathroom. "Aren't you changing?"

"My clothes are here. Besides I changed in my own bedroom naked a lot of time. I'm pretty sure there's nothing new about my body that you haven't seen-"

"I always looked on the surrounding, when you were changing-"

"Really?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Well-" I sat on the bed, and started drinking the hot chocolate. He sat down, and watched me. He tried to look uninterested but fail miserably.

"Where are my parents?"

"Working." I sigh.

"Ever Since I found out about vampires, that's all they do-"

"Before they had to keep appearance. Now, they can focus on keeping you in the sun, even after being a vampire-" I cringed.

"Belle?" I sat up and stared at him.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to cover yourself?" I looked down, and notice I was once again naked in front of him. I gave him a crooked smile, and he stared at me scared. I knew I should covered my self, but this was so damn erotic... I was once naked in front of Peter, but with Charlie, it was different... I sigh. I picked up the towel and covered myself. I was afraid for him. If my parent's came...

"Can you make me a veggie sandwich?" He gave me a thankful smile with a nod and ran out of the room. I grabbed panties and put them on, with my bra. I put on yoga pants, and a long shirt. I put my hair into a pony tail and walked down the kitchen. Charlie was just setting down the plate. He put a cup with a smoothie and gave me a note.

 _"Baby girl, since you know about us, you can start your smoothie supplements. Since your blood is vampire blood were putting 100% human blood on your smoothie to wake up your vampire's genes faster."_ I glared at the note, took the smoothie and walked to the sink. I went to dump it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I turned and glared at Charlie.

"Why the hell not?"

"One way or another, we'll get the human blood in your system." I still dump it. Charlie ran vampire speed to my side, and stood behind me trying to get the cup. I giggle. "Give me the cup. I put my hand behind me. He leaned closer and we were face to face. He was looking at the cup, I was staring at his features. He notice how closed we were and step back. "You are something else." He walked to the livingroom and sat down.

I sat on the dining room table and started eating the sandwich. Charlie watched me from the livingroom.

"You do know, your drinking blood one way or another right?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I rather starve-"

"How will you know-" I stopped eating the sandwich, and looked at the trash. "I didn't add blood."

"I believe I told you to let me die-"

"That was before you knew I was secretly protecting you. Now that you know I work for your parents, you know that's impossible."

"You can always quit." He stood up and walked towards the dining room making me nervous.

"Why would I quit this job?" I pursed my lips, thinking for a few seconds.

"I don't want you near-"

"Tough." I groaned frustrated.

"I will make you quit." I warned. He chuckle.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You think you're my first stuck up princess?" I glared.

"I might not be your first... But I am the first one you like. I can make your life-"

"I don't like you." I arch an eyebrow and was about to prove a point, but I decided to just let it go... For now.

"Just quit, and leave me alone..."

"I can't." He whispered, looking down. I stared at him.

"Why not?"

"Because-" The door open and my parents walked in. Charlie stood up straight. "Sir, Ma'am."

"Everything Ok?" The looked between me and Charlie. I glared at Charlie making my parents relax and smiled.

"Yes." They walked towards me and gave me a quick kiss.

"I believe Charlie told you about your blood regiment?"

"Yes. And I told HIM, I rather starved." My parents glared at me about to say something, but decided to let it go.

"Charlie, we need to talk to you in our office." He nodded. And like that I was nothing, they ignored me and left me to go to the office. I had- NO. I tip toe, and walked out of the house, without making any noise...


	12. Note for Grammar Nazi

Dear Grammar Nazi,

I am not Asian. But I am hispanic, meaning my first language IS spanish. Sorry for the bad Grammar, I do try to proof read my chapters but mistakes do go out. I came to the united states when I was 17 so I started high school half way there and of course they didn't teach me grammar, I was expected to know it already. So I barely passed high school I couldn't go to college because I had to help my mom out or she would lose her house. I been meaning to go to college and learn how to properly write stories as that is my passion, but since I can't afford it YET, this is my window to get my stories out there. I don't like trolling, but the first few comments you gave me were construct criticism. Although I did deleted the Asian comment, found it racist. I'm thinking if you are in chapter 4 now is because you like my story and not because you want to keep humiliating me. I wanted to leave this note in my story as your leaving me the comments as a guest, if you would of create and account or log in and do it that way I would have send you an e-mail. So thank you for your comments. I get it, my grammar is horrible, so please feel free to stop reading my story as my grammar wont get better now matter how many times I tried to post it perfectly.

Belkisaris


	13. Vampire Trials

((( **Writer's Note: Thank you soo much guys for your comments. They made my day, and as I thankful gesture I"m putting in this chapter a POV of charlie. I just wanted to do it by Belle's POV to keep you guys guessing Charlie's feelings towards Belle, but I feel so grateful for your encouragement, that I decided to give you a peek into Charlies Mind, I hope you guys like it.)))**

I took off running leaving the door wide open... I wasn't strong as I should be, because I refused to drink the blood. If I use the car, I would be stopped by my annoying body guard. So I ran, and ran and ran, until my body collapse on the floor with exhaustion... Once I got my breath back I sat down, then stood up slowly. I looked around trying to get my surroundings And get a sense of direction. I had a sense where to go so I took a deep breath and took off running. When In an instant I hit something hard, like a rock, the impact made me fall to the floor. I grunted and looked up. On top of me was Charlie glaring down at me, my hands above my head, He had moved vampire speed.

"How did you find me?"

"I been-" He started saying, then he shook his head annoyed. "That's not important. What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to be alone-"

"You could have asked-"

"Would my parents and you let me go?"

"No. But I would make it look like your alone." I smiled.

"Did I interrupted your meeting?" He smirk, and got off me.

"No. We spoke for a few minutes, when I notice the door wide open..." He helped me up, and we started walking back. "You would of got a nice distance if you started your blood regiment normally." I cringed. "Sorry, the protein smoothie."

"I will get away for a few minutes, without my vampire's abilities." He stopped and stared at me amused.

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"It is."

"Ok, Fine. If you can get away from me, as a human. I will kiss you-" I stared at him annoyed.

"Seriously?" He nodded. "Why?"

"If you can get away from ME while being a human, no help from smoothies. Then maybe... maybe I am wrong about kissing you and maybe we could have a secret romance." He smirk, but it didn't reach his eyes... He extended his hands towards me, and we shook on the deal. "It wont count on the day's you drink your smoothie, so if you do get away, just know that day doesn't count."

"Deal."

I felt something soft on my cheek. I sat up fast and looked around, until my eyes landed on Charlie. I frown.

"Do you even sleep?"

"Yes." He said simply. I lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, just to ignored Charlie. I relaxed my breathing, usually that helped... Then I felt it. His hands on my cheek again. My stupid heart betray me, so I open my eyes fast, and saw him leaning down staring at me, hand on my cheek."

"Are you checking to see if I"m sick?" I said sarcastically with a smirk. He stepped back, and walked back to his chair.

"Sorry." I smirk, and sat on the bed. "I though you were sleeping."

"So you touch me, whenever I'm sleeping?"

"No.." I saw the lie, and rolled my eyes.

School day started. I got up, and went to the bathroom, and took a quick shower. Fixed my hair, and put on makeup. I wrapped a towel around my body and got out, stopping when I notice Charlie. He stood up nervously.

"Your going to change here?"

"It is my bedroom." He looked nervously. I sigh. "Could you make me hot chocolate please?" He nodded thankfully and got out.

I put on white jeans, a tank top, with a leather jacket. The cold wasn't as bad now that spring came. I was putting on my winter boots when Charlie came back with a cup of hot chocolate.

"You know." I took the cup from his hands. "When I get married to the devil. I might hire you to be my chef-"

"Your be drinking blood." He said coldly making me shiver.

"I rather die-" Charlie glared at me. I walked out, drinking the hot chocolate, my parents were in the dining room drinking their blood. My breakfast was served with a smoothie.

"What the hell is this?" I picked up the bottle of blood.

"Honey, you been wanting to be like us-"

"That's wen I though you were normal!" I grabbed my keys, and back pack and walked out, Charlie on my heels. He ran vampire speed taking the keys from my hands, and open the backside of my car. I turned and glared at him.

"I'm driving-"

"No your not. Your parents are giving you the princess treatment."

"Ugh!" I got on the car, he closed the door, and ran to the driver side, and drove away.

School was hell now. Charlie had all my classes, and he sat with me, walked with me, sat at the lunch room with me, and watch me eat-

"You're freaking me out!" He chuckle, and had to put his shake down.

"My parents were going to do this when I turned 18? Happy Birthday baby girl! By the way, we are vampire, the boy you like can't be with you, he's poor and your bodyguard-"

He smirk. "They might of do it slowly... You were the one-"

"Shut up, and drink your stupid smoothie."

"Want some?" He said sarcastically.

"I hope you choke on it." He spit some, and started laughing.

We went to the last class, then he drove me home. My parents weren't home.

"They are-"

"Working. Save it." I went straight to my bedroom, and started working on homework. Charlie came a few minutes later with hot chocolate. "You can put it on the night stand. I don't feel like it-"

"It's better hot."

"Don't want to." He nodded, put it on the night stand, and sat on his chair. I started working on homework again. I grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom, after a few minutes... I turned off the water, and put the towel around my body. I was about to open the door, when I notice a shadow outside of the door. I put a and on the door, and pretended Charlie had his on the other side... For the first time in my life... And my life hasn't been easy... I hated my life... I sigh and open the door. He was in his chair. I went to my closet and grabbed some Pjs, and pantie. I put the pantie while had the towel around my body, then drop it, and dressed fast.

I walked down the stairs and made myself a sandwich. Charlie sat on the livingroom. My cellphone rang. I sat on the dining room table and stared at my phone.

 _Peter..._ From the corner of my eye, I notice Charlie staring at me. _Why is he calling me?_ I took a deep breath.

"Hello?"

"Beautiful?"

"Yes, you call my phone."

"Can... Can I talk to you?"

"I though we were talking?" He chuckle.

"You learn fast. I would like to talk to you alone..."

"You can come over-"

"Your parents?"

"They are working late."

"So you're alone?"

"Not exactly... They hired a bodyguard."

"Could we go to our lake?" I was going to say no. "Please."

"Ok. I'm going there now." I stood up about to grabbed my keys, but Charlie beat me to it vampire speed. He held the keys above my head.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm pretty sure, you heard the conversation."

"You don't have clearance to leave the house-"

"Are you serious?" He nodded. I groaned. I dialed my mom.

"Honey? Everything alright?"

"Mom, you put a Gorilla to watch me, what could be wrong?"" She laughed.

"I know you hate the changes... Your dad's idea." She whispered. I giggle. How can my mom be a monster... and act so human at the same time. "So, why you call?"

"Can I see Peter?"

"Why? Didn't he break your heart?" I glared.

"Mom... We both know why?" She sigh.

"Why do you want to see him?"

"I just... I just want to talk to him."

"Charlie is going with you."

"Well if I have no other choice."

"Oki, honey. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Click. She was going to say something but I hung up on her. I went to take the keys from Charlie but he just walked to the car. I sat on the back. I notice He knew the way. How do you know where-"

"I been watching you since you arrive to school. He said simply. He sounded mad.

He stayed on the car, when we arrived. I got out, Peter was by the lake, I walked and stopped next to him... He didn't turn to look at me.

"Hey."

"Hey." He said in a small voice. "I wanted to apologies to you in person..." I gulped. "I ruined your life." He should did...

"Yes you did." He laughed.

"Shouldn't you say, is ok that you were going to find out eventually?"

"No... I had almost a year left, of pure blissful ignorance..."

"You don't like the vampire world. Do You?"

"No. I don't."

"I'm so... sorry. Your not a vampire yet... but you have the abilities; and yours is afrodite."

"What's that?"

"You can make anyone do your will-" I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of my eyes. "Is true-" I laughed harder.

"I think your wrong..."

"How are you so sure?" I shrug.

"I'm just am. Fine, but it worked on me... When a vampire is exited...two types of hunger comes out... That's why we don't go out with humans..." I nodded. "I feel like a jerk."

"No. Is ok." I stared at him... "Did... Did you talk to my parents?"

He nodded. "Did they hurt you?"

"Do I looked hurt?" I stared.

"Your a vampire. You heal fast." He stared at me amazed.

"How are you so ignorant, and smart at the same time?" I smiled.

"It's a gift."

They didn't hurt me.." He said all of the sudden.

"They weren't mad at you for biting me?"

"Oh... They were mad." He shivered.

"What was your punishment?" He shivered again.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It will let me sleep at night..."

"Belle.. Your going to have to ask them... You are a princess, eventually you'll learn type of punishment for crossing your family." He turned to leave. I grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry."

"I am too." With that he snap his hands back, and left. I stared at the water.

"Ready?" Charlie said from behind me. I nodded...

We drove back to the house. He followed me to the bedroom. I sat on the bed and lay back staring at the ceiling. Suddenly my phone vibrated letting me know I had a text message. I sat down. I stared at Charlie who was sitting down on his chair. I looked at the phone.

 _"Can you get away from your body guard?"_

 _"I can try."_

I stood up... In an instant Charlie grabbed the keys again and put it inside his pants. "What are you doing?"

He smirk. "Making sure you stay put-" I'll walk- He ran to the bedroom door, and locked it putting the bedroom key's where he put my car keys. I turned towards the window which he locked as well.

"Are you insane!" He sat back down on the sofa with a smirk. "Let me out!"

"No."

"I'm hungry-"

"You just ate." I screamed frustrated. I sat on the bed glaring down at him. He just gave me a mocking grin. I scream again, and ran towards him jumping on him, and started hitting him.

"I hate you! I hate you! Why wont you leave me alone!" I kept hitting him. He pushed me back until I was throw at the bed, he got on top of me without touching me and glared down at me. "What?" I snap. "Are you going to hit me?"

"You need to stop hitting me-"

"Or what? Are you going to hit me?" I asked again.

"Don't be ridiculous." He took a deep breath and got off me... "But I will tight you down." He warned he walked back to his chair fuming...

 _"I wont make it. I'm literally locked in my bedroom... I think my body guard found out."_

 _"Sorry to hear that... another time..."_

 _"Yeah..."_

I threw the phone under my pillow and lay back on the bed annoyed... Being locked in this bedroom with Charlie was torture... I sat on the bed and glared at Charlie. Who just smirk at me.

"Your seriously going to keep me here?"

"Do you want to get out?"

"Yes... I"m hungry." He stood up, walked to the door and unlocked it. We walked to the kitchen together. I looked around the fridge for something to eat. I sat on the dining room table. I liked the ability, but I was scared of turning into a vampire.

"Do you want me to cook something for you?" I shook my head.

"I suddenly not hungry anymore-"

"Belle... Your going to be a vampire weather you like it or not."

"We shall see." He arch an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I rather die, than to become a vampire-"

"Are you talking suicide?" I nodded. He pursed his lips. "You want to talk about it?"

"No. There's not point."

"Maybe if we talk. You'll come around it-"

"Maybe if I was poor..." Charlie stared at me. "Am I the only reason, you don't want to follow your destiny?"

"No." I lie. He chuckle.

"Ok. Granted. We all new about vampires since birth... I don't know why your parents wanted you to have the human experience."

"Maybe they knew from the very beginning, I wasn't normal..."

"You still wanted to belong with our group-"

"Is not your's, you're separated."

"You really want to go out with your body guard?" He smirk.

"I learn not to see a difference, and all of the sudden I have to?"

"You have a point..." He whispered, we stared at each other's eyes for a few minutes, and that's when I remember, me and Charlie had a bet...

"What can you cook?" He smile.

"Whatever you can cook?"He smiled

"Whatever you heart desire..." I bit my lips thinking.

"I been dying for a lasagna. But remember our bet, no surprises." He smirk.

"I have orders ma'am."

"Would that count as cheating?"

"Nope." He chuckle, and started getting the ingredients. I sat down and watched him, making him nervous. "You never watched me cook before." I frown.

"Always took a shower, or a bath... I already shower."

"You don't want to take another one?"

"Are you telling me I stink?" He smirk.

"That's exactly what I'm saying..."

"Aren't you afraid I sneak out."

"I have visual of the only door. And your window is locked." I glared. I knew how to open it. My parents tried to lock me out from time to time. And I always sneak out. I storm towards the bedroom, slamming the door. I started the bathtub and tip toe towards the window. I unlocked it, how I knew and climbed out. My room was two stories up, I walked on the edge until I reached my secret ladder. I started getting down slowly, I was trying to be fast and I scraped my knees. I cursed mentally, and tried to hurry. Once at the ground, I hid and kept walking. If I ran I would make noise. Once I was a pretty good distance I took off running. I looked back at the house, grinning and bumped with someone and started to fall back but I was held by my arms. I stared at Charlie who was grinning. "Nice try. If it wasn't for the blood your might of win." I pursed my lips.

"I'm not giving up." He chuckle.

"That was pretty smart telling me your plan in question. Got me relaxed." I giggled. We walked back to the house. My knee started bothering me. I walked to the living room and took my jeans off. Charlie stared at me in horror. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking my knee. It's starting to bother me." I looked at it, and I scraped it really good. I winced. Charlie walked towards me and held my leg staring at it.

"I could heal it.." I stared at his eyes.

"With blood?"

"No." He smirk "With Saliva." I stared and started breathing hard.

"Ok." I whispered. He kneel in front of me holding my leg, and licked my wound. I know I should of feel disgusted, but it was too erotic. I feel a tingling sensation and looked down. My legs was healed. He stood up.

"Now dress." I smiled, picked my jeans, and walked to my bedroom. I was walking towards the bedroom when I heard the doors opening. My parents walked in. A few seconds earlier and... I shook my head. took off my clothes, and got in the bathtub. Charlie had time to close the faucet. I just relaxed when My mom walked in.

"Baby girl."

"In the bathroom." She walked in.

"How was the conversation with Peter?"

"He apologies for biting me." My mom nodded, but her face turned dark. "Mom... What was his punishment?" She stared.

"Why do you want to know?" I leaned at the border of the bathtub and stared.

"Is something I have to learn." She stared.

"Honey... There was a reason why we wanted you to think you were human... We wanted you to-"

"Mom... Please?"

She sigh. "Out of everything he owns half is ours-"

"Even his future wife?" My mom smiled.

"Because of that, his status got lowered. He's now poor." She frown. "Do you still like him?"

"Would you let me date him if I did?" She pursed her lips and looked worried.

"Baby. We can aloud someone from middle class, not someone poor."

"Why not?"

"Because it's consider vulgar." I frown.

"Really?"

"Yes really... It would get the boy killed." I stared.

"For dating?" She nodded... I suddenly started to worried about Charlie and understanding his point.

"Maybe... Just maybe I should just let him win our bet..."

 **CHARLIE'S POV**

I walked out of the meeting room trying to think of a way to follow that order. Belle was so stubborn, she was set on not drinking. I sigh, and started walking towards her bedroom. Being near her was so painful, but being away from her was worse. It would drive me mad worrying about that girl... Ever since I got hired, se's been in one trouble after the other-

The living room door was wide open. Belle's parent's walked out after me, and stared at the door just like me. I turned to look at them with a smirk, but inside I wanted to kill her.

"I'll bring her back."

"Thank Charlie." They said at the same time and went to their bedroom... I took off running vampire speed. I pushed on my abilities. I found her getting up from the floor slowly, she was tired, I barely broke a sweat. I glared at her, as I took a deep breath, and I ran stopping in front of her. She tried to run but collapse with my chest falling to the floor. I was pissed off at her, so I let her hit the floor on purpose, even though I was supposed to protect her, even from the floor. She grunted when she hit the floor.

I got on top of her fast, and put her hand above her head at the sametime and glared down at her.

"How did you find me?" She gasp out impressed. _It wasn't that hard really... Barely broke a sweat..._

"I been-" I started to explain myself, but I didn't owe her any explanation. "That's not important. What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to be alone."

"You could have asked..."

"Would my parents and you let me go?" I tried really hard not to smirk.

"No. But I would of make it look like you were alone..." I smiled down at her.

"Did I interrupted your meeting?" I smirk getting off her.

"No. We spoke for a few minutes, when I notice the door wide open..." I helped her get up, and we started to walk back to the house. "You know, if you drank your blood regiment you would of got a nice distance." She cringed horrified. I sigh mentally. "Sorry the protein smoothie."

"I will get away for a few minutes, without my vampire's abilities." She murmured under her breath. I stopped and stare at her amused.

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"It is."

"Ok. Fine. If you can get away from me as a human. I will kiss you-" She glared at me.

"Seriously" I nodded. "Why?" _Because I been dying to kiss you too._

"If you can get away from ME while being a human, no help from the smoothies. Then maybe... Maybe I am wrong about kissing you and maybe we could have a secret romance." I smirk, just as a pretence... I was a little scared and exited at the same time. I extended a hands towards her nervously. We shook on the deal. "It wont count on the days you drink your smoothie, so if you get away, just know that day doesn't count..." Although I might just honor it.

"Deal.."

Belle's breathing was normal so she was asleep. Finally... I tip toe towards her, and stared at her relaxed figured, she looked happy at ease. I put a finger on her cheek and caress it... I would give anything... anything to lived in a world similar to the human... where people can choose who to be with- I felt her breathing stop... She was awake. I ran to the chair vampire speed and sat down looking bored.

Belle sat up fast looking around scared, her hair was a tangled mess, that fell nicely around her face, she wasn't a vampire yet, but she had the beauty of one. She just woken up scared, and she looked like an angel. Her eyes fell on me. She frown. I was so glad, I wasn't human, she would have notice me, not behaving... Her frown deepened.

"Do you even sleep?"

"Yes." I said simply. I only slept at the same time she did, and just kept my ears open for any noise.. she lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes slowly again, then her breathing relaxed and she seem to fall back asleep. So I walked back and touched her again... I heard her heart beat fast, at the same time she open her eyes, and caught me in the act of touching her... _Fuck!_

"Are you checking to see if I'm sick?" She said sarcastically. I smirk knowing too damn well she caught me. I walked back to the chair.

"Sorry." Belle gave me a fucking crooked smile, that turned me on, and sat on the bed. "I though you were sleeping."

"So you touch me, whenever I'm sleeping?"

"No." I said too fast, and she saw thru the lie, rolling her eyes...

It was time for school and since Belle knew I was her body guard, her parents got us on all the classes together. Belle got up, and went to the bathroom, she took a quick shower... She walked out hair fixed, and with make up on, a towel around her body. I was once again getting aroused by the sigh of her. She was naked under the towel... She notice me.

"Your going to change here" I almost whispered.

"It is my bedroom." I looked around nervously. It was part of the job- She sigh. "Could you make me a hot chocolate please?" I nodded thankful to her and ran out. I started making her hot chocolate. I put her special blood diet on it. Once it was done, I walked back to the bedroom.

Belle was dressed in a tank top, with a leather jacket. White jeans, that hung nicely on her every curb...

"You know." She said taking the cup from my hands. "When I get married to the devil. I might hire you to be my chef-" I winced the though of it too painful to think about it now. The day she get married would... I took a deep breath and decided to burst her little bubble.

"You'll be drinking blood." I said coldly and she shiver.

"I rather die-" I glared down at her. She walked out of the room. I followed her annoyed. This girl was going to be the death of me.

She was about to sit down and have breakfast with her parents, when she notice the blood. WHat the hell is this?"

"Honey... You been wanting to be like us-"

"That's when I though you were normal!" She grabbed her keys, and back pack and walked out. I followed her giving her parents a sympathetic look. I ran vampire speed taking the keys from her, and opening the passenger door. She glared at me.

"I'm driving-"

"No. Your not-" I smirk at her. "Your parents are giving you the princess treatment."

"UGH!" She got on the car. I closed the door and got on the driver side fast, we droved away.

I was watching her eat at lunch lost in my own little world-

"Your freaking me out!" I laughed amused at her putting my shake down. "My parents were going to do this when I turned 18? Happy Birthday baby girl! By the way, we are vampire, the boy you like can't be with you, he's poor and your body guard-"

I laughed harder. I was too damn amused to shiver at that future where her parents knew she liked me... "They might of do it slowly. You were the one-"

"Shut up, and drink your stupid smoothie." I laughed again.

"Want some?" I said teasingly. I remember the time when she wanted to try it...

"I hope you choke on it." I spit the little I drank and started laughing hard.

On the last class her parents sent me a test message, they were going to work on the lab late... They were so close into perfecting the medicine, soon we would be able to walk in the sun without being scare of the medicine ruining out-

Belle stared at the house with a frown.

"They are-"

"Working. Save it." She stormed to the house straight to her bedroom. I stayed behind to make her hot chocolate. I put double dose of blood on it because she was careful with her food today, she didn't had that much blood... I walked in about to hand her the cup.

"You can put it on the night stand. I dont feel like it-" That's a first.

"It's better hot." I pressed.

"Don't want to." I nodded and put it on the night stand, if I pushed it she would find out why. I sat on the chair and watched her... I could do this job for free... Suddenly she grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom for a few minutes. I saw her getting ready by the sink I walked without making noise towards the door, and put a hand on the knob.. I wish I wasn't this coward, and I could just open the damn door and just kiss her... I rested my head against the door for a second closing my eyes. _Sooo closed, yet so far away..._

The knob move, I ran and sat on my chair looking bored... She put her under wear wearing the towel, let it drop and dressed fast. I was thankful for it...

She went to the kitchen and made her self a sandwich, she was about to eat it when her phone rang. She looked at it and sigh. She took a deep breath and answer it.

"Hello?" Paused. "Yes, you call my phone." Paused. I though we were talking." She looked annoyed. I was tempted to listen to who was talking on the other line... but decided against it. "You can come over-" She was interrupted. "They are working late." Paused. "Not exactly... they hired a body guard." Now I started to listen to the person on the other side, someone wanted to be alone with Belle...

"Could we go to our lake?" It was Peter, the guy with the nerved to bite her... I put my hands into a fist. _Please say no..._ "Please?" That got her... Did she had feelings for him? A spang of jealousy show it's ugly head.

"Ok. I'm going there now." I stood up vampire speed and beat her to the keys. I held the keys high, knowing she wasn't going to reach.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm pretty sure, you heard the conversation. I was acting like a child, her parents did say to let her go out. If she didn't know about me, I was bound to follow her in the shadows and only step in, when she was in danger...

"You don't have clearance to leave the house-" I started lying.

"Are you serious?" I was hoping she would tell the jack ass to fuck off... I nodded. She groaned and started dialing. I smirk relaxing-

"Mom-" _Fuck!_ "You put a Gorilla to watch me, what could be wrong?" I smirk amused. Belle giggle, and I almost listened again. "Can I see Peter?" She got mad, I pursed my lips nervously. "Mom... We both know why?" A paused. "I just... I just want to talk to him..." I stared blankly but inside I was dying of jealousy, Peter got something I would never had... He had Belle for a few months... "Well if I have no other choice." She listened. "See you tomorrow." I had a feeling she just hung up on her mom. She walked towards me reaching for the keys, but I just turned around straight to the car. She groaned annoyed. I was too sad to find it cute. All of the sudden as i was driving her to the lake-

"How do you know where-"

"I been watching you since you arrived to school." I said simply. I need Peter and her special place... I stayed on the car, and put the music softly and tuned them out. I did not want to hear, how much they miss each other...

Out of the corner of my eyes I notice Peter was leaving and Belle grabbed him by the arm. I just watched without listening... _Was she begging him for another chance? It would be hell if they dated again... Although it was my job to tell on them. He was not aloud to see her..._ He snatched his hands back, and I got out fast glaring at him. He walked faster by me. Belle just stared at the water sadly... I sigh.

"Ready?" I said behind her. She just nodded.

I drove us back to the house. She walked straight to the bedroom and I follow her. I wish I could tell her something encouraging. She lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She sat down and stared at her phone. I stared at her curiously.

She stood up as to leave. I took her car keys again, and put it inside my pants with a smirk.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure, you stay put-" She started walking towards the door stubbornly. I ran to the door and locked her in, hiding the bedroom keys in the same spot as the car keys. She turned towards the windows. I ran and locked them. I must admit I was feeling better. Thanks to her stubbornness, we were trap alone in her bedroom...

"Are you insane!" I sat on the love couch she had an smirk at her amused. "Let me out!"

"No."

"I'm hungry." She lie.

"You just ate." I said calling her bluff. She scream really frustrated with me. She sat on the bed throwing daggers my way. I gave her a crooked smile. She scream again and ran towards me. She jump on top of me, and started hitting me.

"I hate you! I hate you! Why wont you leave me alone!" She kept hitting me until I suddenly had enough of her little outburst. I pushed her back using my vampires abilities and threw her on the bed getting on top of her. I leaned towards her really tempted to kiss her when she spoke, bringing me back. "What? Are you going to hit me?" I stared. _I would never-_

"You need to stop hitting me." It really didn't hurt me, it was just too damn arousing.

"Or what? Are you going to hit me?" Where the hell did she got that idea?

"Don't be ridiculous." I took a deep breath, the moment was gone, and got off her. "But I will tight you down." I warned. I stormed towards the chair and sat down... I almost kiss her, and she will never know...

She took her phone angrily and texted something, she got a quick response. She answer back, and threw the phone on the side. She lay on the bed annoyed. After a few minutes she sat down and glared at me. I just smirk at her.

"Your seriously going to keep me here?"

"Do you want to get out?" I needed fresh air, this room was becoming intoxicating because of the lock down.

"Yes.. I'm hungry." I stood up fast, and open the door. We walked to the kitchen together. She looked at the fridge frustrated.

"Do you want me to cook for you?" I could put more blood since she didn't drink the hot chocolate. She shook her head.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." I sigh.

"Belle... Your going to be a vampire weather you like it or not."

"We shall see." I arch an eyebrow at her comment.

"What do you mean?"

"I rather die, than become a vampire-" I got scared, she was talking dangerously.

"Are you talking suicide?" I whispered, too scared to even think straight. She nodded. "You want to talk about it?"

"No. There's no point."

"Maybe if we talk. You'll come around it-"

"Maybe if I was poor." My heart swollen in hope.

"Am I the only reason, you don't want to follow your destiny?"

"No." she lie. I laughed relaxing a little bit. That made too of us.

"Ok... Granted. WE all knew about vampires since birth. I don't know why your parents wanted to give you the human experience."

"Maybe they knew from the beginning I wasn't normal..."

"You still wanted to belong with our group-"

"Is not your's." She clarified. "Your separated."

"You really want to go out with your body guard?" I smirk amused at her, the truth was... I wanted to go out with my charge...

"I learned not to see difference, and all of the sudden I have to?"

"You have a point." I whispered. WE stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Fuck it, let me kiss her-

"What can you cook?" She said suddenly. I smiled and sigh...

"Whatever you heart desire." She bit her lips thinking and I had to fight a gasp.

"I been dying for a lasagna. But I remember our bet, no surprises." I smirk, she was still scare of the blood.

"I have orders ma'am." I said honestly.

"Wouldn't that be count as cheating?" _Was she trying to run?_

"Nope." I laughed. I started getting the stuff ready. Belle sat down and watched me, making me nervous. I almost kiss her twice today, if she watched me- "You never watched me before." She frown.

"I always took a shower or a bath..." And she already took one today.

"And now you don't want to?" She smirk.

"Are you telling me I stink?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Aren't you afraid I'll sneak out?"

"I have visual of the only door, and your window is locked." She glared at me, knowing I was right. She stormed towards the bedroom, slamming the door. I laughed. I heard her starting the bathtub, and I relaxed and concentrated on cooking... I cheated and did everything vampire speed, once the lasagna was in the over, I walked back to the bedroom...

The bathroom door was wide open, the water was running, but Belle was gone. I turned it off fast and leaned against the fucking open window, she knew how to open the lock. There was blood in the wall. She hurt her self sneaking out. I jumped down and took off running. I caught up with her fast. I stood in front of her, as she looked back at the house with a winning smirk. She bumped with my chest again falling to the floor. I held onto her fast pulling her to me.

"Nice try." I said a little proud of her. "If you had blood in your system, you would have won." She pursed her lips annoyed.

"I'm not giving up." I laughed. I was hoping she said that.

"That was pretty smart telling me your plan in question form. Got me to relax." She giggle. We walked back to the house. She winced in pain. She walked towards the living room and started to take off her jeans. I gape at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking on my knee. It's starting to bother me." I walked towards her and look at it. She did a good number on it. She wince. I held onto the leg staring at it... She had nice legs...

"I could heal it." I said in a trance lost on the sigh of her blood. She stared at my eyes.

"With blood?" She said scared.

"NO." I smiled at her. "With Saliva." She started breathing hard.

"Ok..." She whispered. I knelt in front of her still holding her leg. I licked her wound closing my eyes... Her blood was something out of this world. I went to lick it again, using my fangs this time but I heard her parents car in the distance. I stood up fast.

"Now dress." I said nervously. She smiled, picked her jeans, and walked to her bedroom. She open her bedroom door as her parents walked in... I sat on the dining room waiting on the lasagna.

"Any news?" Her dad asked me.

"Nope, she tried to escape earlier. I caught her, and gave her blood on her hot chocolate so she would heal, she scrapped her knees." I Lied, but she would of heal that way too. "She don't know i Put blood on her chocolate, she just assume it was her immune system."

I took the opportunity of Belle in her bedroom with her mom, to go outside the house and take a quick cold shower... I was too consume by belle I would end up kissing her, and losing my will power to her...


	14. Giving up on life

I sat by Peter's and I lake and stared at the water. I asked Charlie for one of those I'm alone not really alone treatment and he aggree. I was scared for him, if I pursue him it would get him killed if my parents found out... But I was so confuse about everything...

"Charlie?" I whispered. In an instant He was sitting next to me.

"Yes, Ma'am?" I smiled despite myself.

"I..." I took a deep breath. "Could I ask you a few questions?"

He stared at me for a moment. "I can't tell you about your royal status... Your parents are going to start teaching you-"

"No is not that."

"Ok... I'll try, I'll let you know when I can't answer... deal?" I nodded.

"Deal... When I first started in this school. You sort of started to pursue me, my parents freak out when you and I were at the living room alone that first day of school, yet they let you in my bedroom at night-"

"Ok. Let me interrupt you there and explain. Ok?" I nodded. "I was hired to watch you a month before you came to Minnesota." I stared at him curiously. "I was just finishing with My recent job assignment, and your parents pulled some strings to have me... When you arrived at school I pretended to pursue you just to have you closed. I was trying to follow you the easy way." He smirk. "About inviting you to my place... Well it was irresponsible, but wanted to get food. You got your self in detention-"

"I was in school. I was safe-"

"You'll be surprise." His face turned dark.

"So that first day... My parents freak out because you were at the house-"

"No. They freak out because we looked like we were about to kiss. Once you were in your room I told them my prefer method... they just gave me a warning about breaking your heart-"

"So they know about the dream?"

"No... I... I took that too far-"

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted.." He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Any more questions? Or are you ready to go back to the house?"

"One more..." He stared. "Why do you have to sleep in my bedroom...?" He smiled and stared at me for a second without answering.

"Does it bother you that much?"

"Not... really." I said honestly.

"You haven't seen it... but you do get attack a lot-" I frown at him.

"I have" He nodded.

"Yes. I killed three vampires already." I frown.

"When?"

"Usually happens at night."

"Why?"

"Because of who you are... And what you could get them.." I pursed my lips. He extended his hands. "Come on, lets take you back to the house." I took his hands, and we were off...

A few weeks went by and Peter had a new girlfriend. Charlie would stared at me warily, but I was ok with it. Peter deserve happiness...

Something in me changed though. I started hanging out with Cleo a lot, she was showing me the perks of my future life. We went to the clubs every night, and because I had Charlie my parents worked most nights leaving us alone a lot. They wanted the cure so I would be able to walk in the sun with no problems. As far as I knew they already did found the cure. Ever since I started the vampire school, the vampires walked in the sun. Charlie told me, they had incidents of third degree burns, and one death... I never saw anything, but then again, everyone kept me in a bubble...

It has been a few weeks after I found out about vampires, and I was on the club. Charlie was around somewhere being what he knew how to be. Invisible. I was drunk already, dancing with Cleo provocatively. Kyle came towards us.

"Hey." He looked me up and down. I was wearing a black dress, that was right to my body. "Have I apologies for confusing you with a human?" I glared, at him but kept dancing.

"I don't recall."

"I am truly sorry."

"I'm-" Cleo stared at us with a smile. "Going to the bathroom-"

"I'm going with you."

"Don't be absurd." With that she left me dancing, with the asshole. I glared and slap his hands every time he tried to touch me.

"Aren't you with Cleo?" He laughed.

"Why? Because we hooked up?"

"Yes."

"You have a lot to learn. One of the things is that you need to know is that I put my name to be one of the challengers for your hand." I looked at my hand confuse then at him.

"My hand?"

"Yes, there are a lot of guys that wants to date you-"

"I'm."

"Popular." He smirk.

"Your wasting your time. I would never-"

"I got accepted." I pushed him off me, and went to the VIP and started drinking more heavily.

 _My parent's wouldn't be stupid enough to pair me up with Kyle... Yeah right..._

"Belle?" I looked up. "I think you had enough."

"You can go to hell." I spat at him... He glared and sat next to me.

"what's with you?"

"I hate my life!" I stood up, and stumbled out of the club. I knew Charlie was following me. I kept walking.

"Where are you going?"

"To hell." I looked around.

"Let me take you home..."

"NO!" I saw a car coming in the distance, so I started distracting Charlie. "I'm sorry... Kyle freak me out." I felt him stop.

"What did he say?" I stopped but to watch the car getting closer, while pretending to look nowhere.

"He got accepted to be one of-"

"Ah... He wont-" That's when I jumped in front of the truck. Charlie ran to me vampire speed, put a hand on my waist, and turned moving me out of the way. The guy didn't even notice a thing. I fell to the floor hard him on top of me. "WHAT THE HELL!" He face was furious. I pursed my lips annoyed. In a swift motion he stood up, and picked me up, putting me over his shoulders. I just let him without a fight.

The life lay out for me wasn't for me... I was never normal... Charlie was angry. He drove home fuming the whole way, his hands grabbed the steering wheel, and he was shaking. He took me to my bedroom in his shoulder and threw me to the bed harder than necessary. I grunted.

"Ouch!"

"What the hell was that?"

"Is called crossing the street." I said drunkenly.

"It looked like you threw your self at the car."

I laughed. "Please!" He stared at me for a long moment, studying my face. He decided to believe me.

"I"m getting you water-"

He started to leave. "Charlie?" He stopped and turned to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Can you make me something to eat?" He stared.

"I want something to munch on, but I'll settled for food."

"What do you want?" I shrugged, but then decided to give him something that took time.

"Something with chicken?"

"Ok." He walked out. I grabbed a bottle of vodka I had, and grabbed all the pills in my cabinet, I started drinking bottle of pill after bottle of pill each bottle I gulped down the throat with vodka, until everything went black, and I passed out.

I was in pain, lot's of it... I went to hell... I sigh. I groaned and started to open my eyes really slow.

"Fuck." I whispered.

"Yeah... Your alive." I looked around until my eyes found Charlie. It looked like we were at a hospital.

"What happened?"

"You mean after you trick me into cooking so you could kill your self?" He was beyond pissed. I nodded.

"I heard you body hit the floor." A pain expression crossed his features. "I brought you on time, for the hospital to pump your stomach." He must of accelerated a lot more using his vampire speed.

"Wouldn't you be better off?" He stared in disbelieve.

"If you died?" I nodded. "I would be out of a job." He said lamely. I stared at him.

"You just said my parents pull some string to have you-" I said in disbelieve. He was going to say something when the door burst open, and my parents walked in.

"Your excuse." He nodded and walked out. I sat down.

"Baby." That was my mom, she went to my side, and grabbed my hand. "Why?" Tears were falling down her cheek.

"I"m broken mom... I am not cut out for this life, like my school mates."

"What do you mean? We only want the best for you."

"Really? Stuck up snobs fighting for a chance to date me? Meanwhile I can't say who or whom I want to date-"

"We just give you a list, you are the one choosing..."

"Well I don't see how you guys could accept Kyle after what he did to me-"

"He apologies-"

"Peter apologies and you ruin his life." My mom stared and tried to composed her self.

"He bit you-"

"It was a mistake-"

"No... It wasn't. And you have to trust me on it."

"Well I can't stand kyle's touch. I'm guessing in your book almost bite is not bad-"

"We'll take him out of the list-"

"NO! I don't want anybody! I don't want to be a vampire!" I grimaced, my stomach hurt when I yell..

"Honey..."

"Don't. You wont change my mind... Get a new daughter... ONe that is not damaged." My mom gasp, and tears tarted falling down again.

"What are you saying?" She whispered, as her voice broke.

"I'm saying. I wont stop until I'm dead-" My mom, stood up and took off running out of the room crying. My dad stared at me, and walked to my side sitting down next to me. He looked scare.

"You think having you was easy?" I shrug.

"We...had to do a lot of things to have you... Your our little miracle-"

"Dad, the school is surrounded with vampire kid-"

"They looked like kids, but they been around the same time you mother and I have-" I frown really confuse now, then why were they in school?

I did not cared any more to learn. "Save it dad... Charlie told me, then one in a million story.. But I am not set up to just listen and obey." He smiled at me and looked really proud of my words.

"That we know. We-" He took a deep breath. "If all of this is overwhelming for you... We'll stop-"

"Can I be human?" He stared.

"Honey You'll die."

"That's how is supposed to be-"

"No. You'll die young, you wont make it past 30." I shrug.

"That's better-"

"I don't want to be a vampire..."

"What can we do to change your mind? What would make you come around to our world?" I stared at my dad. There it was, a chance... A chance for happiness. But I was too damn scare. What if my parents just found a way to kill Charlie.

"A break... From school from the vampire world. I want a time to breath."

"You have a deal... I'll call the school and give you an early summer vacation." I smiled.

"But honey?"

"Yes?"

"Charlie is going to be with you 24/7 until we are sure... You no longer-" I smiled. _I like that..._

"Suicidal?"

"Yes." He gave me a kiss on the forehead. As he walked out, Charlie walked in.

"Did you hear?" He nodded.

"Thank You."

"For what?"

"For not asking for something stupid..."

"Like?" I smirk. He smiled, and walked towards my side, sitting next to me.

"Like asking to date me." I smiled.

"I though it would be a stupid request."

"It would." He smirk.

"I know... It's kind of stupid to think a body guard would fall in love with someone he's protecting." I said sarcastically.

"Exactly." He smirk at me.

"Charlie... Did I ever thank you for saving my life?" He smirk

"No you didn't. Or saving you from the car."

I gave him a crooked smile. "Some day I will."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well in order to thank me properly, you have to be alive, so as long as you don't say it.."

"Thank-" He put a finger on my lips making me giggle.

"Not now. Your tired, and I wont take it seriously." I laughed, then grimaced. He step back and stared at me in concern. "See. You need to rest." I nodded and closed my eyes...

"Belle?" I open my eyes. It was Kyle.

"I heard you were getting out early?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"I also heard the competition was going to be postpone until futher notice." I stared at him, what did he want?

"Yes. Thank God." He stared at me.

"You don't like the idea of guys fighting for a chance at your hands?" I glared at him.

"Your not a man-"

"I did say sorry."

"You were hooking up with Cleo a few weeks ago."

"You'll learn soon enough about wanting to enjoy your life before you get married."

"Why? Is marriage a death sentence?" He chuckle.

"Yes, because infidelity is against the law. Once you marry your married until death do you apart." I frown.

"What about divorce"

"There's no divorce once you get married. Married is for all eternity." I frown. If I was scared before Now I was even more.

"Oh come on, It got his perk."

"Like?"

"The married part of course." I stared confuse.

"Wasn't that the part of living in hell?"

"Is like a hate/love relationship." I giggle.

"But that doesn't mean, you want to have fun before coming serious."

"So if we got married-" Just then Charlie walked in with a cup of coffee. "You would be loyal to me?"

"Of course. I would treat you like the princess that you are." I smiled. Charlie walked in, and gave me the cup of coffee glaring at Kyle.

"She needs her rest. Were leaving in a few weeks..."

"Of course." Kyle picked my hand, and gave it a kiss.

Charlie watched him walked out with a glare on his face. I smiled amused.

"Your considering him now?" I giggle.

"We were just talking." I drank the hot chocolate, then spit it out. "You didn't make it?"

"Your in the hospital, not your house." I grimaced at the cup, and put it on the table next to me. He smiled crookedly. "You like my chocolate that much?"

"Yes."

"What else do you like about me?" He asked all of the sudden. That was a dangerous question. I stared at him, and he stared back leaning down towards me.

"Aren't you getting in dangerous water?" We stared at each other's eyes for a second.

"No... What else you like about me?"

"You need to make me food so I can taste?" Suddenly the machines started going crazy. Charlie stepped back and stared at them scare. He stared at me then at the machines, just as the doctors and my parents came in.

"What's wrong?" I sat down, and smirk.

"I...I got nervous."

"Why?" I gave a quick look at Charlie who paled.

"I don't know." I frown, and lay back down.

"Honey... Did Charlie tell you. That we were staying for the summer in the mountains."

"I heard something similar... But what are you doing with your work?"

"Well be working from the mountains... That's why Charlie is going to give you company." I nodded.

"The nurse came in, and put something in my medicine, and I started to get sleepy, until I felt asleep in a nice peaceful sleep.

 **Writer's Note: In all my stories there are different POV so you know what are in both main character's mind :) But with this one, I wanted to keep you guys guessing. But I want to answer your question Ann, so I put a little conversation with Charlie :) Like he said Belle has been put in a bubble since birth. Her parents and now the kids at school hides a lot of things from her. Because she's a princess, she's in constant danger, and that when Charlie comes in. He had taken out treats when he was watching from outside, that's why he asked to be in the bedroom is easier to hear treat and to rest at the same time. Yeah, Charlie is the only one that took out her bad side, but as you notice in this chapter Belle has grown a conscience about putting Charlie in danger like that. I am soooo sorry about all the suicide attempt on this chapter, that is something I don't condone, and I been kind of nervous putting it in a story. So I want to explain that part. Belle is full of life, but ever since she found out about the real world she's been taken by a spin, and finding out that her parents approve of someone who drug her to drink her blood, when Charlie and Peter our out, drove her a little mad... There's also the preface lol, but hopefully you guys are seeing why, she want to do a type of Romeo and Juliet :)**


	15. Vacation Part one

I packed my stuff, Charlie took it to the car. I was wearing sweat pants, and a long shirt. My hair was in a pony tail. My and Charlie on the back of the car...

"How long is the drive?"

"10 hours baby."

"So go to sleep baby..." I nodded, and rested my head on Charlies lap, and I fell asleep fast. I was starting to wake up, but I heard my parents talking, so I didn't open my eyes, and didn't move.

My father laughed. "Other than that. How are you liking the job?"

"Is ok..." Charlie sounded hesitant. My mom joined my dad and laughed.

"You can be honest. We wont be mad.."

"Well.. Your daughter is a handful ma'am. She continually make's my job a little hard. It was actually a little easier to guard her, when she was clueless." Both my parents laughed.

"Do you want us to talk to her?"

"No. I can handle it. Besides, I think she IS coming around."

"Well, thanks so much for accepting the job offer. Your one of the best body guards out there. We were afraid of not getting you."

Charlie laughed. "You almost didn't."

"You have a girlfriend Charlie?" That was my mom.

"I did... We broke up recently."

"Why?"

"It was a fun thing type of relationship. Cleo was my girlfriend."

"Ah." My parents said at the same time. "We hope Belle enjoy her single life too, before she get's married."

"She seem's stubborn, like they kind of girl, who would want more..."

"Yeah... She's a hopeless romantic." I felt Charlie stiffened...

"I notice-"

"Would it be crossing the line to ask you... To show her the perks of being a vampire?"

"Like?"

"Don't know, take her out in the woods, and show her what can we really do."

"I'll try. Sir, Ma'am." They were going to say something else, but I had enough of them talking about me, so I decided to let them know I was awake. I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Are we there yet?" They all laughed.

"We barely made a dent."

"I am hungry." They all stared at each other, but Charlie was aware, he only pretended.

"We ate before leaving." My dad said clueless. I frown.

"I AM human. You guys are usually better at this-"

"We only had to make you breakfast and dinner... Long periods between meals. And you always took care of your self on the weekends." They were right.

"We wont see a fast food restaurant for a while... Maybe you should just drink a smoothie." My mom started to take a cup out.

"I rather starve." I murmured. My mom put it back. I knew I pissed my parents off, but they tried to hide it.

"We'll stop soon." My mom said curtly. I rested against the window and watched the movement of the car, the passing trees it was oddly soothing...

We stopped at a Applebee's. My parents and Charlie just order alcohol. I order a steak, with mash potato, and vegetables.

An hour later I was full, and more relaxed. Once the car started to drive off, I rested my head on Charlies lap again, and closed my eyes. I was starting to fall asleep when My parents started talking again.

"Belle is refusing to drink blood. We need to find a way for her to drink it. No only because she wont be ready if she don't, but she's safer having vampire blood in her system." It was hard to stay relaxed but I managed.

"Don't worry about that, as we discussed before. I been putting blood in her hot chocolate..." It took everything not to sit up and slap him, right there and there. This asshole has been tricking me with the hot chocolate. "And whenever I do cook for her, I always put blood."

"Thank's so much Charlie. You are a life saver. Our daughter is scare of being a vampire. We notice the symptoms since she was little, and we got her to see vampire movies. We though she would find it cool, romantic, but our daughter just saw unnatural monsters. We hope she changes her mind... Thank's so much for coming with us, and keeping her entertained. We do want her to have a human life, before she's a vampire-"

"What about bringing a boy? It's going to be a few months, wont she get lonely-"

"She's freaked out by vampires right now... At least she tolerate you, so you are enough for now... Last time she heard about boys fighting for her affection, she tried to kill her self..."

"She liked Peter-" I felt it... Even with my eyes closed, how the atmosphere changed.

"That guy get's one mile closed to her, and he's going to lose his life-"

"I think... it was an accident-"

"HE should of known better.."

"I though you guys forgave him? He's still walking-" The sinister laughed that came out of my mom, and dad, gave chills down my spine. I never heard it before, and I hope I never hear it again.

"What he is now... Is no life I would want."

"Why?" I felt Charlie stiffened... Was he asking because... He was considering us?

"We own half of his family's company. And they paid a big fee for the next 15 years. They went from middle class to worse than poor. He needs at least two or three jobs to keep up with the fee, besides working the family business, because if they lose that... And he spend a day in the hole."

"Ah."

"No one drinks my daughter's blood without a scratch." After that there was silence. I couldn't fall asleep... If I was guilty about Peter before, now it was 10 time worse... I told him, he ruin my life... When in fact I was the one that ruin his... I gulped thinking I needed to make it up to him-

"Where here." I sat up about to open the door, when Charlie beat me to it. I glared at him stepping outside.

"I have two good hands-"

"Baby girl, just go to our bedroom and settled down. Charlie will bring, your backpacks." I sigh, and walked to my bedroom. I sat on the bed, when Charlie walked in covered in my bags. I smiled watching him.

"Are you going to put them in the dresser as well my good sir?" He stood up straight after putting them in the floor and stared at me, not amused.

"Do you want me to Ma'am?"

"Nah, don't want you using it as an excuse to grab my panties." He stared at me for a long second, then walked out. I giggled and started taking my clothes out of the luggage, and put them away. I notice some white short, and I stared at them, putting them on. I put a bikiny top, put my hair into a pony tail and lipgloss and walked out.

"Where are you going sweetheart?"

"To the lake-"

"Charlie-"

"NO! Can I have one freaking minute to myself PLEASE!" I storm out. I heard my parents laughing.

"Give her a freaking minute Charlie, since she asked so nicely." I sat by the lake staring at the water. Whenever I came with my parents it was always frozen. I don't think we ever came in summer time. I smiled. I like this, summer at the lake house... _It's going to end..._ A tear fell down my cheek. I clean it. I got in the water trying to calm down, and swam around. The water was freaking cold, but oddly cooling. I swam around enjoying it. I looked out the shore, and there was Charlie, sitting down and watching me, with a smile.

"Join me?"

"I"m on the clock." I smiled.

"Aren't you always on the clock?"

"Touche. Yet I do have days off. I'm not an animal." I stared at him curiously.

"So... When are you off?"

"Nice try." He smirk. I was going to say something to him, but though better of it. I went under as if something grabbed me, then I got out coughing water.

"Help!" He was standing by the shore staring at me with concern. I went under and stayed there. I felt him jumped in the water, I went limp and let him get me off the water. I closed my eyes, and let him dragged me off the water, He put me on the floor.

"Belle... Stop playing." He leaned down towards my mouth and my stupid heart betrayed me, he put a hand on my chest and pushed, making me cough and sat down. He laughed. "Nice try."

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You were trying to get closed to my lips." I stared. "There are other ways to save your life." I glared and lay back on the grass.

After a while I notice Charlie staring down at me, he was making me nervous.

"I have told you, just take a DAMN picture. It will last longer." He smirk, looking down at me still, and leaned down, making me nervous.

"What if I already have?"

"You have?" I whispered too damn exited to hide it.

"I have... Belle I love you-" I gasp and stared at him truly exited now, my heart beating out of my chest. Out of nowhere, he stepped back laughing. "Your too easy, to make fun of." I sat up fast blushing embarrassed, and punch him in the chest hard, making him fall to the floor. He laughed harder.

"Don't take it personally Princess. Just having fun." I glared. "Thirsty." He said all of the sudden.

"No." He smirk. I ran to the water and jumped in going under, then cold water cooled my heated cheek. Stupid Charlie. I swam around until my arms beg for mercy. I swam to the shore, and lay on my back. Charlie got on top of me without touching me and looked down at me warily.

"Are you ok?"

"I though better of it."

"What?"

"What if everything has blood." Charlie gave me one of his stupid crooked smile, then one that made him looked like a bad boy.

"You were listening to us?"

"Yes."

"You wont taste the blood, You'll like it."

"What part of I don't want to be a vampire you don't get?"

"Why are you so scare of it?"

"I'm not scared... I'm just romantic-"

"Wouldn't it be romantic to be immortal?"

"No. That's not natural." He smirk.

"Is anything natural?"

"I always fantasies about growing old, having kids, grandkids..." He grimaced.

"You still can have kids. Is not impossible."

"But it is hard, and once my daughter or son get to an age, I have to turn them, and them their kids..." I sigh. "It's seem forced."

"Belle-"

"Save it... You wont changed my mind."

He stared at me debating for a moment. "You can just get the water out of the faucet."

"Thanks." WE both walked back in the house. I grabbed a cup and served myself water straight out of the faucet. I walked to the fridge open it, stared at the food... But I was too suspicious to make myself something...

"There's no way, they put vampire blood in eggs." He chuckle. I took the pack of eggs, and started making me some. In an instant Charlie was in front of me, and I stared at his eyes...

"Belle." I blink and looked around. Then I looked down at my plate. There was a steak rare, only a piece was left, mashed potato, vegetable. It was the food I ate at applebee's They must of order a to go plate. There was an empty cup of smoothie in front of me as well.

"What-"

"I'm sorry." Charlie said. At least he had the decency of looking guilty.

"I though you were helping me-"

"I'm working for your parents. Not you." I pursed my lips stood up, glared at him, and ran to my bedroom. I locked the door, and threw myself at the bed. Really angry. They were going to put the stupid blood in my system, one way or another. I felt strong after the smoothie. I took off my wet clothes and drop them to the floor. My bedroom had a pool in the balcony. I got in, and swam around naked, and crying. I rested on the stairs and looked up to the ceiling.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm not in the mood-"

"Belle..."

"GO away Charlie." He ignored me, and open the door, walking towards my bedroom. I sat on the stairs and glared at him. He was going to say something then stared at me mouth open. "What?" I snap.

"Nothing... I have to guard you." I rolled my eyes, and kept swimming around.

"The bedroom was locked." I stopped and leaned against the wall of the pool staring at him.

"I have keys." I rolled my eyes at him... He sat down on the sofa, and watched me. I got out of the pool and walked naked to the bathroom. I took a long shower, then put a towel around my body and walked to the bedroom. I dressed up fast. Charlie looked away while I did. I lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"No."

"Your just going to stay here, for the rest of the day?"

"Too bored for you?"

"I don't mind sitting down. It's actually refreshing." I rolled my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't think I like this idea anymore... I'm going crazy... In school I had distractions..."

"You want to go back?" There was such a big hope on Charlies voice, that I changed my mind back. I wanted him to suffer with me.

"No... I'm not ready to face those vampire yet.." He smirk, and nodded. I think he saw thru me. "Charlie maybe-"

There was a knock on the door, then my mother walked in. "You ate baby girl?" I sat down and glared at Charlie.

"Yes. Charlie use compulsion to give me a good dose of vampire blood." My mom stared at Charlie who was smirking. The nerve of him.

"She heard out conversation in the car... There was no tricking it out of her." My mom glared at me.

"Are you seriously going to get mad at me over an employee?"

"I don't know this girl." She said disappointed.

"What? A snobby vampire? Is what you wanted me to turn-"

"No. I want you to stay our daughter while training to become a vampire."

"You can't have both." My mom sigh annoyed.

"Charlie... I actually came to ask you something. My husband is going to town for a few hours. I was wondering if you wanted to take your lunch early and go with him. Or you rather use a car by yourself?" Charlie stood up fast.

"No. I'll go with him. Thanks so much." Charlie walked out.

"You want to do something baby girl?"

"Did I." My mom winced. "N-" She looked sad now... I sigh. "What do you have in mind?" She smiled.

"I don't know..." She was going to say something when there was a knock at the door. We both frown. This place was pretty private and secluded.

Me and my mom walked together towards the living room. My mom open the door and her hand dropped to the side and paled. I stared at her, then at the vampire standing at our door.

"Kate." He breathed saying mom's name with such reverence.

"Are you insane!" She hissed at him, but there was a hint of excitement in her eyes.

"WE need to talk-" My mom stared at me warily, and I took the hint.

"Baby-"

"I'll be in my bedroom." I walked towards my bedroom really curious about the stranger...

 **Writer's Note :) Ok, guys I don't want the chapters to be short, so let's do something fun. What is something you guys would like to see on the next coming chapters? Besides Charlie and Belle kissing, that's coming, but not as soon as you guys want ;)**


	16. Confessions Part One

I pretended to walk all the way to my bedroom. I open the door and closed it. I was too curious to not listened. I never seen my mom nervous before.

"How many times have I told you. I'm not Kate. I'm Katherine, or Miss Thomson."

"I know... I shouldn't be here.. I wouldn't If I wasn't desperated. Please let me talk?" I heard them walk to the sofa, and sitting down.

"Ok... Make it quick. Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Make it fast Antonio... If my husband finds you here, he will kill you-"

"Would you care?"

"Please... Let's not go there... It was so long ago-"

"Not for me... Your always on my mind-" My mom hissed at him.

"Antonio how can you still Love me? Didn't I ruin your life?" An awkward silence...

"No Kate.. You will always were, and be, the best thing that crossed my life... The night we made love-"

"Had sex-"

"You were a virgin-"

"STOP IT! If you came to get me to have an affair-"

"I would never ask you that." He sounded outraged.

"What do you want?" He sigh.

"I'm truly sorry for coming to you... But I'm desperated... I did waited until I got you here alone-"

"What's wrong?" She sounded soo worried about him...

"I need a loan-" I heard him move. "I promise I'll pay you back every scent-"

"Why do you need a loan?" It wasn't a no, more a curiosity on my mom's part.

"I'm losing everything." My mom gasp.

"Even your company?" She whispered.

"I have to give it to your dad.. The company wasn't doing well, and it was either bankruptcy or giving it to your dad to buy myself some time. It bought me 4 to 5 months without paying the fee. But after the 5 months are over, I have to pay the fee again or-"

"You get killed..." My mom finished for him. "How much do you need?" My mom sounded so guilty, would that be my life?

"Enough to start a new business, or invest the money and be able to pay the monthly fee for a few months-"

"I'm going to give you in cash. I been saving it, since that night... My husband doesn't know, so he wont miss it." I felt my mom moved around. A few minutes later I heard her give him something.

"Thanks so much Kate. I will pay you even cent."

"No. That's your money... it would be best if we don't see each other again."

"I"m still paying you back. I'll find a way to find you alone-"

"NO... Please. It is your money. I been saving it-"

"I didn't earn it."

"Yes you did... I'm so sorry Antonio." I heard them hug. They both stood up, and walk to the door.

"And Kate?"

"Yes?" She whispered.

"I never stopped loving you. I always have and always will. Everything happened because we loved each other. It's forever in my heart."

"Did you got married?"

"No girl accepted my proposed after you..." With that he walked out...Once the door was closed I started to go down. My mom was by the floor on the door crying.

"Mom?" She looked up, eyes red. She stood up fast, and started cleaning her eyes.

"Yes honey?" She tried to smile.

"Dad wasn't you true love, like you two always told me..." She stared at me in shock, then scared, then resigned.

"Let's go to the lake." We walked together and sat by the shore.

"Your dad and I were engage since I was 18 years old... I had something fast with Antonio... But I knew the rules. I knew when I turned 18 they would prepared me to be a vampire, Guys would fight for a chance at my hand in matrimony... your dad won..."

"Did you choose him?"

"Yes, of all the finalist... He was the purest-"

"Who punished Antonio, for having sex with you?" My mom wince.

"My dad took half his financed... Your dad did the physical punishment."

"Did you try to help Antonio"

"No... At that time... But I did start to save money. I knew one day he would need it." I knew Peter had the same fate as Antonio, maybe I should start saving too...

"Mom... Could you tell me your story?" My mom stared for a few seconds, then nodded. She bit her finger until blood came out, and offered me her blood. I stared at it stupidly.

"It will show you..." I sigh and drank the blood. "Close you eyes, and let my memory take you away. You will see thru my eyes..."

 _Suddenly I was back at school. I was very popular, every kid wanted to be with me, but I wanted with no one. I was walking in my own little bubble, my own little world, until I bumped with someone, the impact made me fall to the floor. I looked up and glare. There was a tall, tan boy, black hair, light green eyes looking down at me, with a frown, he extended his hands towards me. He was wearing low rise blue jeans for a man, a white tank top, with a leather jacket. He looked latino, and was hot._

 _"I'm so sorry Miss. I didn't see you there."_

 _I stood up cleaning my self, without his help. "Clearly!" I walked away._

 _Another memory came..._

 _A bunch of guys were trying to gang rape me... Antonio fought them all winning. We sat by a lake and he held me in his arms... Every worried dissapeared and I felt safe and secure for the first time in my life..._

 _Me and Antonio had a lot of encounters, making us develope feelings for each other. I told my parents about Antonio and they told me to stay away from the boy, that he wasn't for me... But in my heart I knew he was my soul mate..._

 _I tried to talk to Antonio or be alone with him... He refused. He talked to his parents as well.. They freak, they said I would ruin his life, if he ever got with me..._

 _My 18 birthday came, and I found out I was going to be a vampire, and I was going to watch guys fighting over me until there were 10 to choose from. I asked about Antonio but my parents said he wasn't in the same class as me... Which broke my heart..._

 _Daniel Thomson won, And I fell my life being over from that moment. Because as soon as he won, and he was one of the finalist... I choose him. He gave me an engagement ring, and just like that... I was engaged at 18, the wedding would be in a few months, and after I was turned..._

 _I was crying by the lake I felt someone sitting next to me. I turned to look and it was Antonio._

 _"Hey... Congratulations." His voice broke._

 _"This sucks." I cried more._

 _"Well immortality sounds cool."_

 _"Yeah..." I turned my whole body towards him. "Antonio... Can I see you tonight at our secret place?"_

 _"I don't think that would be a good idea Kate..." He took a deep breath. "We should just end it right here and-" I threw myself at him, making him fall to the floor. I got on top of him, and gave him a passionate kiss, then stepped back._

 _"Please?" He sigh, but nodded._

 _Antonio came late to our secret place, he tried to resist me, but it was futile... I knew we had sex but didn't saw the memory, we were getting dress after when-_

 _"Katherine!" Me and Antonio stared at Daniel in shock. He gave Daniel a murderous look._

 _"It would be my pleasure, you get turned into the vampire world broken and poor." He yell for guards who dragged Antonio away..._

 _"Daniel... Please... Let it go, don't tell my dad-" He gave me a murderous glare. He was going to say something when..._

I blinked and looked around a little confuse. My mom was sitting down sadly and staring at the water.

"Do you love dad?"

"Yes." She turned and stared at me. "I learn to love him..."

"Learn?"

"Yes... It took me 300 years, because I couldn't tolerate your dad, I didn't forgive him right away for telling on Antonio to my dad." I frown.

"300 years.. Really?"

"Yes, we were married for all eternity, but I wasn't talking to him... Small stuff started to happen, and I started to stand him near me, then I started to like him, then having sex with him, then making love... Then we started talking about kids." She smiled.

"Dad was without sex for 300 years?" My mom smiled and nodded.

"The sad part was... He couldn't cheat on me with that excuse, the poor guy had his hands.. That was one reason, I started to change from hate, to admiration... Another husband would have forced his wife... Not your dad-" My mom read my face. "Honey.. your not going to have my story-"

"Peter-" My mom put a hand on my cheek.

"Peter got hurt, because he bit you-"

"Mom, it wasn't on purpose."

"He should of known better."

"What if I love him?" My mom smiled at me with a knowing smile.

"Baby... Your dad and I might be powerful in the vampire world, but were not powerful enough to break the marriage rule... But I will promise you this. I will help you protect the person you love, if your ever in my shoes-"

"So Peter-" She gave me a knowing smile.

"Do you want to waste my help on Peter?" I pursed my lips. NO I didn't, especially with Charlie involved... "I know you don't love Peter. And he crossed the line, when he bit you. He's lucky his alive."

"How do you know. I don't love him?"

"Because I know you."

"So I can't have sex? I have to stay a virgin?"

"Yes."

"But I can date other's vampire?"

"Yes."

"Does the guys have to stay virgin?"

"Not really... But since girls can't have sex..."

"But Cleo?" My mom smile.

"You'll have to ask her story one day."

"Isn't the vampire world a little sexist?" My mom smiled.

"A little... Let it go for now?" Just then we saw the car coming. We spend a few hours between the guy visiting, me seeing my mom's first love, and talking to her. My dad got out of the car, and walked towards us with Charlie.

"Hey. How are the two most beautiful girl in the world doing." My mom smiled sweetly at him, and stood up giving him a kiss.

It was hard to believe... She hated him for so long. They looked in love now... I stayed sitted watching them.

"Baby girl, we'll be working. Charlie will stay with you." I nodded and watched them leave, then went back to staring at the water... This world sucks... But my mom did promise me to protect the person I love...

"Charlie... My parents won't be honest about it, but could you answer a question?" He sat next to me, and stared at me warily.

"Yes?"

"Why the separation of classes? Why can't vampires get with people they love?" He smiled.

"Because it wouldn't be fair." I frown confused.

"For example. I'm poor, your rich. Is not the law of life, to parents take care of their children for all eternity, you have to spread your wings. Your parents are giving you money when you get married for investment. Then after that is up to you. So your going to have a nice starting point where I... So technically your putting more into the marriage that I would..."

"You work- You must of save money-" He smirk.

"It would not get close enough to your starting money."

"Is my life. Why can't I choose?"

"Because people get blinded by love, sometimes they don't see clearly. If someone do get with you for your money, there's no cheating and no divorce..."

"What's with the stupid rule about divorce?"

"Beat's me."

"We could have fun... Before we get married-" Without sex...

"I can have fun with certain girls... You for example. Our relationship would have to be platonic, if I had sex with you, I would be sentencing myself to a harsh punishment or death." I frown.

"Not every relationship have to have sex... there are-" He gave me a crooked smile.

"Oh.. but sex is soo fun, is hard to give it up." I glared at me. I knew what he was doing... He was being a jerk on purpose. I looked at the water sadly. If I hated the vampire world before, it was worse now.. "Hey... I'm joking... Mostly-" He chuckle. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scare Charlie..."

"I feel guilty for what I did to Peter." He put his hands into a fist and glare at the water.

"Don't. Peter got what he deserved-"

"You use to envie him.."

"I use to... until he crossed the line, when he bit you. I honestly think he got off easy.. and to be honest...if he didn't bit you when he did.. You two would up end up having sex..." His glared deepened.

"Are you jealous?"

He scoffed. "Why would I be jealous?"

"You envied him once, call him brave-"

"That's when I though he could control his hunger. Now I think he's an idiot. He will have a horrible life for all eternity for his stupidity." I looked away. I felt horrible. "Hey." He said gently. "Is not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"You like him... you didn't know any better. He's already a vampire-"

"Is not that..."

"Then what is it?" I bit my lips nervously. "Belle?" I sigh.

"I was happy someone showed interest in me... And I wanted to forget... so I agree to be with him... If I was stronger, and said no... He would of been ok now.."

"What did you wanted to forget?" He sort of whispered.

"Nothing." He nodded not wanting to push me.

"Don't feel guilty Belle. He was the one that pushed you and pursue you, he knew it had to stay platonic..."

"I guess." I said not convince. We stared into each other's eyes, and I leaned slowly towards Charlie. He leaned towards me, just then my heart started to beat fast, and he stood up fast. "Charlie.. I-" He stepped away from me, and looked down at me.

"Let's get inside, it's getting chilly. You should eat dinner." I rolled my eyes at him, but obey. I stood up slowly. I walked to the house with him, he kept his distance. I walked straight to my bedroom and lay on the bed closing my eyes... The next thing I knew I felt asleep...

 **Writer's note: Yep Kyle wants to marry Belle. Most wealthy vampire's do, because of Belle parents, she's a good catch. So what do you think about Belle's mom past? You guys like it?**


	17. Vampire Life

My feet was at the water, I had a beer in my hand... I closed my eyes and remembered the small romanced my mom had with that Tony guy... Poor guy... Peter had the same fate.. A tear fell down my cheek. I gulped down the beer and threw it to the side. I open a new one and started drinking it.

"I'm pretty sure That's illegal."

"I'm pretty sure, You can go fuck yourself!" Charlie laughed.

"You're acting more, and more like a high class vampire." He said sarcastically. I gulped down the beer. I was about to drink a new one, when he rook it out of my hand.

"HEY!"

"How many you have so far?" I glared. I was pretty sure. I was drunk...

"I don't know..." I lie. He smirk and sat down next to me, and stared at me, making me nervous.

"Do you want to go on a boat ride?"

"With you?"

"Who else?" He smirk. I pursed my lips thinking for a second.

"One condition."

"Yes?"

"I bring more beer."

"Your drunk already." He said with disapproval.

I shrug. "You're my body guard, not my father." He glare at me, and stare at me. Then walked away, I took the beer he took away from me, and I started drinking. He was back with a plate of food, and another six pack. I took the food, and started sobering up. I had a feeling it had vampire blood on it. "Thanks." Once I was finished we walked to the boat, him carrying the beer. He helped me got in, and took out the ropes, then he got in. And we were off. He gave me the beer, while he steered the boat. I took one out and started drinking. I ignored Charlie and went to my own little bubble. I leaned on the border of the boat, and put a hand on the water.

"Belle, becareful-"

"What?" I turned to look at him, still at the boarder.

"Would you save me?" I gave him a crooked smile.

"Is my job. It's what I get paid." He said cruelly. I glared at him.

"You're such an asshole, sometimes." He just wink at me. I sat back on the boat and grabbed a beer. In an instant he was in front of me, taking the beer off my hand, and putting it behind me. The stupid boat didn't even rocked.

"Do you want to see one vampire ability?" I stared nervously. "Are you scare?" He smirk amused.

"NO!" My voice went high an octave, and he laughed. He stopped the boat in the middle of the lake. I looked around nervously. "Is this the part where you dump my body so I drown."

He leaned closer to my face and smiled our faces were inches apart, he usually didn't like to stay close to me.. "I get paid to guard you, you think I would get rid of you?" I glared at him, but didn't say anything. I like having him this closed... It didn't last long, he step back giving me my space. I looked around, the boat didn't rocked. One of the abilities."

"Ok, What's another one?" I whispered. He stood up in front of me fast again, hand extended. I put my hand on top of his. He pulled me to him. And went up. I scream. He looked down at me, he was holding me by the waist with one hand. I closed my eyes tight.

"Come on Belle... Open your eyes." I did slowly... the first thing I saw was his eyes.. We were closed together, his hands was still at my waist. I looked down... We weren't that far away, but we were floating.

"Hovering?" He nodded with a smirk.

"We cant fly... But this is closed." He went down to the boat fast, as if he lost the power. I scream. He chuckle. "Just kidding. And he hovered up again."

"DON"T... Please.."

"You're scare?" He arch an eyebrow.

"Yes." He gave me a sweet smile.

"I would never let anything happen to you." We stared into each other's eyes.

"Yeah... Yeah.. I know, is your job-" He pulled me closer to him, if it was possible.

"No Belle.. I would save you for free... You're worth saying." I stared at his lips.

"Don't... say stuff like that..." I whispered.

"Why?" He whispered back at me, his eyes went to my lips too. Then we stared at each other's eyes.

"Because... Because... You know I like you." He smiled down at me.

"Like, like Or." He arch an eyebrow. "Like, like?" He smiled down at me.

"Like, Like." I stared at his lips, then at his eyes, then at his lips, and I started leaning in. He stared at my lips too, and I though he was letting me kiss him and that's when he let go. We both went down towards the water hard. There was a big splash as we hit the water. I gave him a punch in the chest making him laugh.

"Let me show you another one." In a swift motion he put me on his back, and we went under the water, and he swam, fast. He went too fast for me to keep my eyes open... I held onto his neck hard, making him pull us to the surface. I let go of him and cough water.

"I need air."

"I'm sorry... I forgot you need to take breaks." I splashed water in his face, and started swimming the other way. In an instant Charlie was in front of me. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Oh come on. Don't be a party pooper." I glared. "Let me show you the benefits of being a vampire?" I pursed my lips.

"Ok."

"Let's try again." I got on his back. And he swam, but not under water. He stopped a mile away from the rapids.

"What are you doing?"

"Just stay on my back." I did. And he took off. When we arrived at the bottom I was laughing and having a good time.

"How far away are we from the boat?"

"Let's just say if I was human, it would take us a day to get back." I smiled.

"Ok... I'm having fun." He arch an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"But I am thirsty." He pursed his lips.

"Ok, let's go back.." I got on his back, and we were off. 5 Minutes later, we were climbing back at the boat. I took another beer and started drinking slowly. Charlie started rowing away... By the time we were at shore I finished all the bottled, and I was drunk. I lay back on the boat and closed my eyes, enjoying the rocking of the boat.

"Charlie."

"Yes."

"Could we stay in the water?"

"You look sleepy."

"But I like the feeling of the boat in the water." I fell him laughed, but I kept us in the water.

"Belle?"

"Hmmm?"

"Were back at shore." I sat down and looked around. Charlie jumped out, and extended his hands, and helped me out. My foot got caught and I fell. Charlie bend to catch me, I was in his arms, and we were staring into each other's eyes. In an instant he steadied me, and we walked to the house, which was empty. "They are getting more supplies.." I shrugged. "You want something to eat? I can cook it for you-"

"Ok." I smiled and nodded, and headed to my room. I took off my wet clothes. And took a quick shower. I got dressed in sweat pants, and a tank top and I got down. Charlie was still cooking. "It's smelled good." He smiled.

"Do you mind watching the food while I take a shower?"

"There's a house on the back for employees.. It's too far, so I was just going to take a quick one, on the outside." I stared at him nervously.

"Ok.." He walked out. I watched the food.. But listening to the water, was making me lose concentration. So I walked to the living room, and watched him thru the window. He was wearing only shorts and was putting on soap on his body... He looked really hot... He turned to look at the window, and I closed it fast. I ran to the kitchen and lowered the fire on the stove. Charlie walked in fully dressed, and smelling even better. "You went to your apartment risking my life?"

"I was pretty fast. Were you in danger?"

"No.." He walked to the kitchen and checked on the food. He turn it off, and started making a plate. I sat on the dining room and started eating.

I moaned. "Wow. How are you a good chef?" He smirk.

"Why, Thank You." I ate the whole thing, while Charlie watched me. I started drinking water, then stared at Charlie.

"Did you put blood on my food?" He pursed his lips nervously. I threw the empty plate at him. It hit him over his head. I went to grabbed another one, in an instant he was in front of me, pushing me against the wall softly, hands above my head. I glare at him.

"Drinking blood wont turn you, is just giving you strength."

"I don't-"

"Trust me... Trust me." He whispered.

"You have orders?" He nodded. Maybe being strong wasn't such a bad Idea. I smiled at him, and nodded. He stepped back letting me go. I went to my bedroom, lay on my bed and closed my eyes.

 _The next thing I knew I had fallen asleep..._

 _I was in an alley... Watching my new prey... I stared at the guy, he was talking on the phone distracted. I licked my lips already tasting the blood in my lips. I took a step towards him... Out of nowhere Charlie came out of the shadows. He put a hand on my waist, and stared at me._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Getting my food. Isn't that what vampire's do?" He smirk looking down at me.. He blocked my view. I leaned against the wall, and he stood up in front of me, leaning towards me._

 _"No. Not anymore. There are stores for our food." I frown._

 _"Wait... What?"_

 _"Yep.. I could take you if you like." I stared at his eyes, then his lips... He notice me looking at his lips. "See something you like?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"What?" He said voice husky leaning towards me._

 _"You." He pulled me closer to him. And we shared a kiss. I put my arms around him, His hands went under my shirt, and touched my bared skin, every touch turn my body on fired, his hands went up, making me moan. I leaned against the wall, and he followed me, not breaking the kiss. Once his hands reached my boobs he squeezed, driving me crazy... Then he started taking my shirt over my head..._

"BELLE!" I sat up and looked around scared. My hair flew around me wildly.

"What? What?" I started breathing fast. Charlie was leaning down too closed for my taste. "Why did you wake me up?" I suddenly was mad.

"I..." He frown, and looked nervous. It would have been cute if it weren't for the fact that he interrupted my dream. "You seem in trouble-"

"IN my fucking sleep?" He took a step back, as I glared at him. Why did you wake me up! I was mad at him...

"I'm sorry. You moaned-" I blushed. "I called your name and you did not answer. I got worried... you didn't look asleep." I took a really deep breath. " I though something seriously happened to you."

I lay back on the bed frustrated. It wasn't Charlie's fault... But he was really making it hard for me to stay away from him, especially since the only thing I can get with Charlie is on my dreams... Charlie climb on the bed once I was calmed and sat next to me.

"Belle... What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. I was having a really good dream." He smiled.

"It must of been really good if you were about to rip my head off."

"You and I were kissing..." He stepped away from me a little bit.

"Ah..."

"Why are you telling me?" 

"Well you did ask... I have found confidence that we could have a secret romance..." 

"I dont want to-"

"Even if my mom, would help us out?" He looked tempted.

"You truly want a romance, for just a few months?"

"No.. I want it all with you-" 

"That's not possible, Belle, That law is not going to change... As long as we don't get involved, it will be easy to forget each other..."

"Maybe for you.. I wont be able to get you out of my head no matter what..."

"I'm so sorry Belle... But I can't..." I nodded. I would not risk his life...

"Could I be alone?" He nodded, stood up and walked out, closing the door after him.

I need to forget about Charlie... It would not be healthy for him, if we dated, even with my mom's help... I should just embraced the vampire life. My mom was happy and in love...


	18. One Step Closer To death

I was sitting down at the dinning room with my parents. They were drinking their smoothie and I was eating my breakfast without blood, because I was drinking a smoothie as well. I wasn't going to let them know, but I was getting addicted to the smoothie, I liked the feeling it gave me. I wasn't going to be as strong as Charlie, but I was enough to hold my own.

"Baby girl." I looked up.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm great."

"We were thinking..." They seem nervous. "That maybe now you could learn the vampires rules.." I stared at my parents curiously. Could I change the rules?

"What?"

"You have drank enough blood by now.. Your system is taking it well. We think you're going to transform into a vampire nicely. But is not only about turning into a vampire. You need to be prepared, you need to know the rules-"

"Are you guys teaching me?" They stared at each other. "You're not?" I frown confuse, we were away from school.

"Charlie knows everything, and we are giving him our rule books. He's perfect." _He sure is..._ "We are really closed in perfecting our medication... We want you to keep a normal life."

"So I could be out in the sun?"

"And sleep at night." It could actually help.. I bit my lips nervously. It actually sounded perfect...

"What would happen... If I waited?" They stared at me in horror.

"Why are you asking that?" My mom said carefully.

"Well.. I don't want to be another eternal vampire... I would actually would like to look like you guys..." They smiled relieved, but looked scared.

"Baby girl.. You HAVE to be a vampire by you 20's.. You might as well do it when you're 18 to be safe.. You're still going to look the same."

I clearly ignored the Have to part. "I don't want to be turn that young... How about 30, 40-"

"YOU CAN"T!" MY father snapped at me, He hit the table hard breaking it. I stood up, just as my mom, and Charlie, My father's eyes were red. I cringed under his stare. "We are going to turn you into a vampire a few months after you turn 18 and this is the last time we're going to talk about it."

"Honey..." My mom whispered at my dad's ear.

"So what? I'll be married at 19?" I ignored my mom, and stared at my dad.

"No. Once you're a vampire, you're going into a hard training of becoming a royal and how you're supposed to act, and your duties, then you're going to see the challengers, then you're going to choose your fiance." I rolled my eyes stood up and walked away ignoring him.

I got out of the house, and went straight to the lake. "What's with you and the water?" Charlie asked. "Your dad is really pissed at you."

"Enough to kill me?" I said jokingly.

"Your parents would never hurt you-"

"I'm pretty sure being turn into a vampire hurts-" He laughed.

"Touche." He laughed some more. "Let me rephrase that. Your parents wont hurt you bad enough to kill you, kill you. Not a vampire death." I smirk at him. "So what is this about? Why do you want to postpone your transformation?"

"I truly don't want to be forever 21." He smirk and stare at me.

"Cute." I wink at him.

"Charlie... Why do I have to be turned by 18?" He looked away. I had a feeling, they were hiding something from me.. I decided not to push it... Yet. "When are we starting the class?" He turned back to me with a thankful smiled.

"We can start tomorrow..."

I ate breakfast with Charlie... My parents like always were working early. If I was honest with myself I missed them. They started working all the time since I found out the truth...

"Belle?" I looked up.

"Finished?" I nodded. Took my plate, and clean it up. We walked to my parent's office which had a board. "Ok, let's start with the rule." I nodded. "They been since any of us can remember-"

"Can they be changed?"

"If someone can change a law, would be you, and your family." _YES!_

"How?"

"Well, you know you and your parent's are royal right?" I nodded. "And you know you're a princess?" I nodded again. "Those statements are true-"

"So my mom, and dad are Queen and king?" He smiled.

"No.. We don't have kings and Queens in a while. You parent' are just called royal. They are more like judges, which consist of 5 people. You'll stop being called a princess once you married, you'll be just a royal..."

"So there are 5 people judging right now?"

"Yes. Until you become a vampire, and two of them are going to lose their chair. One spot is for you, one for your husband. So out of 5 people 4 will be part of your family-"

"So we could do whatever we want-" He shook his head.

"Your mom and Dad are famous for following the rules to the letter. That's why they stay in power for so long-"

"They can be overthrown?"

"Yes..."

"Ok, so if I want to change a rule. We would need a vote?"

"Yes."

"And they would ask the one person that's not family for his opinion, then more powerful people their opinion and they would vote-"

"Am I going to be part after I get married?"

"Yes, because you have to watch guy's fighting over you, and that takes time away from your dutie..."

"Ok, so what are the major rules?"

"Glad you ask. You know the no cheating after you get married?"

"Yes.. Actually why is that? Why do the vampires care about a perfect marriage?"

"Well.. There were some killing, and that's another rule..."

"So by putting the no cheating they stopped the killings?"

"Yes. The other one I told you. No killing.. If someone do something wrong, you take it to the judges. If is minor, jail time, if it's major death... No stealing. We all have jobs, and banks, stealing is a death sentence-"

"Seem's a little harsh-"

"We are vampire's. Everything we do is harsh. There's no need for stealing."

"Are the jail empty?"

"Pretty much. Jails are only for minor stuff.."

"Like?"

"If you break someone's property, by mistake. You spend a little time in jail, pay a fine, then be on your way."

"What's another major rule?"

"Those are the only major ones. After that, they all little." He was going to say something when he received a call. He took his phone out of his back pocket and stared at it as it rang with a frown. He sigh and picked it up. "Yes?" He paused. "That's because I'm not going back to school-" He was interrupted. "I can't say anything to deny or confirm that information." He caress his forehead with two fingers as if he was getting a headache. "Then why did you call me?" Paused. "Well you know why I'm mad at you-" He stared at me as he listened warily. I stood up with a smirk and walked towards him, making him frown.

"It's that Cleo?" Charlie rolled his eyes and passed me the phone.

"Girl.. You should of call me-"

"I"m sorry." I said interrupting her. "I had a small mental breakdown."

"Why?" I took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you when I get back-"

"So you have an early summer huh?" I giggle.

"Yep." We parted ways, and I hung up. I started to give the phone back to Charlie, but though better of it, and took off running with it. I was fast thanks to the vampire blood, so I gained a good distance. I ran with all my will power and hid. I open his phone to read his messages, but he had none. I got out of my hiding place and Charlie walked towards me with a smirk. I gave him his phone back.

"I delete my messages constantly-"

"There are ways to find those-" He laughed.

"I would have found you way before you did." I giggle. I walked to the lake, and he followed me.

"Charlie... I want to apologies to you for the way I was acting, especially the suicide attempts... I give you my word I'll behave from now on-"

He stared at me in shock. "Excuse me ma'am. Who are you, and what have you done with Belle Thomson?" I laughed.

"Nothing. I realized, I been acting stupid, and childish. Besides... it's been proven, you'll save me everytime.." He smiled sweetly.

"Everytime." He whispered.

"So.. I might just let you show me the life.." He stared.

"Like?"

"We'll you don't need air... We could go scuba diving." He stared at me.

"If we get distracted and I start to lose air, you'll get me out of the water fast." He gave me a crooked smile.

"Sure."

"I don't know... Show me everything you can do. I want to see it thru human's eyes. I have a feeling, it's more exciting as a human, than a vampire..." He nodded understanding.

"You'll still have to learn behavior and such-"

I stared at him bored. "Really?" He smirk.

"I'll make it fun-"

"Oh yeah? Like?" He walked towards me, with his mischievous smiled about to say something when my parents came in towards us.

"Charlie!" They looked exited. "We need to talk to you!" He gave me a wary look. My mom smiled at me.

"He'll be back honey... We just need him for a few minutes." I smiled.

"I'll be here. I promised." They all stared at me for a long moment. Then decided to trust me. They all walked inside the house. I put my feet in the water, and relaxed. I came to terms with being a vampire. I knew deep down I was in love with Charlie, He was the one for me. And I will fight-

My phone vibrated. I frown and took it out.

 _"I can't wait. I miss you already." I giggle._

 _"What do you suggest?"_

 _"Can we hang out at your summer house?" I was about to text her back, when she text again._

 _"I'm at your gate... Surprise!"_

I ran towards the gate without thinking, and open it, taking the security out. But who I found outside wasn't Cleo... It was Peter-

"Surprise!" In a swift motion, he picked me up, and threw me on the back of the car, got in, and sped away. I tried opening the door but I was locked in a way I couldn't open it, and I could not jump to the front because there was a rail in the middle like the police cars, only that the outside it looked like a normal car.

"How did you get Cleo's phone?" He stared at me thru the review mirror with a crooked smiled, but it looked twisted.

"A phone app, I didn't really hacked her phone, just made it look to you like she was texting you."

"We could of talk. This is reckless, stupid, and dangerous" His crooked smiled widened.

"You tried that... Your body guard didn't let you leave... I been watching you ever since, especially since you came here. You been watch like a hawk... So I made things happen-" I nodded we were blurring, he was way too fast...

"Like?"

"Don't worried about it for now..."

"Peter... What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it now." He looked back, making me look back, but all I saw was blurring trees. "They truly left you alone didn't they?" He said surprise. "How lucky are we?"

"Are you going to hurt me?" He laughed.

"Now, THAT would be stupid..." I sigh relieve. I did not want to ask, maybe I should just wait to see what he wanted, but the curious part got the best of me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm so glad you ask." He paused for emphasis and stared at me, scaring the hell out of me even more. "We are going to dissapeared for a few days... Then I"m going to do what we should've done when we were going out together. Have sex." I gasp, with that he speed away to an uncertain future...

 **Writers Note: What a twist huh? Peter went from good to a villain :) I want to know your thoughts Do you think Belle is going to lose her virginity with him? Or do you think he's going to rape her? Third option you think Charlie would save her before all that?**


	19. Writer's Note Part Two

I'm working in the next chapter. I'm a little slow on the next one, cut my finger cooking, and now I'm writing with one hand lol. Ouch... but wanted to talk about your reviews. Yes Daniel Thomson is a great person, no only he spared Antony's life for sleeping with his fiance, he didn't force his wife to sleep with him. They even slept in different bedroom. I didn't think about it, but yes, he's like Severus Snape :) If you see in the little memory that Kate showed his daughter Kate was a spoil brat. She was used to getting her way, and she though she could have Antonio.. Her daughter is the same way, only she's kind of understanding the dangers of dating Charlie, so she was thinking going another way about it. Thanks for answering the question I asked on the last chapter, I have a little mix feelings about it. Peter is too smart for Belle, so it is going to take me a minute to figure out for her a way to escape him until Charlie can rescue her. :) But I promise working on it now.


	20. Romeo and Juliet death romantic?

I woke up in the trunk of the car. I wasn't tide down, so I looked around for my phone all over my jean... I couldn't find it... I'm guessing Peter disposed of it, it would be the first thing, Charlie tracked...

The car stopped moving and my heart started beating fast. The door of the trunk open and Peter looked down at me with a smirk.

"Your making a lot of noise-"

"Maybe is a lot of noise because your a vampire." His smiled widened. "Why am I on the trunk?"

"What? Not comfortable enough for you Princess?" I glared, I was starting to detest that word. Charlie used it, whenever he wanted to be sarcastic, and now Peter was using it in the same manner.

"I was wondering why... When you first took me, I was on the back sit." He stared.

"Yeah, I need to hide you. Your parent's are powerful and smart. They are looking for you right now. Which reminds me. Get out." I obey quickly. Peter looked around nervously. "Take off everything." I stared, pissing him off. "I will do it for you." I started taking off my clothes- "Necklace and earrings too."

"But-" He hissed. I took them. HE threw everything to a buch. "Peter, please don't do this... Let me go."

"Get back in the trunk." I obey fast. He walked towards the car putting the hands on the door.

"Peter, my parents will find me... Please just let me go now-"

"They wont find you. THEY will find your body when I'm ready for them to do so." I shivered, and I was scared again. "Don't be scared baby. It's going to be a Romeo And Juliet death."

"Peter..." I took a deep breath. "I'm not in love with you... Were not fighting to be together-"

"That's because your fucking parents never gave us the chance to get that far." Peter looked around nervously. "We'll have time to talk later baby, right now, we need to get going. I got rid of your phone, and now, your clothes, and jewelry. But stupidity get caught.." He took my neck, and prickled it with a needle. I started to get sleepy. "Sweet dreams my little princess."

Everything went black.

I woke up to the light. I didn't open my eyes completely and stared.

"Sorry. I'm just checking on you... I gave you way too much last time. Didn't wanted you dying without a happy ending." I was nauseous, which confirms what he just said.

"I feel sick-" He helped me out of the truck, I was still naked. I bend but nothing came out. Peter gave me a shirt. I put it on fast. I sat down, by the side of the road. Peter let me. "How long have you been driving" He smirk and stared at me.

"10 hours." I frown. "We have officially put a dent to Minnesota, and threw off your parents off our trail. I'm pretty sure they are still looking around Minnesota. He walked to the car. I was too week to stand up on my own. He came back with a bottle of water, I took it, and started gulping it down. I was parched. I drank the whole water fast, and was started to feel a little better. He then handed me a burger king bag. I stared at it hungrily, but maybe if I put my self in a hunger strike- "Suit yourself. I am drugging you again. I don't want you awake while I drive, just in case stupid though cross your mind, besides the more you sleep the more your body feeds on the vampire blood making it leave your body fast.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I promise, I'll let you know. Once we are save." He handed me the bag and I took it. I looked around. I had no clue where we were.. I ate the cold water with a grimaced, but I was starving, so it wasn't bad. "Sorry. I Bought it an hour ago, but you were still out cold. I finished the burger fast, and started on the fries. My head was getting clearer. Once I finished he took the empty paper and put it in a plastic bag, and threw it in the trunk. He helped me up, and my legs felt strong. "Do you need to pee? Or" I nodded. I needed to pee bad. I went to a buch, lowered my self since the only thing I had was the shirt... And pee. Peter walked to the bush and told me to move away, and poured something where I just pee. It stank. Peter walked me to the trunk and helped me in. "I'm letting you stay awake from an hour, then night night for you princess. Are you going to behave? Or you rather go to sleep?"

"I'll behave." I said fast. I could not stand the though of being drugged again. We droved again. I sigh. I started feeling guilty about Charlie. _Would he think I ran away? How long did it took them to notice I was gone? Would my parents blame Charlie? They were the one's that called him.. I did promise, to stay put..._

I started to cry. Stupid, stupid, stupid... Tears started falling down my cheek, and that when I cried harder. I don't know how long we droved but I spend it crying. The car stopped, I cleaned my tears fast, as the car trunk open. Peter looked down at me and Tsk.

"This is why I'm drugging you. Can't have that beautiful face stuffy. Why are you crying?"

"Peter... Please... I am begging you... Just let me go." My voice broke. He shook his head, grabbed my leg and pricked it again. My complain died in my lips as everything started to get fussys.

"Don't worry baby. When you wake up, we'll be half way there and In a hotel room."

True to his words. I woke up with my hands tied behind my back, legs tied, a rag in my mouth. I looked around frantically. Peter came out of the bathroom a towel around his waist.

"Oh hey sleepy head. Hungry?" I shook my head, just as my stomach called my bluff. The hotel room looked expensive. Wasn't he poor? He sat down next to me and grabbed the phone and order room service. He untied me and took off the rag odd my mouth. I started to rubbed my hands and feet. "Sorry. I needed a shower, really really bad." He chuckled. That made two of us- "I'll let you take one... AFTER You eat." I nodded.

"Where are we?"

"Texas." I gape at him. WE been driving for a day? "Don't worry, we are not staying, is just a stop."

"Were are we going?"

"Mexico." I frown at him. "I know, but is far away from Minnesota, they wont track you there. He was right. No one would think Mexico... "But we are not staying, maybe a month or so, our final destination is Colombia." He was truly trying to make us dissapeared.

"Why are you doing this?" He was going to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"Room service." He glared at me, making me cringed.

"One word. And I kill the human, and make you MINE in this bedroom vampire blood or not." I paled at the word mine. "Are you going to behave?" I nodded. "Say it." He hissed.

"I'll behave." He hid the stuff that I woke up on, and ran to the door vampire speed and open it. They guy walked in with a cart that was covered. I was tempted to ask for help, making a fuss, would give my parents some knowledge. But I just smiled, and pretended to having a good time.

"Someone is hungry." They guy said. Peter chuckle. Picking up his wallet.

"Yes, were famished. Right sugar bunny?" I nodded nervously. He gave the guy a 100$ Dollar bill whole smiled and walked away happy. "Good girl." He smiled pushing the carth my way.

"Eat, until you can't eat anymore. I need to eat too." I paled.

"Your feeding off me?"

"I have no other choice, the opportunity to take you came before I could buy enough supply of food. I ran out, fast..." I ate slowly. "Hey. don't look like that. You'll like it better than being drugged. So cheer up, besides I eat, every two days, is not like I'll eat every day. When we arrived to Mexico, you wont have vampire blood in your system will be gone, and you wont be fighting me."

"How long are we staying here?"

"Just the night." My face fell. "I wish, we could stay longer, but is a long drive to the part of Mexico I want us to go. So if I eat tonight. I"ll be able to spend tomorrow driving, and because you're human, and I have to stop for your necessities, every so often. It will take us about two days to get there." I grimaced, and ate faster. Once I was done Peter took me to the bathroom, he watched me take off my shirt. Once I got on the shower, he walked out... I cleaned myself really well. I was going to spend two more night on the trunk. I shivered. I shampoo my head. Then I blow dried my hair, and put a towel around my body.

When I walked out Peter threw a clean shirt at me. It smelled like him.

"Don't fight it." I didn't. I put it on. "On the bed." I obey again. I lay down, and he turned my neck softly. He bit hard making me cried out. Then I relaxed as he drank my blood greedily, he was truly hungry. I started to get weak, and weaker until I fell asleep peacefully...

I woke up in the freaking trunk. I groaned, and tried to relax. I don't know how long we droved, I couldn't keep track of time anymore. But I was starving already, and had to pee really bad. I started to kick, until the car stopped, Peter open the door and stared at me.

"Well hello there princess." He let me climb out. I ran to the side of the road, and crunch, almost not making it.. Peter ran to the car vampire speed, and came back. When I was done he gave me a wipe. I cleaned my self, he held a bag toward me. I threw it there. "Wait on the trunk." I obey. Once again, he poured something around where I pee.

"If you behave, I'll give you food, and let you stay up for an hour."

"I'll behave." He smiled, threw the closed bag in the trunk, and walked to the car. Picked up two pack of donuts and a bottle of water. I gulped down the water and ate the gas station powder donuts glaring at him. This wasn't going to fill me up.

"Sorry at the last stop, I was in a hurry. I almost forgot to get you those... Besides a little hunger is good for you. It will make you spit the little blood you have left in your system."

"How long?"

"We'll so far we drove 4 hours, and we are in Mexico. You been really good, so I was going to ask you... Do you want to sit on the backside-"

"YES! PLease." He smiled, and let me get out of the trunk, he closed it, and open the back door for me. I got in with a smile, the back side was an upgrade to the trunk. The trunk was killing my back. He locked the door, and took off driving. "So how long?"

"Baby, we are still driving for 14 hours more. I'll let you see around for an hour, give you more water and your sleeping until we get there-"

"Please... don't.. I can't handle being drugged anymore-"

"I'm sorry... I don't trust you." I glared at him. About an hour drived, he stopped at a gas station, bought a sandwich, candy and water, and gave it to me. I ate while he put gas behaving hoping he believe me... No such thing, he took off drinking, kept watching me. and when I was done, he stopped the car, and prickled my leg with a needle. But he let me sleep on the backside...

I woke up in a bedroom with no windows, and the door had nothing for me to open it, it must open on the other side, so we were at our official stop. I only had a mattress with nothing. I was too week to try to break the mattress. Another of Peter's plan's...

I sat on the mattress and waited for him. He came eventually, towel around his waist, hair wet, he looked like he just took a shower. He was annoying me. I only took one, since he took me from my home.

"You want a shower? Stretched your legs?"

"Yes. Please."

"Ah, good qualities of a wife." He smirk. I stood up really slow, and walked out with him. He took me to a shower. It looked really nice, it was in a bedroom. It must be his. I took off the shirt, and walked in the shower. I moaned when the hot water hit my body. I put soap, and shampoo my head. I was cleaned but I stayed on the water, to the point that it was starting to get cold.

I never knew I would miss something so silly as a hot shower. Peter walked in, leaning in against the door staring at me.

"Food's ready." I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around my body. "You lost a lot of weight. So I'm feeding you, and letting you stretched your legs. I'll eat tomorrow, after a second nice meal."

"Thank you-"

"Oh don't thank me. I'm going to ask you to do something for me about it." He put a hand on my waist and pulled me to him. Putting his lips on my neck, my first reaction was to pushed him away. He chuckle. "Not ready to make love yet." He said sarcastically.

On the bed there was a sundress and comfortable panties. I put them on fast and walked with him to the table. I sat down, and he put a plate in front of me. It had rice, beans, pork. And a cup of pepsi.

I ate nervously. Once I was done, he brought me a piece of cake. I"m so full-"

"Eat some." I did, but not all. I was truly full.

"Peter... What do you mean-"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go for a walk." He extended his hands towards me. Once outside I gasp. WE were in the middle of nowhere, no houses, no cars, only trees and desert. "I wouldn't lock you in your room, there's no way of you to successfully run away-"

"Then why do it?"

"You're too stubborn, and I don't want you, killing yourself without making love-"

"It's called rape Peter-"

"Oh trust me, sweetheart. It will be consensual. By the time we arrive to Colombia, our final destination. You'll be completely human again, and completely mine. Remember our time at the camp? You didn't know me, yet you wanted me? It will be the same-"

"It won't be real Peter-" He shrugged.

"Real enough for me." He took out a gun, and his cellphone out, at the same time. Scaring the hell out of me.

"I thought you said we had until Colombia." He nodded.

"We do. If you behave. I'm going to call your parents, If Mexico escape you lips.. Your first time would truly be rape, while your parent's listen. Then I'm putting a bullet in your head." _When did he get so dark?_

"Why are you letting me talk to them, then?"

"You don't want to?" He asked surprise.

"YES! I do, they must be going insane." He gave me an evil crooked smile. "Is just too nice of you." He just wink at me, and handed me the phone. I dialed the home phone number with shaky fingers. My mom picked on the first ring.

"YES! Hello?"

"Mom." I breathed, it was so nice to hear her voice.. I missed her so much. I love her. "Is me."

"Baby." She started crying. I heard someone run next to her. "Are you ok? Where are you, what part of Minnesota-" Peter took the gun out and stared at me, then fire the gun fast, took out my phone and broke it in pieces. I yell. The last thing I heard before he took the phone from me, was the gurgled cried of my mom. I stared at Peter in shocked, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Why!"

"I want them to look for a dead body, less people. You're too skinny to travel to Colombia, so I want us to relax here for a while, until you're strong enough. I ran to him, and started hitting him. He backhand slapped me so hard, I did a flip and fell to the floor hard. I put a hand on my cheek and stared at him in horror. "Don't test me." He grabbed me by the arms pulling me to him, then dragged me inside the house.

"Peter... Please, let me call them-"

"NO. I told you, they need to think you're dead, for us to relax here." I started to cry. My mom would go insane... He dragged me to my cell, threw me inside, and locked the door. I threw myself in the mattress and cried myself to sleep.

We stayed a few days like he said. Since I wouldn't eat willingly, he compulsed me to eat. Peter drank my blood every two days. I didn't count anymore. What was the point? I was getting healthier, by forced. Peter stormed in my cell, I was in the same position he put me yesterday. He glared at me... I just stared into space.

"I'll make you a deal" I looked up, not daring to hope. "You agree to act like a girlfriend. I'll let you talk to your mom. You break the deal. I'll make her suffer again, in a worse way." I pursed my lips for a quick second.

"Ok... I'll be a good girlfriend. Can I call now?" He shook his head.

"I need to go to town, to buy a disposable phone, since I broke the last one." He chuckle. "Is a few hours drive, so you can eat, then me. then I'll get you a phone." I pursed my lips, but nodded.

I ate, then he drank my blood, until I was out...

I woke up on the car, everything pack and ready to go. I looked around confused.

"Once you talk to your mom, were going to Colombia."

"Mister Thomson here." His voice sounded so dead.. It broke my heart.

"Daddy." I whispered.

"Belle?" He truly thought I was dead.

"Yes Daddy. Is truly me." Before calling, Peter gave me a piece of paper, to answer questions. He need to throw them off our scent...

"Where are you baby girl?"

"Dad.. The shot was a warning... Where's mom? Is she ok?" He ran... I could hear it on the phone.

"Honey-"

"Daniel. I'm not in the mood, to listen to you, leave me alone-" Her voice sounded dead, devoid of any life... It was worse than Dad, and she was being so rude to him... I had a feeling she was in bed.

"Honey... It's Belle-"

In a second, she took the phone. "Baby?"

"Yes, mom. It's truly me." She started to cry.

"Oh... God... WE been looking for a dead body.. Are you in Minnesota-"

"Mom.. First shot was a warning."

My mom ignored me. "Yes?" Peter took the phone from me, and slapped me hard making me grunt and fall to the floor, he said if it wasn't real, my parents would know something is up.

"Baby! Baby! I"m sorry! Please don't hurt her!" My dad was on the line, talking as well, Peter stop laughing and took off the phone from mute.

"Mom? Dad?" My voice broke.

"Sorry hun, we won't ask questions." They both said at the same time. "Like that... What do he want?"

"SHE!" I said fast focusing on the she. "She wants money-" Again, another hard slap, then the phone on mute. Peter gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Aren't you going over board." He shook his head with a smirk. I rubbed my cheek. Peter wanted them to think they are looking for a girl. Peter grabbed my hand, and bit, making me whimper. He took the phone off mute. "I'm sorry.." I said voice broken. "The person wants money." Peter told me, that if he fake hit me, my parents would know... But I had a feeling he was enjoying himself.

"How much?"

"The person will contact you again, in a few days... Mom, he's listening in to the vampires news, so you won't know about me, until you call off the police-" He broke the phone. Threw it to the ground, burned it, and we droved off.

"Aren't you overdoing it?"

"No I am not. Your welcome by the way-"

"For what?"

"You talked to your parents, I told you my plans of making love-"

"Your torturing them, and getting them off a possible scent, you're doing it for you."

"Are you being mean so fast?"

"No... I"m sorry baby." He smirk..

"You need to start hating your parents... All they are going to receive for me is torture-"

"So killing me is not a romantic plan of yours, is vengeance?"

"Of course is vengeance! Without you, they are nothing."

"If they lose you, not only their family die with them, but they lose two member of the family. They will become normal, just like the rest of us. That if they recovered, which I doubt, they'll spend time in bed, until they become nothing...

"Why?"

"That's what they did to me!"

"I though you weren't mad at me-"

"I'm not.. Honey... Truly, but when I saw you jumping in front of the truck, then the pills. I knew you agree with me-"

"I.. I didn't know what I was doing... I lost it for a second-"

"Well.. To late now, I been drinking your blood, You been with me for almost three week. WE ARE going to have sex... you know what your parents are going to do to me, if they find me alive-"

"Peter, you can get away-"

"Drop it!" I winced. He stopped the car and prickled me twice. He over did it... I knew it the moment. The second needle hit my skin, and everything went black...

I woke up and gag, I had nothing on my stomach, so I couldn't have the relieve of throwing up. But I gag convulsively. Peter ran to my side.

"I need air-" In an instant we were outside, and I sat down putting my head between my legs.

"Is she alright?" That accent. I snap my head towards the voice, and our eyes locked.

"Yes." Peter laughed. "A little car sick." I gape at _HIM..._

He asked me with his eyes if I was ok, he didn't know who I was... But I damn sure knew who HE was, he was my ticket out. I gave him a friendly smiled. "Yes. Car sick." I said weekly. Antonio nodded, and walked inside his house, which was NEXT to this one... Finally a ray of sunshine in this hell hole, granted he didn't remember me... or maybe he did.. and was acting.. Peter helped me inside and walked me to the dining room.

"Sorry. I over did it again." I rested my head on the table.

I felt horrible, but on the inside I was smiling... I could get out... Now I needed a way to get Peter to drop his guard... and the only way he would was IF... I had sex with him and he fell asleep without locking me...

 _Yeah... No big deal..._


	21. Escape Plan Part One

Peter kept me locked in the room with no windows and one side knob, he didn't trust me. We spend two days in The Colombia house. He fed me well. I got my normal weight back. I need to get Peter to let me sleep with him... He open the door and found me sitting down indian style. He frown and stared at me.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded eagerly. He stepped aside. I stood up and followed him to the dining room. He made scrambled egg, with cheese, bacon, and pancake with orange juice... I missed my vampire blood a lot.

Peter... We been here two days.. What are your plans?" He stared at me, as he though for a moment.

"You're still fighting me-" He sounded frustrated.

"You're keeping me locked up, that doesn't scream romance."

"Were not in Mexico. I have neighbors-"

"They are human." I pretended to be clueless. Our next door neigbor was a vampire, one I was putting all my hopes of escape on. He was my only salvation...

"Nope. This is a vampire neighbor-"

"Why would you bring me to a place surrounded by vampires?"

"First is our last stop, second, is safer believe it or not. I am not planning on a vacation, we are here to make love, then dying together." He said it so cold, that I shivered.

"Then just do it-" I said angrily.

He looked down. "I can't... Force you... I want your parents to suffer... Not you.. You are truly innocent." I glared at him. I hated him.

"Oh come on... You were mad-"

"Mad at my parent's. That doesn't mean I hate them." He sigh, and rested his head on the table.

"This is taking forever." He murmured to himself. I pushed the food away, suddenly not hungry anymore... In an instant he grabbed me by the arm, forcing me to stand up... He walked me back to my cell, threw me on the floor, locked me on the room, and I hear him walk away. I sat on the mattress fuming.

I could not keep track of time anymore... But by the time Peter open the door I was starving. I glared at him, without moving.

"Sorry love. Was checking on your parents and the neighborhood."

"And?"

"Well your parent's pull the guard back.. or that's what the news is saying... and our little neighbors, don't know you."

"So... I can-"

"No, sorry Love. We can spend a few weeks here, but that doesn't mean, I'm letting you outside-" My face fell.

"You just said no one knew me."

"I'm not risking it though. You do know my motto." He smirk. _Stupidity get caught, and sadly he wasn't stupid._

"How about this..." He stared at me for a second. He walked towards me, and sat next to me... "Let's do a decoy. Let's call your parents. If they truly are waiting for instruction, Your body guard would be with them. I'm going to give you a paper on what I want you to say." I nodded. I tried to control my heart... _I was talking to Charlie... My Charlie..._

"Ok." I Whispered.

A few minutes later he came back with a new phone, and a paper with instruction. I dial. "HELLO!" Mom...

"Hi... Mom."

"Baby... Are you ok?" I looked at the paper and took a deep breath.

"Yes... But she's not happy-"

"WHY!"

"She thinks you're lying to her and you haven't pulled the police back."

"Baby I swear to you. The police is here and you haven't pulled the police back."

"Baby I swear to you. The police is here at the house, were waiting like the woman said." I felt horrible, how can Peter think I was a pawn in my parents life. I could see they love me...

"Mom..."

"Yes baby?"

"She believes you... Can I speak with Charlie?"

"Why him?" My mom asked suspiciously.

"Because she know's, he would be the one doing the drop, so I might as well give him instruction."

"OH." In a second Charlie was at the phone.

"Belle?" I closed my eyes trying to calm down. "BELLE?" He sounded more panic.

"Charlie." I whispered, losing my voice.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." He was showing too much emotion, that was dangerous... "I need to give you instruction for the drop."

"Ok." He was business again. "Were do she wants to pick up the money?"

"She's testing the waters! We're in New York!" Peter hung up the phone giving me a kiss on the forehead. That was furthered from Mexico...

"I"m pretty sure, Your Charlie is going to New York." He smirk.

"Speaking of which... Do you have feeling for him?"

"No." I answer too damn quick, and he arch an eyebrow.

"So I'm not good enough for you, but your body guard is?"

"There's nothing between me and Charlie-"

"But you want to?" I pursed my lips. "What does he have that I don't?"

"Well, he would never do this." I glared.

"Ah, yes Perfect Charlie." He sounded Jealous. "I'm not going to fight with you.. You did well, I'll let you do something fun." He smiled.

"Could I sleep in your bedroom?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I spend about a week and a half in a trunk, now this mattress. My back is killing me." I lie. He gave me a crooked smile, clearly seeing thru the lie.

"I could just give you a massage?"

"I can't stand the thought of you touching me."

"Hmmm." He said simply.

"What?" I snap.

"It might be rape after all." I stared at him in horror. He stared at me eyes leaning closer to me. I glared at him, then suddenly I wasn't mad at him. Suddenly he wasn't disgusting anymore. "I was just kidding love." I smiled sheepishly at him. "I just want you so damn bad... Do you want me?"

"Yes." I smiled. "I want you." Peter Leaned back and stared at me.

"Stand up, and strip for me." I stood up slowly, and started to dance sexually, then taking my clothes slowly as I moved my hips like a snake. Once naked I kept dancing. Peter stood up fast and took off his clothes, walking towards me, without breaking eye contact. He put a hand on my neck, and the other one on the back, and lowered me on the bed. Him getting on top of me. We stared into each other's eyes. He separated my legs about to get inside of me, when he stepped back fast and turned around locking me in the bedroom. I blink confuse, then gasp.

The bastard used compulsion... I almost lost my virginity to him... Why he stop? Then I felt it. I looked down with a grimaced, then I smiled.

 _Thank God, my period._

"I'm sorry Belle." He said from outside the door.

"Peter... I have cramps really bad... Please don't leave me here like this..."

"I"m going to the store now-"

"NO... Please... I need a shower-"

"Belle, just endure it, until I come back from the store."

"Peter... Don't be an asshole.. You think, I run outside on my period? With vampires that don't know who I am?"

He open the door, and stared at me unfazed, but I had him. He knew I had a point. "But then again. YOU ARE human, you're bound to do something stupid."

I wince, pretending to be hurt. "You use to like me-"

"I do like you. If I didn't I would have just kill you."

"Please, just let me take a shower while you get me, midol and tampons."

"No way in hell." I sigh.

"Then Let me take a shower, while you throw the mattress away-"

"I can't do that, the mattress stays where it is-"

"It has blood."

"Too bad."

"Can I sleep with you? You're clearly unfazed-"

"I been feeding off you, your bleeding is no a temptation-"

"Then why did you stop?"

"Your human, Humans tend to hate having sex in their period." I hated how he use human as a bad word.

"Don't think you cared, as you use compulsion on me." He smirk.

"What would take for you to stop hating me so much?" He leaned against the door and smiled at me.

"Trust-"

"Belle, you can drop the act. I can see on those beautiful light brown eyes how your plotting to get me out, to run away, the same way you just ask about, stupidly." I glared at him. "And I know your in love with your body guard-"

"Then why bother asking?"

"Well, I do want your first and last time to be special... I care about you."

"You have a nice way of showing it." I snap. "Can I shower?" He nodded. I walked towards his bedroom fuming. I was going to die, there was no way around that, Peter was too damn smart for me...

I got in, and turned on the shower, and started crying. Peter followed me, and sat on the toilet. "What's wrong?" I slide down towards the floor.

"I want to be alone-"

"No, can't do-"

"IS the bathroom!" I snap.

"I want to talk to you-"

"I don't feel like hearing your voice." I started to cry harder. I felt frustrated, lost, powerless My period wasn't helping either, it was intensifying my emotions.

"OK! Fine... Please stop crying. I'll go to the store now, I'll get you everything." I kept crying ignoring him.

"I'm not done-" My voice broke.

"I'll go now. I'll be back in 20 minutes." There was a warning in his tone. I just nodded. He ran out vampire speed. I knew I had way less than 20 minutes. I put a towel around myself and ran to the living room, straight for the door. I tried to open it, and it was locked, no way for me to open it. In the livingroom there was windows, but no human could get in or out of them, they were way too small even for an animal. It was a weird shape... But as luck would have it, Antonio was walking inside the house...

"Antonio!" He turned and stared at me with a frown.

"How do you know me?" He said with his heavy spanish accent.

He started to walked towards the window I was. "Please stop! He'll smell you, you were by the window." He frown, but nodded and stop, He just stared at me.

"What do you want?" He didn't recognize me.

"Have you been listening to the vampire news?"

"Yes, about the princess being kidnap?"

"That's me! Please help." He was going to run towards the house again Thank GOD I notice fast.

"DON'T, he should be on his way back... Please call my mom." He walked to his house and put a hand in the knob.

"I...DON'T know... Your dad is just going to blame it on me... Your dad would kill me before I have a chance to explain-"

"So... You're just going to do nothing?" My voice broke. I started to cry, what was I thinking? Antonio was another victim of my family... "I'm... Sorry... I shouldn't have ask..." He nodded and walked inside, taking the only hope I had of escaping with him. I walked to the bathroom, and got in again, sitting on the floor as the water hit my body and cried.

A few minutes later Peter walked in.

"I have your stuff, AND got you all kinds of ice cream and chocolate." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." I put a towel around me, and Peter stared at me confuse.

"You looked resigned."

"Must be my period." My voice sounded dead. He walked out giving me some privacy. I grabbed an ice cream, and a spoon and watched tv with Peter. I didn't realized how much I was counting on Antonio until I saw him walked back inside the house without giving me a second glance, and the truth was...

I did not blame him... Karma was giving him, his revenge without him moving a finger...

"Belle was wrong?"

"Nothing." I lie.

"Do you want to talk to your Charlie?" I looked towards Peter.

"Yes." I might as well hear his voice one last time.

"I'm going to give your parents a fake drop out." He smirk. I nodded. He gave me, yet a new phone. I dialed in. My mom answer on the first ring.

"YES!"

"Mom."

"Yes, baby."

"Mom.. How are you?" She laughed relaxed.

"I'm good baby, but I"m worried about you... How are you? Are you eating?"

"I'm good..." I lie... I took a deep breath. "Mom... I love you, and I'm so sorry for all the headage I caused you all this time..."

"Baby.. Why are you talking like that?"

"No reason... I had nothing but time to think, and I came up with being horrible to you-"

"No.. You haven't. You been perfect." Tears felt down my cheek.

"Mom... Could I speak with Charlie? I need to give him the instruction-"

"Um... You'll have to call him on his cell." Me and Peter frown, and Peter started to look around nervously. My mom sounded nervous. "He's not looking for you... He just want to be there when you call.." Peter relax, I did too. Of coursed he would.

"Let me tell dad then-"

"Baby, your dad is with Charlie.. Just call his cellphone."

"You stayed behind?"

"Baby... I... didn't wanted you to feel left out, or talking to the police... Just in case." Peter nodded.

"She understand... Mom. I'll call Charlie... I love you soo much, I'm so happy I have you as a mom-" She was going to say something but I hung up. I dialed Charlie fast. He sounded like he was driving.

"Charlie here-"

"Charlie." I whispered.

"Belle? Are you ok-"

"Yes. Listen, I don't have much time-"

"What's wrong." I smiled, even now, he was annoying me.

"LISTEN! I'm giving you the drop out address for the money." I heard him looking around. "While you get pen and paper... Charlie, Thank you for being my body guard, thank you for saving my life more than once." Tears started falling down my cheek. Peter started to get annoyed. "Anyways... You were the best thing that happened to me..."

"Belle... Hang in there. Ok?" His voice broke. "We have the money-" It didn't matter they did. I gave him the address I was going to ask for dad, but Peter hung up on them right after I gave them the fake address.

"Belle. Why were you saying goodbye? I told you-"

"Just in case. I have a feeling, you wont let me, when the time comes." He gave me an evil smile.

"They are in New York for now. You can relax."

"Peter cut the crap. I will never have sex with you willingly. Once we do, your just going to kill me, then you. I needed to say my goodbyes." He stared at me with a frown. In an instant, we were at the bed, him on top of me, lowering his lips towards my neck. I turned my neck to the side with eyes closed. I was devoid of any life-

But Peter didn't rape me, he just bit my neck hard, making me gasp, then he drank my blood. I relaxed on the bed, until sleep found me, the last thing on my mind was me, saying goodbye to the people I love.

My mother, My father, and Charlie...

 **Writer's Note: Sad chapter and short, couldn't add more since Peter is too darn smart for an escape plan :) Also I want to say thank You, and dedicate this chapter to Bluefire 1382 She's helping me fixed the errors in the stories :)**


	22. Another Writer's note :)

Yeah, Something changed on Peter when he lost everything. He knows belle is innocent, that's why he thinks killing her, then him is the solution. Especially since he saw when she tried to kill herself.

Charlie will save her :)

I'm working on the next chapter now, it a little hard because is on Charlies, Peter POV, maybe Belle's too :)


	23. Big Ups

I deleted the next chapter by Mistake, I was making space on my pc, and was going to move it to fanfiction, and hit delete. I"ll work on double today and tomorrow again. UGH, but my original though might change a little ugh.


	24. Farewell My love

**CHARLIE'S POV**

"I'll make it fun."

"Oh yeah? Like?" I walked towards her with a seducing smile, she was going to learn who I was, once and for all...

"Charlie!" I looked back. _Damn.._ I forgot about them... "We need to talk to you!" I looked back at Belle warily.

"He'll be back honey... We just need him for a few minutes." Belled smiled innocently, making me even more suspicious.

"I'll be here. I promised." I stared at her and saw the truth in her eyes, she wasn't going to do something stupid. Daniel and Katherine started walking back to the house. I followed them straight to the office, whatever they wanted to say, they didn't wanted Belle to hear...

"You were right. That ingredient you told me worked, we Found a permanent cure!" I smiled. Belle would have a normal vampire life... Well as normal as she could... "Were adding your name to the prescription-"

"That's not-"

"We wont hear about it. If it wasn't for you, we would have never tried it... At least not as fast.."

"Thank you-"

"That means, you're going to get an income from the pills as long as they sell, and right now. You'll be deposit two pay checks." This was huge- "You are moving from poor, to middle class." They both hugged me congratulation's Charlie.

"No thank you guys. This is great."

"You have brought Belle around this world. It would be our pleasure if you get to a rich status, maybe marry Cleo-" They were helping me to get with Cleo... If only they knew who the girl of my dreams was...

"That would be awesome. I better get back to your daughter." We all laughed. I walked out, they stayed in the office... To work, but soon enough Belle would have her parent's back...

I went straight to the lake, but of course, Belle wasn't there. I groaned, and follow her scent, the more I walk, the more I started to worried... _She promised._

 _The gate... I closed my eyes. Belle. I ran vampire speed following the car strack, I spend 15 min and the tracked swerved to the lake. I stared and looked around... Who ever took Belle droved away, and I knew for a fact that it took an hour drive in car, but he must of pushed the car till the limit taking the same amount of time I took... He must of drugged Belle and hovered out a good distance._

 _I closed my eyes thinking. We didn't spend more than 15 min talking... It was fast. So he had a fast car, and he must of make it in about 5 min, then he must of ran vampire speed in the water, while holding Belle... There was no way of following any track, whoever took Belle was smart..._

 _I ran back to the house fast and went straight to the office. I open the door without knocking._

 _"BELLE has been take!" They both stood up fast._

 _"Are you sure?" I Nodded._

 _"I'm so sorry-"_

 _"Is not your fault she promised, and we took-"_

 _"I'm pretty sure, Belle was tricked into opening the gate."_

 _Daniel went to the phone and started dialing. Katherine, sat back in front of her computer and started typing fast, vampires speed. She stood up fast and punch the wall._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"I had a tracker on Belle's phone... Is not active."_

 _"Whoever took her, destroy it." We nodded in agreement. I sat on a chair. We had no choice but to involve everyone and wait, for a call... Whoever took Belle made sure, there was no way of tracing him, or her. I leaned back._

 _I know knew what hell was..._

 _A week of hell later..._

 _The house changed the house were bugged, we have FBI, Police, private investigators anyone imaginable here and out there looking for Belle. Nothing, he should have called by now-_

 _The phone rang, me and Daniel stood up at the same time. Katherine answer on the first ring._

"YES! Hello!"

"Mom." She breathed. I let out a breath as well, she was alive... "Is me."

"Baby." Daniel ran to Katherine's side, I move closer slower... "Are you ok? Where are you? What part of Minnesota-" That's when a gun went off, then the line went dead. Katherine scream, falling to the floor on her knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOO She got killed." Life left my body... Someone wanted to killed Belle, and they wanted their parents to hear... who would be so cruel...

Everything changed after that, half the police went back to their normal work, same with half of the other agencies...

We were now looking for a dead body.

 _Another week, making this two week of hell..._

I was bring back by my alarm. I sat up and looked around. I could feel my eyes puff. Daniel made me take some sleep, but it never comes. But he had let me stayed on Belle's Bedroom which was pure heaven and hell at the same time. It was surrounded by her smell in every way. My mind called me an idiot everyday... I should have kiss her... Fuck. I went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and walked to Daniel's and Katherine's bedroom. I just knocked once. He open the door and walked out. He looked dead...

His wife was in worse shape, ever since that stupid gun shot went down, Katherine did the same, and did not resurface. Daniel watched her at night from afar, but did not talk to her, I think Katherine blame him for Belle's death. So I came every morning to watch her, while he waited in the office for some news-

"How did you sleep."

"Good sir, Thank you." There was no point in telling him the truth.

"No. Thank you, for staying, when your job-" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Sir... I did care about Belle... She was more than a job for me." He open his eyes, smiled, gave me a pat in the back, and left... No doubt not wanting for me to see him cry... I walked in the bedroom and sat down...

An hour later Daniel was back. I stood up... _They found the dead..._

"Kate?"

"I'm not in the mood... Please, leave me alone-" Kate sounded dead...

"Honey... It's Belle-" In an instant she was out of the bed and grabbing the phone.

"Baby?"

"Yes... Mom is truly me." Kate started Crying. For the first time in a week Daniel put his arms around Kate, and she let him... _OH God... Could I speak with her? I need to believe it to-_

"Oh... God... We been looking for a body... Are you in Minnesota?"

"Yes." The phone was out of her hands, and she got slap hard. We all heard her fall to the floor. I pursed my lips, and put my hands in a fist. Belle cried in pain...Then the phone went mute... OH God was she being hurt?

"Baby! Baby! I'm sorry. Please stop hurting her!" Daniel begged too. I fake posture.

"Mom? Dad?" Her voice broke... "Last shot was a warning."

"Got it." Daniel and Kate said at the same time.

"What do he want?"

"She wants money-" So it was a she? Belled got slapped hard again. "The person wants money." She corrected.

"How much money?"

"The person will contact you again, in a few days. After you call of the police-" With that the line went dead. But Belle was alive. Daniel sat and started making calls.

 _Another_ few days of hell.

We were all in the office waiting for instruction. The police were pulled, and only the FBI and private investigators kept looking.

Then the phone rang. I stood up fast.

"HELLO!"

"Hi... Mom." Why does she sound so weak?

"Baby are you ok?" She took a deep breath worrying me.

"Yeah... But she's not happy-"'

"WHY!" Kate was scared.

"She thinks your lying to her and you haven't pulled the police back."

"Baby I swear to you. The police is here at the house, were waiting like the woman said." Silence. It was a half truth...

"Mom.."

"Yes baby?"

"She believes you... Can I speak with Charlie." I started walking slow, controlling my emotion... She wanted to speak to me?

"Why him?" She stared at me with a frown, making me stop.

"Because she knows, he would be the one doing the drop, so I might as well give him the instruction."

"Oh." She handed me the phone, and that time I ran to it.

"Belle?" Silence "BELLE?"

"Charlie." She breathed my name, but there was so much unexplained emotion on it.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." She said way too cold for her character... Of course she was mad at me... I promised her to always be there for her... I let her down... "I need to give you the instruction for the drop." I will make it up to you Belle. I swear.

"Ok. Where do she wants to pick up the money?"

"She's testing the waters!" She said fast. "We're in New York!" Then the line went dead. Daniel started making preparations.

"Take Kate to her bedroom were going to New York in a few minutes." I walked Kate to the bedroom. I was about to run off to pack when she called me.

"Charlie." I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Yes? Ma'am." She open her night stand, took out a cellphone and gave it to me.

"I have one ma'am."

"I just want you to have mine, for when you find her. Call me."

"Ok." I was about to walk out when the phone rang. I frown, stared at Kate who nodded.

"Hello? Charlie here."

"Could I speak with Katerine?" The person in the other line, had a deep spanish accent.

"I"m sorry sir, she's not taking calls-"

"Is about her daughter." She ran to my side, and took the cellphone out of my hands.

"Are you the one that took her?"

"No."

"Antonio?"

"Yes, Kate... I know where your daughter is..."

"Where?"

"The guy that took her is my neighbor, he wont even let her out, but I guess she needed some girl stuff, because he went out to the store, and she yell at me from the window. She asked me to let you guys know."

"Thank you, Thank You, we owe you her life."

"No.. Problem, just hurry." Click. I ran out and told Daniel the news. He wanted to take the police, but I told him it was dangerous. I told him, I could get her back... While we were driving my personal phone rang. I frown and picked it up without thinking.

"Charlie here-"

"Charlie." She whispered.

"Belle? Are you ok-" I notice her dad watching me from the review mirror.

"Yes. Listen, I don't have much time-"

"What's wrong?" Daniel step on the gas, and now we were speeding, even faster. "LISTEN!" She snap at me. "I'm giving you the drop off money." I looked around for pen and paper. "While you get the pen and paper... Charlie, Thank you for being my bodyguard, thank you for saving my life more than once..." Her voice broke, breaking me in the process, she was saying goodbye. "Anyways... You were the best thing that happened to me..."

"Belle... Hang in there ok?" My voice broke. "We have the money-" I lie. She gave me the address and hung up, leaving me speechless. Belle's life was in danger...We drove off to his private airport, his pilot was already on the plane. And we took off...

We had a 13 hour flight and we were racing against time... Yeah no big deal.

 **PETER'S POV**

"Peter cut the crap. I will never have sex with you willingly. Once we do, your just going to kill me then you. I needed to say my goodbyes." I stared at her, and realized, she wanted to lived. She was in love with her bodyguard, and found her meaning. I lowered her to the bed and got on top of her. She turned her neck to the side confirming my thought. She closed her eyes in disgust, and I couldn't bring myself to force her...

So I just bit her, giving her the only pleasure I could bring her, and drank until she fell asleep with a smile...I stood up and took of my clothes, then took off her's... I was about to- But I shook my head, and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

After I was cleaned I masturbated a few times. I realized Belle had no feelings for me... I truly lost her... Belle no longer wanted to died... So I have to do it alone, without having her body as a reward... So tomorrow morning, I'm going to walk out the door into the sun, and leaving the door wide open.

My plan would have work if Belled liked me, and still wanted to die, no only she was pro life now, she saw me as a monster, when I was just trying to be her night and shiny armor. I walked back to the bedroom with a towel around my waist, and sat in front of her.

I took a notebook, and pen and started to write her a farewell letter:

 _My Love Belle,_

 _I went from your friend to a villain, I am so sorry for that. I truly though the feelings I had for you were mutual. Last night I understood that you are in love with someone else, and no only that your wishes of dying have change... Although they don't deserve it, you love your parent's, so I'm letting you go, and going into the afterlife alone. I would never force you into something you don't want._

 _With all the love in the world, always and forever._

 _Your Peter,_

I put the letter next to Belle and watched her sleep until it was morning. I gave her a kiss in her forehead, dressed up, and walked to the living room. The sun was out, and because I haven't taken the sun medicine, I was a normal vampire. I would explode once the sun hit my skin.

I looked back to the bedroom I could not see Belle anymore, but I could picture her sleeping peacefully. Soon, she'll be back with the person she loves, and I'll be gone out of this plane for good. I took a deep breath and open the door saying hello to my faith...

BELLE'S POV

I sat down and looked around scared. It sounded like a big explosion. I looked down at myself. I was naked. I stood up angrily and put a shirt on. Then I notice the note. I frown, and picked it up...

I was crying, sitting at the bed, when I finished reading it... Then stood up fast and ran to the living room. Maybe I wasn't late, maybe I could save him. I stopped in my tracks as I saw the living room door wide open. I stared at it with a lot of emotions running thru my mind...

I started to walk slowly towards freedom... When all of the sudden he was in the door frame. My heart started to beat fast, and suddenly I couldn't move...

He walked towards me slowly, every slow step he took towards me was tortured, but I didn't move, afraid it would be a dream, and I would wake up by mistake...

He reached me. Without saying anything he put a hand on the back of my neck, on on my back and pushed me back until I wall stopped my movements, then he kissed me. I parted my lips to asked what the hell, but it came out muffled as he claimed my mouth.

I moaned, closed my eyes and kissed him back... It was something out of this world. I heard a poem once by someone that was tatoo on my mind because I never understood it...

There's a moment when the air get's stolen from the atmosphere, when you heart pounds so hard with all it's might of all the planets... They say when that moment comes to your life, that's when you will know that a person is more than a person, that the person has become the world to you and his kiss is more than a kiss...

As his tongue explored my mouth and mine his I knew the poem just described this moment perfectly. I was done to love Charlie, until the day I died. Sadly he stepped back breathing hard and staring at me.

"Your ok." He breathed. I smiled at him.

He hasn't realized, he kiss me... "Yes..."

"Where is-"

"He killed himself.." His face was dark, he looked like he wanted to do the killing...

"Who was it?" I gulped.

"It was Peter-"

"What?" He gasp.

"Did he?" I shook my head. Charlie breathed. "Ok, lets-" I wanted another kiss... Before we get back into the real world, so I grabbed his arm, and pulled him to me. He didn't let me get him too closed. I frown.

"Do I have to get kidnapped again, for you to kiss me?" He glared, and pulled me to him, with more force than was necessary, and kiss me. This kiss wasn't sweet it was angry passionated, but just as sweet, it was like a necessity... After a few quick seconds he pulled back, and started pulling me out.

"Come on... Your father is next door." I stopped on my tracks.

"My dad is with Antonio?" Charlie smirk and it light up his face, I like it.

"I know. Let's go save Antonio-"

"You know?" He nodded with a sober face.

"Yes. Every vampire that knows your parents knows their story..." I gulped and nodded, walking out of the house that held me captive for about two weeks. In the front of the house there was blood that was disintegrating as we walked.

Charlie step on it angrily, but I couldn't I walked around it, as we walked to Antonio's house I looked back at the ashes of Peter...

I am so sorry... I truly wished there's an afterlife, like you believe, and you're happy there and no Belle's to ruin your life there... A tear fell down my cheek as Charlie open the door for me, and I walked in... Back to the real world, back where I couldn't have Charlie...

 **Writer's note: Ok, the text might of been a little mess up, but if I re wrote it like I always do, it would of taken me until tuesday to post this chapter and didn't want to make you guys wait since this chapter had the kiss :) Hope you guy's enjoy it.**


	25. Changes

I walked with Charlie towards Antonio's house. It was quiet, so I assumed he was still alive. We didn't knock, we just walked in, and stopped in our tracks... My dad was crying and hugging Antonio tightly. Antonino was just letting my dad, he looked uncomfortable about the situation.

"The debt you owe me is forgiven." He stepped back, and stared at Antonio. His face showed gratefulness and awe.

"That's not-"

"I won't hear about it. You could've looked the other way, my daughter might of be dead by now if it weren't for you. The guy that had her had it planned well. WE could not track her... I will make sure that by not having to pay my debt you go to middle class status, you can also returned to the States."

Antonio smiled. "I am happy here. Truly... And Thank You-" I ran to Antonio as he was going to say something else and hugged him. My dad was right. If it weren't for his generosity, I would of been dead by now, or living in hell...

"Thank You. Really."

"There. There." He patted my back actually.

My dad put a hand around my waist and shook Antonio's hands for the hundredth time. "If you need anything, and I mean anything. A job, money, anything. You can contact me." He paused for a moment, thinking about something. "Or my wife, if I'm not available." But there was a silence warning in my father's eyes, Anything didn't included sex or cheating.

"Thank you. I am good." My dad nodded, and walked out with me, Charlie on our back...

I got in the car, and surprisingly my dad sat back with me, he kept a firm hold on me hugging me, and kept giving me kisses in the forehead, head, cheeks etc. He made me giggle. He never been this afecionated.

"Dad..."

"Yes baby." He kept his hugging and kissing work.

"I didn't run away... Peter tricked me-" I saw Charlie grabbed the steering wheel harder than necessary.

"Honey, let's not talk-"

"I want to explain myself... Please?" My dad nodded. "He texted me as Cleo, and I just went to open the gate for her." My father stopped hugging me and turned his whole body towards me, he seem relieve.

"Really?"

"YESS! When I saw Peter instead of Cleo I was confused, but I never thought... He would..."

"Baby girl. I'm going to ask you not to tell your mother what happened, but I need to know... Peter never plan into collecting the money... Did he?" I shook my head. "What did he want?"

"Dad..." There was a warning in my tone, and I notice Charlie was paying attention as well. He wanted to know.

"Belle." His voice was a little harsher than necessary. I pursed my lips for a second.

"He wanted to kill me, then himself." My father and Charlie gasp.

"Why didn't he do it fast? You been with him for about a month?"

"He.. wanted to do it in Colombia... And.." I looked at my hands blushing.

"Baby girl... Did he hurt you?" I shook my head, and stupid tears started falling down.

"No... But he tried-"

"What happened?" My dad looked like he wanted to kill Peter again..

"I got my period.." And suddenly they seem to notice it, which would have been funny if not for the situation.

"That stopped him?" I nodded.

"I.. can't talk anymore." I rested my head in my dad chest and he petted my head.

"Is ok, baby girl. I won't ask anything else... You're safe..."

I fell asleep after that, I don't know how long I was out. It was weird I spend a lot of days drugged, and I still fell asleep. I woke up and found myself on Charlie's lap, and he was caressing my hair. I stay put, afraid he would stop.

Charlie chuckle. My dad stopped the car, and went inside a gas station. I sat up slowly and stared at Charlie.

"You're more loose." He smiled.

"It's been a rough week." I nodded.

"Do you believe me?" He smile.

"Yes. I always thought something made you get out of the house, I believe you when you said, you were going to stay put."

"Charlie about-" He purposely looked out the window. I followed where he was looking, my dad was coming back.

He got inside the car and gave me a pepsi and a sandwich. "I'll buy you more on the plane, but I figured you must be hungry."

"Thank you so much." I ate it slowly. "Wait? You say buy? Were not using our private jet?"

"Yes, we are. We just had to park it, on a public place, we were in too big of a hurry to find a private place." I nodded.

My dad sat on the first row, me and Charlie sat on the second one, it had a bed. I lay down on it, Charlie behind me. I was falling asleep again but decided to mess with them.

I yawned.

"You know, there's no way, I'll be in danger in here-"

"Baby girl, Charlie is never leaving your site again." Charlie nodded in agreement. I sat up annoyed.

"I still get privacy in the bathroom right?" My father though for a moment, He actually though for a moment.

"Baby girl... He seen you naked, but it be to much." They were being ridiculous now.

"DAD!" I said blushing. My dad laughed.

"Ok, bathroom stays private, but no windows or anything, your phone stays in the bedroom."

"Peter is dead dad." My voice broke, and my dad frown at me at the sound of my voice.

"He's not the only one, that wants to harm us tru you..." I sigh. There was no arguing with him. I lay back and closed my eyes falling asleep. AGAIN.

 _"Hey doll, the name is Peter Baldwin." I was watching one of my encounters with Peter..._

 _"Belle Thomson."_

 _"Thank's for getting me kill." Then Peter turned to look at ME, and knew I was watching our first encounter. "Dejavu, huh?" He gave me an evil smile. I gulped._

 _"Peter... We could have made it work, you should of LOVE ME." I wince_

 _"Peter I-"_

 _"Don't lie... Belle, I'm here to talk to you... Stop fighting the system, you're just going to get more innocent people kill... Or in a fate worse than death... Just like your mother did-"_

 _"I...I have to fight this... Is not right-" His ghost was in front of me in an instant eyes blood red._

I did not hear what he was going to say, I woke up screaming. I sat up and looked around. Charlie put his arms around me, My dad ran to us, but saw Charlie hugging me, he nodded to him, and walked back to his chair. I started to cry.

"Shhh. It was just a dream." I kept crying hysterically...

"I ruin everything I touch."

"No... Belle... It wasn't your fault, he choose to pursue you." I just cried harder in his shoulder until the hiccups stopped. Peter's death will haunt me for the rest of my life...

When I arrived at home, my mom hugged me, and didn't let go for over an hour. It was another session of hug and kisses. I just sat next to her and let her do it, until she felt good about letting go of me. She didn't ask question...

That first week was a suffocating one, my parent's spend days and night with me, not working. At first it was great, then it was kind of annoying. I been wanting to talk to Charlie about our kiss, but all I got was him watching over me, and my parents hanging out with me.

The second week my parents went to work, and I could finally talk to Charlie, but he was purposely being distant, like a true body guard.

"Charlie could we talk?"

"We been talking." I groaned annoyed at him. He stayed put in the distance, as if afraid to touch me.

"About the-" He sigh a loud and annoyed one.

"I wish.. You just let it go... Please Belle?"

"I can't... Don't you think it will hurt in the end?" I whispered.

"You think, we could go back to pretending, we don't have feelings to each others?" He turned towards me slowly, and looked to be in a lot of pain.

"No... I don't think that's possible. Those kiss, was the best thing, that ever happened to me..."

"I am right... We should have a platonic Romance-"

"Belle, you're going to be 18 soon, it's just going to hurt us futher in the end-" I walked closer to him, and grabbed his hands. He let me.

"You are right." He stared surprised at me, not expecting it. "I KNOW, I should think exactly like you... Especially after what happened to Peter." Tears started falling down my cheek, he use one of his hands to clean my cheek.

"He wasn't your fault." He whispered back.

"Yes, it was... I learned the rules, and should of stayed away. I asked him to meet me at his house, knowing we would be alone-"

"Belle, you didn't understood the consequence he would have. He knew better."

"He called me Afrodite, he couldn't fight me-"

"I can." I stared stupidly at him.

"That kiss didn't seem like it-"

"I thought you were dead for a week... All I could think was regret of not tasting your lips... The moment I thought I lost you forever was when I realized, how stupid I was. Memories although they become evil when is gone... Is something no one can take away from you... THAT'S why I kissed you. I needed to know how it felt to have you tongue on entwined with me..." I was breathing hard, he was making it so damn hard to explain why we couldn't be together.

"So if something happened to me now, you'll be ok, with just two kisses?" The pain in his face was something I could not see.

"Belle. I swear on my LIFE, nothing ever again will happen to you."

I frown, and stepped back. He let me. "That's a stupid thing to promise-"

"Not, if I can make it true." I frown at him. "But to answer your question. Yes, I am content with two kisses. If you don't push it... We should be good."

"I'll try to be good." He nodded, thankful.

 **A Week Later...**

I couldn't do it. My dad's finished the work with the pill, but now they were opening factories around the states, hiring people etc... So they were absent again... Charlie watching me, was a torture. I had him near me everyday, yet he was out of reach for me. Close yet far away. After a week, it was too unbearable, so I ran away from him when he wasn't looking.

I ran, and ran away until I was in front of the lake. I was about to jump in the water when, He put a hand on my waist pulling me back. He put his hands on my arm, and turned me to face him.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"I need to cool down." He seem confuse.

"Is not that hot, shouldn't you put on a bathing suit?"

"Charlie... I know I promise to be good, but I can't do it... Your being close to me, without touching me, is driving me insane!"

"You think is easy for me? Belle you're the most stubborn! Irritable! Ugh!-" I reel back as if he just slapped me, but he held me closed to him.

"Charlie... Just quit..." It hurt to think of him leaving, but it was worse to have him near me...

"Belle, your acting like a princess-"

"Isn't that what I am?" He frowned.

"You truly want me to quit? Even though I need the money?" I glared at him. He was lying, and we both knew it.

"Are you saying, you wouldn't get another job?" He pursed his lips. "Charlie... I need your touch like my lungs needs air to breath... and if I can't have you... Is like standing in fire without dying." He wince, and let go of me.

"Belle... Don't"

"Don't what?"

"It would have been easier for you if you stay put, and oblivious... Then I could still pretend to be just a bad boy. You wouldn't see me watching you..." I slapped him hard making him let go of me. He put a hand on his cheek and stared at me in shock. "What was that for?"

"For being a fucking coward-"

"Belle, just endure it. Please. You'll be married soon." I glared at him. I needed to prove a point. I got close to him, I was back to the blood diet, so I was strong again. I put a hand behind his neck, and the other one behind his back, and pulled him to me. I kissed him. He tried to push me away, but if he wanted to break us apart, he would have to hurt me in the process, something he didn't wanted to do. So he just pursed his lips. I licked his lips making him groaned, and part his lips. I took that as an opportunity and claimed his mouth. He stopped fighting me, and put his hands behind my back, to pull us even closer. Every worried dissapeared, and it was as if we were the only ones on this planet. I knew that it was going to come back and bite us in the ass, but I deepened the kiss not giving a fuck... Charlie moaned without breaking the kiss, and lowered me back to the floor, getting on top of me. He stepped back, giving me air. I breathed, and he started to kiss my neck, and suck on it sexually. I arched my back, but Charlie grabbed my neck softly and claimed my lips one more time. His hands went to my tight and started going up as he caress it, turning me on. Then he stood up fast, and stepped away from me, breathing hard. I stood up slowly.

"What have you done?" He whispered.

"It was just a kiss Charlie." I put a finger on my lips. They were swollen, the sensation was leaving my body, and it was freaking me out. I needed more... I wasn't done with him. I walked towards him slowly. Charlie stayed put. I kept going closer to him, and when he closed his eyes, I took that as an invitation. So I tip toe, and kissed him again. He put his hands on my waist, pulling me to him. This time, he was the one deepening the kiss.

After a sweet moment in heaven, he stepped back again.. "Maybe, you should go to your bedroom."

I gave him a crooked smile.

"Is that an invitation?" The horror and pain in his face sober me up. I though Charlie lost control, but I could see, he would never take it futher than a kiss. "I'm... Sorry... That was out of line." I whispered. He just nodded, and waited for me to walk. I did, and went straight to my bedroom, smiling on the inside.

I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes slowly. I went to the mirror and stayed at my face, then gasp in horror-

Charlie was in the bedroom in an instant. "Belle, what's wrong?" Then he was staring at me in adoration. I bit my lips nervously, as I was once again naked in front of Charlie... But this time it was different, we just shared a romantic moment... He walked towards me slowly, and put a hand on my cheek, and leaned towards me, without letting our bodies touched. And kissed me. I moaned, and when I tried to pulled us together he stepped back...

"Fuck... I had to kiss you." He whispered. I giggle, putting a towel around me. I walked in the bed and sat down. He sat next to me.

"Why did you gasp?"

"I have a hickey." He stared at my neck, then sigh.

"I'm so sorry... I could heal it for you." I frown.

"How?" He pricked his finger with a nail of him.

"All you need is a drop." I grabbed his hand, and put his finger in my mouth, and sucked, making Charlie moaned. I smiled and let go of if.

"Charlie... Maybe it's fate... Maybe we wont be able to hide it..."

"Maybe." He murmured caressing his hands as if it was precious. "Yet... We can't be together... You know that right?"

"I do." I whispered. "Maybe I could stayed on denial, if it weren't for Peter, but I can't keep putting you in danger... Like that... It would kill me..."

"Can you do me a favor?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Please, Please, forget about Peter, it wasn't your fault-"

"I can't Charlie... Peter is forever in my head-"

"Did.. Did you love him?"

I stared at him. "How are you going to survived, Me getting married?" He winced. Hell how am I going to survived getting married to someone other than Charlie...

"Answer my question first." I sigh.

"No... I was never in love with Peter... It was just nice to have someone like, like me-"

"You know how I feel-"

"Now." I whispered. "But before you made me feel like I was this crazy girl in love of an impossible love-" He put a hand on my cheek interrupting me, and kissed me again... This wasn't careful Charlie, this was careless Charlie, and I love him.. This kiss was different though. It was more deeper, more emotional, longer. He event went as far as to lowered me back opening my towel, and putting his hands on my boobs. I moaned, he turned my body on fired. Then he stood up breathing hard. I closed the towel again, and sat down.

"I hope, now you know how I feel about you." I smiled, and nodded, but somehow something inside of me, told me I was about to be in pain...

"So-"

"Belle... I'm talking to your parents today.. I'm quitting." I stood up, and grabbed his hands. He let me.

"Charlie, you can't... My parents wont let you... especially after-"

"I know. Saving your life. If they don't accept my resignation... I'll tell them, I have fallen in love with you." It was the first time he said he love me, and it was all wrong...

"Charlie, that's the stupidest idea you ever had... Please don't-"

"Belle I have to... Being near you is painful..."

"You swore to be by my side." He winced, and took a deep breath. I had him there. "Please." I whispered. "Don't leave me... I need you."

"I need you too..."

"You're the only one that can protect me-"

He smile, and I let out a sigh of relieve. "Even when my job is done, I will always protect you. That's part of my oath to you." I smiled back.

"Thank you." He nodded.

I took a long shower, cleaning my head. Dried myself, and put on PJs. Charlie was sitting in his chair watching me. I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, then next thing I knew. I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day and sat up, wanting to see Charlie... He wasn't at his post. I frown. There was a knock and my dad walk in. There was a guy dressed in body guard uniform. My heart sank.

"Morning baby girl."

"Morning." I said curtly.

"Charlie went to vacation... He didn't sleep at all, when you were taken... So I told him, he could take two weeks of paid vacation."

"He's gone?"

"Only for two weeks." I pursed my lips angrily. Coward. "This is Mathews Coleman. Your new bodyguard. When Charlie return, you'll have two." I glared at the guy, who looked like a statue.

"Dad, is that really fair? Wouldn't two body guards say, you don't trust Charlie anymore?" My dad smiled.

"I would think so too. It's Charlie's Idea." Of course, with a third person, it would be hard, to break the rules. That asshole. I stared at Mathews and his clothes were more expensive that Charlie.

"Dad?"

"Yes honey?"

"Mathews looked rich." My dad smiled.

"Yes, another of Charlies Ideas... He said it would be good to take one of the guys asking for your hands, to guard you... Maybe you click." I laughed. Ok, game on. This guy was hot, I gave Charlie that. His eyes were blue, as the sea. His hair was kept short, but styled. His lips were full, and he had a gentle face.

"Nice to finally meet you Belle-"

"Miss Belle to you." I snap at him, making him step back.

"Sorry. Miss Belle."

"You'll get use to it." My dad chuckle, and he had the nerve to leave me alone with Mathews, WHO had the nerve to sit on Charlies chair. I glared at him.

"I gather your not happy. Ma'am."

"You gathered right." I stood up and storm towards the bathroom, the only place I could get privacy. This was great, Charlie and I would never share a kiss, and to make matters worse, we would never be alone, AND he though I would fall for the gorilla.

I will show him, we can't fight destiny...

 **Writer's Note: Another guy in the picture what?**


	26. Two weeks without him

I woke up opening my eyes slowly. I automatically looked to Charlie's chair, and saw Mathews instead. He was asleep. Not the cute kind either, his body was slushed forward, head back mouth wide open. I sat up silently and watched him with a smile. It was kind of refreshing to see a vampire having a weakness. I made noises, and he stood up fast looking around for the danger, making me laugh.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am. I thought you were asleep."

I purposely looked out the window with a smirk. "It's day time."

"Right." He said embarrassed. "Do you want breakfast, coffee, or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate." I said sadly. He nodded, and walked out. I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, then fixed my hair. I stayed on my pjs. I walked down the kitchen just as he was pouring the hot chocolate in a cup.

He walked towards me and handed it to me. I took it and walked to the table sitting down. "Need anything else?"

"If I choose you, will you keep serving me?" He smiled, and sat opposite to me.

"If you choose me, and we get married. You'll be a vampire already."

"No food at all?"

"We don't eat it, unless we want to keep pretence." I nodded blowing on the cup. "What are you looking in a guy?" I eye him thru the cup.

"I honestly don't have a stereotype." I lie.

"Why are you working as a bodyguard?"

He stared at me for a long moment. "I wanted to meet you, seem like a nice way to do it." I smiled and drank from the hot chocolate. It was good, but it wasn't Charlie's good. I finished the cup and was about to clean it, when Mathew's took it from my hands, and washed it himself. "Do you want blood?"

"No.. I'm going upstairs to-" He finished with vampire speed and followed me. I picked my clothes and went to the bathroom and changed. When I walked out Mathew's was by the door watching it like a hawk.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I actually would like to go horseback riding." He looked nervous about the idea, but nodded.

"Can we ride the horse together?" I frowned at him.

"Why?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Your dad said if a single hair get's hurt, he'll hurt me 10 times worse." I laughed.

"Ok."

Matthew was actually nice, and a gentleman. But then again so was Peter, when I first met him, and he kept it while we dated... His love for me changed him... What if I let Mathew fall for me, and he change too?

"What are you thinking Ma'am?" I looked up to notice Mathews watching me. I was sitting by the lake, Mathew's was leaning against a tree.

"This vampire life-" He stood up walked towards me, and sat next to me.

"What about it?"

"This arranged marriage-"

"Is not arranged, you get to choose-"

"From a list of rich snobs." He chuckle.

"Is... THAT what I am-"

"Why are you even working? Don't you have like a factory or something that is making you rich?"

"Your parent's offered me the job, as a way of spending time with you. I actually have a cleaning business." Suddenly his eyes glazed, as if he was thinking about something or someone...

"Isn't this cheating?"

"Sort of-"

"Did you pay to get pick for the job?" He pursed his lips debating something.

"No... I am really good friends with Charlie, he sort of put on a good word for me." I stared at him with honest interest.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Why would Charlie put on a good word for you to be my bodyguard?"

"He knows me. He says I might be good for you." I smiled at that. That was actually something Charlie would say.

On that first week Matthew actually kept me well entertained. He was sweet, charming, the quite opposite of Charlie and Peter. I like him a lot, but as a friend. Mathew made it to my friend zone.

I was at the table eating lunch I made, blood free. Matthews was in front of the table watching me, while he drank his smoothie.

"Do you want your smoothie?" I nodded. He made it, while I finished my lunch. Once he was done, with the smoothie he took my plates and gave me the smoothie. He started cleaning the plates. Once done, he leaned at the counter and stared at me for a second.

"Do you want to go shopping? Or just go out?"

"Can I?"

"Yes, I have clearance to take you out..."

And like that he took me to a nearby mall. I had my family's credit card. I started shopping and having fun, just like I use to. I forgot about all my problems and for that day. I was a normal teenage girl. I even bought Matthews some stuff. We sat at the cafeteria and drank smoothies.

"Thank You." I said as he was driving us back to the house. "This week has been amazing. I actually forgot who I was."

"I'm glad. I was told, when Charlie come back, you are going back to classes." He parked the car as my face fell. He open the door for me, and stared at me. "Hey... Don't be sad... I swear this to you. If you choose me, and we get married, you dont feel something for me... I"ll wait... I'll even sleep in a different bedroom." I stared at him really moved.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

"Thank You." I whispered.

One night I was asleep, and was woken up by a conversation. I just open an eye, Matthew's back was to me.

"I...know...and I am sorry... I was offered to come spend some time with her." It took a lot of effort to kept still without panicking. Was he planning to kidnap me? "I thought we would have more time too.." Silence. "The best thing for us to do right now... Is forget about each other... You should find someone your own class and marry him." His voice broke. _Matthew was in love with another girl..._ "I love you too, I don't want you to get hurt, so please... Don't call me again." I closed my eyes fast as he hung up on the poor girl...

I felt him walked back to the chair and sit down... He cried softly... I wanted to talk to him... But wanted to do it out of the house...

Morning came, I was already up. I sat down and stared at Mathew's who looked at me with a serious face. If he was human, his eyes would be puffy from the crying, yet he looked normal, on the outside. I could see pain in his eyes-

"Morning Ma'am." I smiled sympathetically at him. I need to changed this stupid law... It was ruining life's all over. "Want hot chocolate?"

"Yes. Please." I took the opportunity to change clothes once he walked out. Brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. By the time I walked down there was hot chocolate on the table, once he saw me get down he sat down. Opposite to me, and drank his smoothie. "Can we go for a walk?"

"You don't have to ask Ma'am." I smiled and walked out, he followed me. I skipped the lake and went deeper into the woods. I leaned against a tree. He leaned against another one in front of me. I wanted to talk to him about the girl, but I knew better, he would shut down, and be scare... After all... All he knew about me so far was that I was royal...

"You been guarding me for almost a week... You are also a challenger." He nodded. "How come you haven't made a move?"

"A move?"

"Yes, try to kiss me, or get more personal with me?" He got nervous fast. I stared at him, hiding a smile.

"I want to keep it professional-"

"That won't help you win... I'm pretty sure, if you were supplanted, your competition would have made a move by now..." I honestly didn't mind. I kind of like the way he was... But I needed him to confess. "Don't you want to win?" I saw the answer in his face. _No._

"Of course I do." He lie.

"You have a plan that consist of you keeping it professional to keep me intrigue?"

He sigh. "No." He said honestly.

"What's wrong?" He purse his lips. He was too scare to talk. He wasn't going to talk. I need him to open up, the only way I could think was making choose. Being loyal to the girl, or keep the pretence and kiss me, while breaking the girl trust. I stood up and walked towards him slowly, and put a hand on his cheek. He didn't push it away, but he stayed still.

I leaned towards him to kiss him... _Please don't kiss me back, don't kiss me back, Don't-_ When our lips were about to touch, he pushed me back really, really careful.

"Ok... I." I step back and stared at him expectantly. "I have feelings for another girl." He wince not wanting to look me in the face.

"That's the reason, why you been understanding about me not wanting you? You don't want to be with me in that way either?" I bit my lips hiding my smile.

"I am so... sorry. I broke it off with her already... I just need time-" I smiled.

"Have you talk to Charlie about me?" HE looked up and stared at me nervously. Of course he has...

"Yes." I bit my lips nervously.

"Did... He said anything about having feelings for me?"

"You know?" I smiled. Was that a yes?

"It is mutual." I whispered, and I saw Matthew let out a relieved sigh.

"So.. You're in love with him too?" I nodded. "I am sorry... I lie, and tricked you. Charlie said, that you be the best bet to not having to have sex or show feelings at all." I smiled... Charlie wanted me to think, he was pushing me away. While helping his friend in the process.

"Your ok, in my book. Don't worry. Can you fight?"

"Yes. Ma'am I will be top ten." He said really sure. I sat on the tree, he sat opposite to me.

"We can continue to be friends after we are married.. I'm planning into changing that stupid law." He gave me a thankful smile.

"You know... When you tricked me and made me think, you wanted to kiss me... All I was thinking was... About Charlie."I laughed amused. It was refreshing to talk to someone about Charlie. Other than Charlie.

"You said, this poor bastard is in love forever. And this girl is already moving on?"

"More or less." He said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't he deserved it? After all, is all he keeps telling me to move on... When he asked for another bodyguard he seem to be hoping I do move on-" He stood up and stared at me.

"Look, Charlie is not the kind of guy to show his feelings. He can be an asshole, but he doesn't deserve to watch you make googly eyes at someone while he's guarding you..." He gulped. "Your parents love, and adore Charlie, but you better believe that if they find you kissing him. He would be put to death. Just for the mere crime of loving you." I pursed my lips. "When I fell in love with my girl... She was human still, and was working as a housekeeper in one of my hotels... I never ever gave her a kiss until her parents turned her into a vampire." I frown suddenly getting nervous.

"Why?"

"A vampire's feeling are stronger than a human's. When we feel..." He ruffled is hair. He didn't know how to explain. "Ok, let's say Charlie agree, to have a secret romance, until your force to get married. Once a vampire let go of the control and let his feelings rule in order to kiss you... When things get heated, before sex... He'll want your blood-"

"Really?"

"He might bite you, and although he could heal you... Your parent's will now."

"Really?"

"He might bite you, and although he could heal you... Your parent's will know."

"How?"

"Smell. Once a vampire breaks the skin, the human's blood mixes with our saliva, and it stays in the system." And finally I understood Charlie's point. He though the temptation, would be too great...

Once I made Matthew open up, we truly became friends. He'll by the end of the first week, he was so comfortable with me, he started calling me Belle."

The second week, went by surprisingly fast. We hung out as friends, yet he kept the professional pose. In all my life, I was always a loner, and I found myself with two good friends.

"Tell me something." I ran towards him from the lake, and lay next to him looking up. He was sitting down, and move a little bit to look down at me with a smile.

"I'll try." He said sarcastically.

"Did I bump Charlie out of your number one best friend?" He arched an eyebrow at me, but he was amused.

"I been friends with Charlie for centuries. You and me, only been friends for two weeks."

"All the more humiliating for him. Don't you think?" He laughed.

"Your second." He said honestly.

"Are you just saying that because I'm your boss?" He sigh with fake resignation.

"You caught me. I need the money." He said sarcastically.

"You are fire." We both laughed at the same time.

"WEll damn. Yes! You're my best friend." I pretended I was going to say something else, and I pushed him off. He stumbled caught off guard, and I stood up and took off running. He use his vampire speed like he always did and beat me up to the kitchen. Once I catched up. I punch him in the shoulder hard. He didn't even move.

"THAT'S cheating! You're a vampire!"

"Well let me up the dose of vampire blood. And it might get to be a fair race. You might actually be able to hurt me, when you punch me."

"Fine. Then make me a smoothie." I said in a bossy tone, he turned his whole body and put his arms around his chest staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?" I put on a cute pout, and walked seductively towards him. I put both my hands on his chest and gave him my most powerful puppy dog eyes.

"Please, could you cherries on top, make me a smoothie." He lowered himself until we were face to face. He put on a taunting face as if he were about to kiss me. Then groaned, throwing his head back. I step back, with a winning smile.

"Much, much better-" Then we heard the chuckle, and the laugh. We straightened up, and turned towards the sound. Both my parents were at the dining room, drinking their smoothies. They were deadly quiet, and this was exactly the reason, we played games like this, for scenes just like this one.

I blushed. "Mom... Dad..."

"Oh... Honey... That was the cutest thing ever." My mom said excited for me... If only she knew. Matthew was just a really really good friend..

"Yes, and Matthews has you drinking the smoothie, and even made it into a game." My dad said looking at him with pure proud. I glared.

"We actually need to go out for a few hours, and we were not comfortable with the idea until now... Are you guys going out today?" Matthew stared at me.

"No... I was thinking into riding my horse, and competing with Mathews, see if he can beat me with the horse."

"Oh, I can. You're just not going to find out." I glared at him, grabbed the smoothie he made me and sat down with a fake frown.

"Party pooper." I murmure.

"That's why I'm here." He sat next to me.

By the time my parent's left, I was done with my smoothie, Matthew turned the chair to face him, and pulled it, until I was sitting down in front of him. He looked nervous though, all the playfulness from earlier, gone. I frown at him warily.

"Yes?"

"Is the first time your parent's leave us alone in the house in two weeks." We been alone, since my parent's were always working, but they never left the house until now. I fought really hard not to smile, I knew what he wanted. He broke it off with the girl, and must of changed his mind or at least say sorry.

"Ah, you finally surrendered to my charms." He arched an eyebrow at me. "You want to skip the honeymoon, and have sex?"

"Oh, my dear child... You could never handle it. You really need to wait until the honeymoon, WHEN you're a vampire." He said really sarcastically, we both knew we would never get there, we both couldn't...

"Try me." I tried to sound as sarcastically as him, but failed miserably. And to prove his point he walked towards me seductively and I stood up slowly so we were face to face. This is a game that started for the sake of our parents, but we became very competitive that it just came naturally, he kept leaning towards me. I pursed my lips. _Damn it! I'm losing!_ I was about to laugh, when someone clear their throat. We separated and robotically turned to the voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." _Charlie!_ I almost ran to him, and hugged him, but his angry face was preventing me from it. Matthew gulped and turned towards me.

"Could I?"

"Yes, go ahead." He smiled, and ran to the bedroom. To talk to his girl. Charlie walked straight to the living room. I followed him nervously. "Welcome back.."

"You didn't seem like you miss me that much." Is he jealous. I was about to tell him how much I missed hi, but then I remember, he left on his own free will.

"Not that much." I lie.

"So you and Matthews... If he gets the top ten... Are you choosing him?"

"Yes." That was the truth. He would help me a lot, since we both were in love with different people.

"Congrats."

"Thank you."

"I could of taken a longer vacation."

"Yes, you could have. Matthew had it covered." Charlie turned his face away from me fast, but I saw the pain in his eyes, before he hid it. And I couldnt' keep lying.

"Charlie." I whispered, getting closer to him. He turned slowly, with the mask back in place.

"You know, what Matthew asked me?"

"What?" He said grudgingly.

"Permission to talk to his girl, since my parents are not home-"

"You know about the other girl?" I nodded.

"And all the things you just told me?"

"Matthew and I have an arrangement. At least until I can change some laws." Hope sprang in Charlie's eyes.

"And the lovey lovey face I walked in?" I laughed.

"We were doing a staring contest."

"It looked like more-"

"It was supposed to. We started flirting for my parents sake, and it became something natural." I got in front of Charlie and took his hands, pulling him to me. He let me.

"Matthew overheard them talking about bringing another contendant. And we had to step up our game." Charlie sigh relieve. I took the opportunity and pulled him to him. Hugging him. He hugged me back, then pulled back, just as Mathew came back.

"Anything interesting while I was gone?" Mathew was about to give him a report no doubt, when I beat him to the punch.

"I'm about to bump you off number one best friend." Charlie stared at me in disbelieve.

"I been friends with Matthews for centuries." He said as if that would be enough.

"More points to me. I am that charming."

"She has a point Charlie-" Charlie glared playfully at Matthews. He raised his hands in surrender. I didn't say she was right though. Your still number one-

"For now." I murmured, and we all laughed.

So now we were the three Amigos. Although between me and Charlie there was sexual tension, especially since we already shared a kiss. Whenever my parents left the house for work, Matthew would go and talk to his girl, leaving me and Charlie alone, we would talk... I would get too comfortable, and tried to kiss him.. And we would end up arguing. Matthew would come in, and put us both in time out.

Today was one of those days. Matthew retired right after my parents left. I was sitting with Charlie by the lake. I told him my idea about breaking the law of divorce, and social standards he got scared and worried, and like always we ended up arguing.

"I am tire of waiting. Why Can't I do this." I grabbed him by the neck, with one hand, with the other one I put it on his waist and pulled him to me, and kissed him. He gasp, I took that as an opportunity to claim his mouth. Charlie groaned and put his arms around me, pulling us closer. I felt when he let go of his fear, and put his hands under my shirt with one hand, he tilted my head back and kissed my neck...

That's when I heard the growled. We stepped back and turned to the growled, that's when my dad went for Charlie's throat...


	27. New Life

It must of been an adrenaline rush. But I was in front of Charlie right before my dad could tore into his throat. His eyes were red. Once I was on the way, He stopped in front of us. Charlie didn't dare put his hands on me, to move me out of the way, but he did tried to step from behind me. I move whenever he move, without taking my eyes off my dad...

"MOVE." I wince, his voice was dark.

"NO! Dad... Let me explain." My dad crossed his arms around his chest and stared at me one eyebrow raise, his eyes stayed red..

"This should be interesting." His voice was scaring the hell out of me... I never heard my dad using his vampire voice. My mom came to our side, and put a hand on my dad's chest pulling him a little away from us.

"I'll take Charlie to the cell... I already call the authorities." I glared at my mom pissed. She was unbelievable... For fuck sakes, it was just a DAMN kiss. My dad nodded, my mom walked towards us, pleading with her eyes. I gave her a cold stared. But I moved out of the way. She and Charlie walked away. I watched them leave until I could no longer see them... This was my fucking fault... My dad grabbed me by the arm, hard, I could barely fell it hurting... I was too damn worried about Charlie.

I did not talk to my dad, his eyes were still red. He suddenly sigh, and softened his grip on me.

"Baby girl. I will never HURT you.." He open my bedroom door. I walked in and when he was about to go in, I closed the door on his face, and locked it. A few minutes later Matthew walked in, opening my locked door with the extra set of keys. He looked annoyed at me, and I winced sitting down on the bed. He started pacing making me feel 2 inches long...

"Belle..." He pull on his own hair, and I looked down. I could not stared at his face yet... "I think.. I told you... that even with all the love your parents feel for Charlie... They would still KILL him." A tear felt down my cheek. I wiped it fast. "Why is it always women, that get US in trouble, or push us over the edge-"

"I WILL save him." My voice was small.

"Maybe... But what kind of life he would have?" He sigh. "Belle he got promoted to middle class... that's gone forever... He actually had a chance to be in OUR class." I pursed my lips. I didn't know that...

"Did?" I was going to ask him, if I lost his friendship, but it was obvious. I did. I lay back putting a hand on my face. They both warned me... I stood up and walked to the door. Matthew was in front of the door in a second, arms across his chest, looking down at me.

"Will you disobey and get ME in trouble too?" I winced. And walked back to the bed. I will save Charlie, and he won't have Antonis life... I just have to hurry things up... I closed my eyes thinking, I knew my mom would help me... She promised me. I sat down fast and stared at Matthew.

"Can you call my mom?" He nodded. He picked up his phone, and texted. A few minutes later my mom came to the bedroom.

"Leave us." Matthew nodded and walked out. My mom walked towards me slowly. She sat on the bed and stared at me. "Baby girl... Are you in love with him?" She seem scare of the answer.

"Yes I am." She sigh.

"I been talking to your father, on Charlie's behalf... He want's his head." I winced.

"Mom... You promised." She looked devastated.

"I know... and I truly tried..." She sigh sadly. "Your dad won't hear about it... Especially from me..."

"Why?"

"Your father might of forgave him, he kissed you back... If it weren't for my history... He's punishing Charlie, the way I didn't let him do with Antonio." I started to cry. That was unfair.

"I guess my life mean nothings to him-" My mom gasp and stared at me in pure horror.

"Why would you say, such a thing?"

"Because if he would have punished Antonio they way he did, I would have been raped, and dead by now. Yet THANKS to Antonio I am here... That's not counting the countless time Charlie save me... When is he going to be judge?"

"In.. A week." My mom said sadly.

"Are you aloud to vote?"

"Yes.. But if I go against your dad... THAT'S bad... Baby girl if other would vote in favor of Charlie, I would too even risking the wrath..."

"So what exactly did you mean that time, you said your help me?"

"Baby girl.. I honestly though you would make better choices-"

"GET OUT!" She stood up tears falling down her cheek and she walked out.

Matthew was scary mad at me... But he still helped me, and gave me the address to the courthouse...

My mom came one day, and sneak me into Charlie's cell. It was away from the country house... And my mom got my dad on a mission to keep him away for hours, she drove me to the cell herself. It's been two days since my mom put Charlie here. My mom gave me the cell keys and leave me alone with Charlie. Once I walked in, Charlies head snap towards me. He was sitting down on the floor head on his knees.

"Belle? What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I came to see you-"

"Who brought you?" He interrupted. He stood up slowly, and put his hands behind his back.

"My mom." He frown.

"She did?"

"Yes... She owe me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you-"

"You said that." I frown, gulping down the lump.

"You don't want to see me?"

He stared. "I'm dying in a week-"

"No.. Your not. I'm saving your life, even if it's the last thing I do..."

"Belle." He sigh. "They won't listen to you. You'll be drag out of there, I will be killed anyways-"

"There's-" In an instant, he was in front of me, one hand on my back, the other one on the back of my neck, and pulled me to him. He kissed me. I gasp, and put an arm around him, kissing him back. He deepened the kiss, the kiss became hungry a necessity. My mom knocked on the door bringing us up from our perfect moment.

"2 Minutes." We separated. Charlie held unto my hands.

"Belle... I"m ok... With dying. Really." He stared at my eyes, and I saw resignation. Yet I could also see, he was lying for my benefit.

"Do you really think, if I go to the courthouse to plead for your life... My mom, and dad wont save you?"

"No-" Just then my mom, open the door. I walked out with her. Well change of Plans...

I was on the bed laying down, looking at the ceiling my dad grounded me to the country house. I sat up. Matthew was still giving me the silence/bodyguard treatment.

"I need to go to the store." I said simply. He took his phone and texted.

A few minutes later we were at a mini story. Matthew waited for me outside, I made a big deal a long time ago, about being followed by a guy. So thanks to that rebellious part of my life, I could get what I needed without Matthew seeing... I picked a few things, one of them was a razor. I had to steal them, if I pay for them Matthew would see it... I put them on the back of my jean. I paid for the rest, and accidentally gave the cashier too much money on purpose. I hid the razor under my matress.

 **THE DAY OF THE EXECUTION**

My mom and dad told Matthew to keep me in the house. Mainly my bedroom. They just left a few minutes ago. My mom tried to talk to me, But I treated her like the coward she was. I was already dressed in blue jeans, and a white shirt, and tennis shoes.

"Can... I...have... hot chocolate?" He hissed at me. Matthew actually hissed at me, and walked out locking the door. I looked around for something... I been studying a lot this past week, and I knew vampire's could be knock out. I also been drinking double the blood. I would ask Matthew for my smoothie, then I would neak more when he was asleep. I had everything I needed to tide him up. I sat by the lamp. It was hot, and made out of metal. I just had to hit Matthew over the head with it, really really hard. Matthew walked in after unlocking the door. He extended his hands to give me the hot chocolate, I acted like a princess, and let him get closed enough to me. He glared but got closed, once he was at my reach, with a speed I was proud of, I grabbed the lamp and broke it on his head. He stared at me with a proud smile, and went down, out cold. I tide him up, with silver rope, I found at the jail, and locked him in the closet. I took his car and droved to the courthouse...

 _Meeting Charlie was fate, even if my parents did everything they could to have Charlie... I knew Charlie was meant for me.. Letting him work for me, was MY choice. I could have asked my parents for someone different... But falling in love with him was something so beyond my control, and that's why I was here..._

I ran inside the room full of vampires when they were about to find HIM guilty... If someone had told me a year ago, that I be running inside a vampire's courthouse to save a vampire I would have laughed in their faces... After getting the shock of finding vampire's were real, and I would become one someday... I would think a vampire death is not a bad thing, after all... I tried to end my own life... But here I was running inside a secret trial no human new about listening as the jury just declared Charlie guilty. He was standing in front of everyone hand tight behind his back, looking at the floor. No one notice my entrance, they were cheering for his death...

My vampire, the love of my life, my soul mate, was being judge... His crime? Loving me, and fighting an old system to be with me...WELL... I WAS fighting the stupid system.

Would they changed their mind if I tell them. We haven't had sex? I shook my head. My dad knew that, and he still told on Charlie... Beside, just because Charlie was stubborn, and a gentleman didn't mean, it would happen. I stared at Charlie begging him to look up, to stared at me one last time... The only choice I saw was to kill myself, and make sure, the blood was wasted before, they had a chance to save me... Only Charlie would know my intention an act quickly. I wanted my human eyes to see him one last time...

Charlie looked up as the judge was starting to sentence him to death by blood drain. What a coincidence. Our eyes locked, and Charlie saw my intention. He mouthed NO. That's when everyone else notice me.

"If Charlie is sentenced to death, so Shall I-"

"Miss Thomson, please be so kind as to leave, this doesn't concern you-" My mom and dad were standing up. My mom looked sad for me, my dad proud of himself. I had something else coming for them...

"The hell it doesn't, you just sentence the love of my life to death. So I'll take the same fate as him-"

"You're not being judge here-"

"Clearly." I murmured. I closed my hand around the razor softly. If I cut myself, they would stop me... My dad was sending my mom to my side, so I sigh loudly for their benefit. "I'll leave." She stopped. Charlie was the only one that knew better. He looked at me with a scared face and hopeless. He was tide down. I notice him working on his cuff fast, while all eyes were on me. I gave him a second longer to get loose... "I love you Charlie-"

"Belle! DON'T-"

That's when I took the razor in my hand. I stared at Charlie who got free of his hand cuff and blurred towards me. I slid my throat deep and fast in front of everyone. I didn't make it to the floor. I looked up at Charlie with my victory smirk. "I win." I croak out. Blood was pouring out of my neck fast. Good...

"No... You didn't." Then he bit my neck, and everything went black...

 **CHARLIE'S POV**

I was looking down, as they told me my crime... It was funny. All I did was kiss Belle, yet I was sentence to death for it... I knew she must be going crazy by now, begging Matthew to bring her here... But Matthew wont do it, not even for me, it would be two death, instead of one...

Then I smell it.. I looked up and sure enough, there She was. Standing by the door in all her glorious beauty... No one smell her yet... I saw her intention. I put my hands into a fist. Damn HER! She promised she wold never attempt against her life again. AS our eyes locked I mouthed to her NO. She just smirk at me.

"IF CHarlie is sentence to death, So Shall I-" Her parent's stood up, and I knew they would stop her. I relaxed a little bit.

"Miss Thomson, please be so kind as to leave, this doesn't concern you-" The judge started but Belle interrupted him.

"The hell it doesn't, you just sentence the love of my life to death. So I'll take the same fate as him-" The hell she will! I started working on my cuff, but I nodded Belle's mom, moving closer to her...

"Clearly." She murmured annoyed. She notice her mom, and she made a big show of a sigh, making her mom stop on her track. How can she believe that act? She's Belle's mother... I knew Belle was faking it. "I'll leave." Her mom went back to her husband side... FUCK! Fucking cuff. I haven't drink blood in a week, I was weak, but I kept at it. I could not stand here, and watch her die... I could tell on her, but somehow I knew Belle plan this, she would count on me telling on her. "I love you Charlie-"

"BELLE! DON'T! I said just as I cut free.

She had something metallic in her hands. I ran towards her as fast as I could. She slid her throat deep, and fast-

I catched her, before her body hit the floor, the blood was pouring out of her way too fast, she cut into her jugular... She had her winning smile. "I win." She croak out, barely able to talk.

"No... You didn't." I bit into her neck hard, and fast, and drank her blood making sure my saliva mixed with her blood. Fuck, she tasted really, really good. I was too late to heal her, her human part died. The only reason she lasted this long was because of the vampire blood in her system. It took a lot of me to stop drinking because I would drain her. I took her razor and cut my wrist deep, and let my blood pour on her mouth. I kept the work until I was dragged away from her...

Belle's dad picked her up in his arms, bridal style, Belle just slug, looking really really paled for the first time. But I saw with great relief, her open neck, starting to heal. She was turning... The guards took me, and started dragging me away, no doubt to kill me-

"NOOOOOO! HE turned my daugther... IF it works and you kill him... You'll kill her to... Take him to a cell." They nodded and dragged me away. I kept staring at Belle who got paled by every step her dad took away with her...

 **BELLE'S POV**

I started to wake up... I sat up slowly, and open my eyes. I looked around. The curtains were closed, yet this room was way too bright for my eyes. Did I die? I got my answer when my eyes landed on my dad, and mom. They stood up slowly and walked towards me. My glared stop them in the track.

"Baby?" I looked down at my arm. Nothing, no ivy no nothing... But I lost my human tan... I looked up at my mom.

"Where is Charlie?" My dad glare at me, and put his hands into a fist.

"Why would you? You promised-"

"Since my word mean nothing to you guys, so is my promise... You were so consume in your own little bubble to pay attention to what I wanted or my feelings-"

"You knew what would happen to us if you die-" My dad said in an accusatory tone. I was parched, but I managed to give my dad a cold stared.

"I did not care about you two. You didn't care about my feelings towards Charlie... Why should I care about you." They looked at me as if I just slap them in the face.

"You love him that much?" My dad whispered.

"Being a vampire should answer that question-"

"You did it on purpose?"

"Yes I did." I could not stand my parents today... "I knew, Charlie would be the only one, that knew me well enough to see thru my bluff, and he would be the only one to save me."

"Charlie was on it?"

"No.. Charlie though like you. I tried to kill myself, but I knew the love he had from me... He would not think, just act. NOW, where is Charlie?"

"He's in jail." My dad said resigned.

"He turned you... Your mom was scared that if we kill him... You would die-"

"She's right... I might not know the rules, but I do know this. I am consider an adult now." Matthew walked in, and glared at me, but I knew he was proud of me. He handed my mom a cup, who handed it to me. I just stared at her hands.

"Is blood-"

"Your freeing him right?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Of course is what I want!" I took the cup, and gulped it down. I moaned closing my eyes. "Can I get him myself?" My mom nodded. My dad sat on the chair looking lost. I walked away with my mom. "So... Charlie, and I can get married?"

"Yes." My mom sounded mad.

"Why are YOU mad?"

"You did not want the vampire life, yet you were force into it-" I stopped walking and stood in front of her.

"I was not force into it. I choose to be a vampire. It was the only way to save his life." She winced.

"I knew talking to your dad was pointless-"

"SO you call the authorities." She sigh.

"I honestly though you like Matthew enough to forget about Charlie-"

"Well you were wrong."

"Now, you have to have, a speedy wending." I kept walking.

"That's fine by me." My mom sigh and nodded. WE arrived to Charlie cell. My mom left us alone, door open. Now that I was a vampire Charlie did not recognized me. I smiled. I could get use to this.

"Is it time?" His voice sounded dead. I smiled wider, and stared at him for a second longer.

"If you mean is it time to start a new life, then yes-" He stood up fast and stared at me, as if I was a dream.

"It worked?" He whispered.

"You turned me, and didn't think it would work?" In an instant he was hugging me tight.

"You were so far gone... I though I was too late." He hugged me tighter. "I tried to save your human life, you cut into your jugular-"

"I know. I did it on purpose." He kept hugging me, making me giggle.

"Why?"

"It was the ONLY way to save your life..."

"Did Matthew let you go?" He asked nervously. I step back so he could see my crooked smile.

"Nope. I knock him out over the head with a lamp. I pump up that week with vampire blood. Then tide him down." He sigh relief.

"What did you mean... New life?" He hugged me again, making me laugh.

"I mean, like it or not, we are getting married." He let go of me and step back.

"We are?"

"Yes. WE are." A smiled slowly started spreading over his lips.

"Just like that, and after. We can start to change that stupid la." He extended his hands towards me. I put it on top of his.

"I must admit, Miss Thomson... You surprised me. Yet I am sad to leave my eternal bachelor life behind." I laughed as I entwined my finger with his. We walked out, to a new world, a New life...

 **writer's note: I'm thinking ONe more chapter? Wedding stuff and what not? What you guys think**


	28. Complications

I had a wedding to plan. I found a way to get around the law, and not only I saved Charlie. But I got him. We could get married. WE moved back to the city, so I could prepare the stuff for the wedding since I only had a few weeks to do it.

I already bought my dress. Had the park where we were going to get married. I actually had everything ready. Charlie offered to help, but I told him, to focus on finding a new job. Since my dad was not happy with him.

We had to keep our relationship PG 13. So I was in the living room waiting for Charlie. When the doorbell rang. I ran vampire speed and open the door.

I pulled him towards me, and kissed him. He put his hands on my waist, and pulled me to him deepening the kiss.

When someone behind us, clear his throat. I groaned, a loud one, to making sure he heard me. I step aside, and let Charlie walked in. My dad glared at him, but walked to the kitchen. WE sat on the living room, not together though.

"How was the job search?" His face fell.

"No luck... I been thinking into looking in the human world." I stared at him.

"They won't pay you, enough for what you should really earn-"

"But it will be something-"

"Not enough for you baby girl." I glared at my dad. I knew he was behind Charlie's bad luck. He was pushing my buttons again. He should of know by now, I am willing to fight for him. I did not do all of this to come up short now.

"Your... Dad is right." Charlie sigh and leaned back against the sofa defeated.

"No... He's not... If you don't find a job by the time we get married. I'll support us. I am already working at the factory-"

"Belle." His voice was a warning.

"Don't. We both know, why you haven't been lucky lately." I glared at my dad, who looked way too innocent for his own good. I stood up and walked until I was in front of Charlie. I extended my hands towards him, and he instantly reach out to me. I pulled until he was standing up in front of me. "Let's go to my bedroom." I said with a mischievous tone. Charlie looked nervous.

He looked at my dad for a moment, then nodded. "Ok."

"Leave the door open." Is all my dad said. _Overprotective fool._

We both walked up the stairs towards my bedroom...

 **DANIEL POV**

 _I did not like to see my daughter with Charlie, Every time he came near my daughter I wanted to ripped his throat out. Why is that, the rich popular girl, always fall for the losers? It was always the same damn story..._

Kate went behind me resting her head on my shoulder, and hugged me. I was on the sink, pretending to clean dishes, but she knew better.

"Is someone pouting?" She whispered oh so sexually in my ear. I turned softly, so we would be face to face. I put my hands on her waist, pulling her to me. The action made her giggle.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Honey." Her tone became a warning. I sigh, and let my hands rest to the side, as I leaned against the sink. "She's in love with him." I stared at her eyes.

"We both know... It CAN go away." She step back, and sat on the dining room chair. I anger her.

"After a decade? You want to put our daughter thru that?" I glared at her.

"Yes. I do. Because I know what's best for her in the long run."

"Do you now?" She said a bit annoyed at my comment.

"Yes, she has no future with that boy. We would have to support her, if she want's to keep the life she's use to."

"Honey, she's going to be 18 soon, and married Charlie... Let it go."

"NO. I do not like it. She found a way, to mess with the law. I don't want that little stunt she pulled. Make everyone in love think, they can do the same thing."

"People know the difference between love, and infatuation." I was at her face in an instant, lowering myself so we were face to face.

"What are you saying? If you had though or got the chance, you would have married Antonio?" She hissed at me, eyes turning red for a second, then she took a deep breath calming herself down.

"So THIS is why you don't want our daughter with Charlie. It reminds you too much of us?" I sigh.

"Yes... What would have had happened if you would have been that stubborn, or any other royal? Our daughter is swimming in dangerous waters."

"No... She's not, she's smart, she knows what she's doing..."

"Kate... I." She stared at me. I started to walk out, grabbing my jacket on the way. "I need some air." I said simply walking out.

I went to a bar where only royal's vampire hung out an order a drink with blood. After a few minutes I felt someone sitting next to me... I looked and notice it was Kyle, and one of Belle's contendant.

He bow respectfully before ordering a drink himself.

"Could I have a word with you?"

"Of course."

"Sir... I know you cancel the challenge already.." I turned my whole body towards him, and stared at his face. The movement intimidated him for a second.

"Yes?"

"Well... Some of us are not happy with that little display... Miss Belle pulled." I arch an eyebrow at him in a challenging way. I was on his same page, but I could not let an uproar happen.

"So?"

"So just because he saved her life, and turned her it doesn't me HE won." I was liking where he was going. "Rules are Rules, and the rules is all that. WE all want a shot at a fight for her. Until the 10 best remain." I smiled, and though for a second.

"So what are you saying is... We need to do a tournament, and if Charlie wants Belle, he should win her fair and square?"

"Yes." I like it, it was perfect.

"Charlie is a bodyguard, he's a good fighter..."

"Don't make the tournament fast. Give us a month to get ready. Besides there are hundreds of contendant, every time Charlie win, he would have to fight more and more guys. Only 10 can make the spot." I like this guy... True, he almoust participated in a gang raped against my daughter... I almost killed him... He did not know who my daughter was, and that was my fault.

"I'll make the arrangement, tomorrow and make the announcement at the school, so people can sign up." I stood up feeling hopeful for the first time, since my daughter try to kill herself for the second time...

 **BELLE'S POV**

My mom told me dad went out for a while, I took the opportunity to close the door and seduce Charlie. Eventually I won the battle, and I was laying down on the bed, my feet dangling on the floor, while Charlie was on top of me. Hands on each side of my body kissing me. I tried to take his shirt off, and in a swift motion, my hands were above my head. He looking down at me with disapproval.

"What are you doing Belle?"

"Trying to see your chest." I try to put as much innocence as I could mutter. He arch an eyebrow.

"You seen it before."

"So, you're my fiance, I want to see it."

"Were supposed to keep things PG 13 until we get married-"

"What's the point? WE are getting married, so-" He laughed, a nice relaxed laugh.

"Always so eager."

"Always." I got my hand back, and put it on his chest, he just watched me warily. I ripped his shirt, thankful for my vampire strength. The piece of clothing fell to the floor, and I stared at his chest hungrily. I caress is chest and a soft moan escape his lips.

"Belle." He whispered, and lowered himself kissing me passionately. The kissed was a little different than before, it was heated, sexual. Out of nowhere Charlie flew back, and hit the wall hard. I sat down fast and stared in shock, my father was giving Charlie a murderous glare.

I ran towards Charlie and kneeled in front of him, glaring up at my dad.

"What the hell are you doing!" For the first time in my entire life, my father strike me. He backhand slapped me, making me fall to the floor next to Charlie. I put a hand on the cheek he just hit, and stared at him in shock. It did not hurt that much, I'm guessing it was because I was a vampire... What did hurt was the fact that he had the nerve to hit me...

"WATCH how you talk to your father!" He growled at me. "You're not a marry women yet." I pursed my lips. My dad gave Charlie a cruel smile. "And as for you! You are not aloud to see my daughter in a month."

"We are getting marry in a few weeks." I whispered scared of my own father.

He gave me a cruel smile. "No, your not. There has been a change of plan." I stood up slowly, Charlie stood up too, and we both stared at my dad in shock.

"You can't-" He raised his hand just as my mom run inside my bedroom, staring at my dad in shock as well.

"I'm not saying he won't marry you. I am saying that if he WANT'S to marry you, he would have to fight for the right to marry you, like any other man before you have done-"

"NO, it has been decided-"

"No, it wasn't. WE consented, without consulting the decision first. Charlie is now part of the tournament." My dad took a step back, to give us breathing room. "Say goodbye to my daughter Charlie, because in a month. You'll be fighting for a chance at her heart like a real man. I suggest you get ready, there are vampires out there that want's your head, for the little stunt you pulled. As you know, I can't control what happens in the ring."

My dad and mom walked out closing the door. I turned towards Charlie, who put a hand on my cheek my dad hit, and caress it.

"Are you ok?"

"No... Charlie... What if they kill you?" He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Baby, I am a bodyguard, I been training for this my whole life." He chuckle, but it was nervous. He pulled me into his arm in an embrace. I rested my head on his chest.

 _ **This is bad...**_

 **WRITER'S NOTE: So I'm guessing it's no over yet :O Thanks to Marii for the suggestion of the tournament :) What do you guys think?**


	29. Fight Part One

**CHARLIE'S POV**

I was living back at my little house. I turned my bedroom into a gym and practice when I finished seeing Belle. Which her father made pretty clear I was not aloud to do, she would sneak to my house, but she wouldn't stay long... Too Dangerous. Her father hated my guts and I knew it wasn't me precisely. I knew he was terrified. That man was deeply in love with his wife, and I knew me and his daughter brought painful memories.

But I could not make myself stay away from her... I did try, oh how I tried so many times before... I just have to do what she kept doing... Fight for our love... Even if it kill's me in the process.

So I been in my gym for an hour now, when there was a knock on my door. I walked towards it, and open it. Mister Thomson was at my door.

My mouth dropped open. I stepped aside and let him walk inside. I closed the door, watching him. I walked to the livingroom and sat down. He did the same.

"Hello there Charlie."

"Hi... Sir."

"Have I thank you, for saving my daughter's life yet again?"

"It's not necessary Sir. I would have done it regardless."

"And now you two are bonded." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm so sorry... I did try to save her-"

"Yet you turned her." His eyes turned dark for a quick second.

"You rather she died?" He pursed his lips.

"No... I would not survived that."

"Then?"

"I want you to lose in this tournament."

"Sir... Your daughter is not going to give up. She's proven that, when-"

"DO YOU want her to give up?" I sigh.

"No... I don't. Yet I had tried to keep my distance. Your daughter can be quite persistent and stubborn. I could fight what I felt for her, as long as she stayed away."

"So now you won't?"

"I can't Sir...I'm...Sorry."

"No even to be rich?"

"It would not mean anything... If I don't have her."

He glared at me. "Answer me one last question." I nodded. "Who made the first move?" I gulped. I could lie... But he would see right thru.

"I did." I whispered.

"When?"

"When... we rescue her, from Peter... I could not control my emotions and kiss her." I though he would be mad, but he just looked surprised.

"You held your feelings back until then?"

"Yes.. And never kissed her... The thought of thinking she would be dead thinking her feelings were not corresponded back... Droved me to kiss her that day."

He gave me a sympathetic look and stood up slowly. "Well, I have no other choice but to say... Good luck." With that he walked out.

I threw myself back in the cough. I didn't know how many minutes passed... But eventually there was another knock on the door. I groaned loud and clear, I stood up slowly and walked towards the door. Opening it yet again. Then my mouth dropped open.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed under my breath. She put a hand on my back, and the other one she grabbed my hair passionately and pulled me to her and kiss me. As soon as our lips touched, my lips parted giving her access to my mouth. I pulled her inside the house, and closed the door with my leg.

We found our self in the sofa, she under me, this was not our usual makeout session. She was putting more passion into the kiss. Not that I'm complaining. She took my shirt off, then her's. When she started fumbling with my zipper of my pant's... That's when I put her hands above her head and stared at her, studying her face.

She was upset. Although she was smiling seductively at me, it did not reach her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lie. I stared at her.

"I want to have sex with my boyfriend. I'm not a kid anymore." I smiled a little amused at her little tantrum, she was too hot, for her own good. The fact that she was under me, with only jeans and a bra was turning me on. She elevated her leg softly and caress my tight with it.

I fought the urge to moan, Because if I did. She wins. "We are not dating right now." I reminded her. "It has been put on hold."

She glared at me. "You know damn well, we are together, no matter what my dad say's." I smiled at her, and watched her trying to fight my grasp. Ever since she was turned into a vampire, she has been stronger than me, and she was enjoying it way too much. But it was fading, and she was now like any other new born. So I held my grounds.

"Belle... What's wrong?" She looked away. I held her down with only one hand, then with the other one, I held her chin softly with two fingers and made her look at me. "What's wrong?" I whispered. She sigh, I let go of her hands, she rested them to her side. I put my hands on each side of her.

"I had a fight with my dad... I follow him here, afraid he came to kill you." I smiled down at her.

"Well, he did bribe me." She arched an eyebrow interested.

"And?"

"Of coursed I said no." She giggle.

"I though you would accept the money, and become rich." She said full of sarcasm.

I laughed, glad, she wasn't that upset anymore. "Is that how much Faith you have on me?"

"I have less." I arch an eyebrow at her.

"I see how it is. Now that you have me, you don't think I'll stay."

"Exactly." She tried not to smile. I got off her fast. Walked to the door and open it, gesturing for her to leave. She stood up slowly, staring at my eyes with a seductive smile. She took off her bra, and threw it at my face. As soon as the bra hit the floor. I closed the door fast making her laugh. I ran towards her trying to grab her arm.

She got away. Stupid vampire abilities. When she was human, it was easier. She arch an eyebrow at me, clearly guessing my though.

"Are you turned on by me, Mister Smith?"

"No." I lie. She started sliding off her jeans slowly. I ran to her and tackled her to the floor. She burst out laughing.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to stop you from undressing."

"Why?" I looked down at her, noticing her perky breast. I could not control my actions. I leaned down on her and kissed her softly. She moaned in my mouth. She put her hands around my neck, pulling me to her...

I don't know where I found the strenght, but I got up, and helped her get dressed. I walked her to the cough and sat her on my lap.

"Sorry... You were saying?" She glared at me. "Belle. I know.. Since we met, you been wanting my beautiful body." I said teasingly, and I knew I pissed her off futher. I clear my throat. "Something IS bothering you." A tear fell down her cheek.

She nodded. "I have to interview the challengers." I laughed at her a little relaxed. I could not helped myself. She wiped the tear away angrily.

"Baby, that is part of the process-"

"I tried to cheat." I stared at her confused.

"How can you cheat with that?"

"I was selecting the weak ones." She said in a small voice.

"How many did you had to pick?"

"My father..." She gulped and looked away.

"Belle?"

"First it was 50..." That was a big number.

"How many are applying for you?"

"Hundred's." Whoa...

"Well-"

"My dad said he'll have to approved them, my choices, and I already choosed 10, before he caught up to me."

"He can unchoose them." I shook my head. "So?"

"My father up the number to a 100. He's going to break it into groups of 20, out of the 20 only 10 will come out for me to choose."

"How long?"

"The tournament is going to be a week." I stared at her in disbelieve.

"That's impossible."

"And that's why... I'm worried. Charlie."

"I can do it." I sort of lie. This tournament was meant for ten people to come out winners. I had to be one... But I had to fight 5 to 10 people in a day. By the time I had to fight to be top 10 I would be tired and weak.

"Charlie... You might be immortal, but the people my father is choosing-"

"I'll win." I promised her. She arched an eyebrow at me, clearly not believing me.

When Belle left, she was still worried. As soon as her car drove away, I punch my wall, making a hole. It would not be easy to win... There was going to be 10 winners I just have to be one...

I held onto that and went to sleep...

The day of the tournament finally came. I spend my time, training and buying human blood. Belle bought vampire enhancer. I fought with her, but she would not hear any of it. She did not come often to my house. She was kept busy interviewing candidates.

When the day came a limousine picked me up. I was taken to a big house, next to the arena. I had to shared the bedroom with 5 other vampire's. I rolled my eyes. The room looked expensive. I was choosing my bed, when Kyle walked in.

I threw my bag in the bed, and lay on the top one. Resting my head in the bag.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this perfect?" I closed my eyes ignoring him. "So now you're too good to talk to me?"

I chuckle and stared at him. "Nope, look's like we qualified in the same level." I said in a mocking tone. He glared at me and took the bed under me.

"One stupid mistake-"

"You tried to drink blood, by force from Mister Thomson's daughter-"

"I paid for it." He shiver remembering. I could only imagine his punishment.

"Yet, your still alive-"

"I did not touch her-"

"Thank's that I was guarding her. So... Your welcome." He glared again and ignored me. Thank goodness.

A few minutes later, once we were all settled down. Mister Thomson came into check on us. He gave me an evil smile, and gave each of us a paper. I looked down and stared. I was one of the first 5 for tomorrow. That meant I would pretty much have to fight every day to keep my title, until only 10 remained.

I just bowed my head to him.

"So you are one of the first group?" Kyle asked me once Mister Thomson left.

"Yes."

"He must really want you to lose." He chuckle.

"He must." I said closing my eyes.

I almost crawled to the bathroom. I just ripped off the clothes off my body. They were torned any damn way. I was covered in blood and bruises and everything in my body hurt. I had to fight 5 vampire's that were tough. After the 3 one, I stopped healing. I put the water as hot as I could managed and got in hissing in pain. I washed all the blood off me. I took a long hot shower, until I was really clean. I got dressed in sweat pants, and a tank top. I put on sandals and walked out bumping with Belle.

I stared at her warily. "What are you doing here?" I guess my tone being like a jackass because she wince at it.

"I came to check on you... You got hurt pretty bad." As to make her point she put her hand on top of my eye. I winced.

"I wish I was human..." She murmured. I put both hands on her waist and pulled her to me.

"Then I wouldn't had a chance at your heart... Because I would not qualify." She looked up at me.

"So you're not mad at me?" She pouted. I smiled giving her a quick kiss.

"No. You are so worth it." I let go of her and looked around. I'm pretty sure, her father would use this against me. "But you need to go. You can get me disqualified." She put something in my sweat pant's pocket with a mischievous smile, and walked away. I put my hand in the pocket and took it out. It was a small note with money. I glared at her, but she did not look back.

 _If my father can cheat, so can I. Drink double smoothie on us._

 _With all my love,_

 _Belle.._

I kissed the note and put it on my pocket. I did order double the blood. I needed a goodnight sleep. Tomorrow would only get worse...

 **WRITER'S NOTE: Ok, so as I been writing more details about Charlie and Daniel. I been thinking... Should I make a book about the same story, But thru Katherine's POV? See why Daniel is so terrified? Would show the decades they spend away in different bedroom as well. Let me know your opinion on it. :)**


	30. Fight Part 2

**BELLE'S POV**

I walked towards the arena with dread. Today was day two... It was hard to see Charlie fight like that... And my dad had the referee bought. Whenever he got hit illegally, the referee would pretend not to see it, but when Charlie threw an illegal punch or something illegal, it was called. He had to fight today, again, and rest tomorrow. I hope he drank double the potion of blood like I asked him to, and rested.

He started fighting the first guy, and got him out of the competition fast. I was the only lunatic that was yelling and clapping, my dad glared at me, but I stuck my tongue out at him... The second one, wasn't easy, and Charlie kept it clean even though the guy didn't. After a few rounds, he won that one as well.

The third guy got a good punch on Charlie and threw him to the floor hard. I yell and stood up and stared at Charlie warily. I watched him. He stood up slowly, and fought back. This fight was taking it's toll on him. My dad was not playing fair. Kyle fought yesterday, and he was resting today. He put Charlie fighting two days in a row. I bit my lips nervously. Charlie won, but stopped healing. He was breathing hard, and was starting to sweat, something that wasn't good...

Charlie fought the fourth guy, who hadn't fought yet, the rules were whoever won, kept fighting until 5 people fought. If Charlie lost the fourth guy, he would had to fight one more and that's it. I stared at the fight warily. I been doing my share of research on vampire's abilities and healing. Charlie was the one that turned me into a vampire and I learn that if I gave him my blood, It would give him an extra strength, and regenerated him faster... Because his blood flowed on my body.. He fought the forth guy and won. But as soon as he won, he fell on all four. I scream at him. I ran and got closed to the arena. Charlie looked like he wouldn't make it on the 5th.

"I love you!" He turned and stared at me. His face was bloody. He smiled at me, and I wince, but smiled back. He fought the fifth and won, by only pure will and a miracle. He fell to the floor exhausted after he was declared the winner. I ran towards his side. I helped him up, putting his hands around me.

"Belle-" I turned and hissed at my dad fangs bared. The room went silent, only gasp were heard. He just nodded. "You have an hour with him, after that, he'll be in violation of the rules and can get disqualified."

"I understand." I took him to the bedroom I had here. I demanded to be away from my parents. My mom tried to talk to me, I told her. I would talk to her, as soon as Charlie won...

I lay him on the bed, and he groaned. I ripped his shirt off, and threw it to the trash can. He just closed his eyes. He was really tired. I grabbed a rag and got it wet and started cleaning him up...

"I can't wait to have sex with you." I murmured teasing him. He open an eye, and stared at me with a crooked smile.

"Am I tempting you?"

"Yes, you are." He smiled and relaxed on the bed. Once he was cleaned enough I threw the rag on the hamper. "Charlie." I whispered. I sat next to him. He groaned and sat up.

"Belle, I don't think I would be able to perform." I burst out laughing, and hugged him. He groaned in pain.

"I love you." I said between laughs.

"I love you too." He said hugging me back.

"I want you to drink my blood." He stiffened for a mere second, then put on his easygoing smile.

"You're a vampire. Your blood won't do anything-"

"It will heal you faster, and give you more stamina and strength." He stared at me.

"How do you know?" I smiled proudly.

"I been studying like a good girl." He chuckle.

"I don't need your blood-"

"Charlie... My father is being unfair and cheating... Please...If you lose-" In an instant he was on top of me, me under him, kissing. I broke the kiss. He stepped back a little bit, and I ripped my shirt off me. Staying on my bra. I put a finger on my boob pointing at it.

"You want me to drink blood from your boob?" I smiled and nodded.

"I read that even though is not profound the bite of a vampire to another vampire stay's. No one will see my boob." He stared at me with amazement, and pure awe. He leaned down, and kissed my breast making me shiver in pure pleasure. He sank his teeth in my boob, it hurted but it as bearable. When he started drinking my blood My body arched towards him, to pushed his teeth deeper. I closed my eyes and moaned, the experience was out of this world.

He drank greedily until I felt myself get weak, but it was an amazing feeling. He stopped and licked my boob slowly and sensually. He lay down next to me with a goofy grin. I closed my eyes.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I'm here for you."

"And so am I." He whispered. "I have to go, you should put a shirt on. I open my eyes and notice him watching my chest with a hungry expression. I smiled and stood up taking off the bra. I threw it at the hamper. I heard Charlie inhaled and hold his breath. I smiled seductively at him, and took my sweet time putting on a shirt. He put a hand on his chest as if he got shot. "You don't play fair, miss Thomson." I giggle.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm sleeping it off."

"I wish.." He was in front of me in an instant.

"Me too. Soon babe." I smiled. He put a hand on my cheek, and I closed my eyes, resting my cheek on his hand. He gave me a quick kiss and walked out. I was staring at him as he walked away. When I notice my mom, walking this way. I purposely closed the door, and locked it.

I took the hamper and hit it on the closet. My mom knocked on the door.

"I'm tire. Go away." She sigh, and I felt her rest on the door.

"Please." I open the door, and stood in the way purposely. She stared at me.

"Yes?"

"Are you actually going to make me talk on the door way?" I moved out of the way, and closed the door. I leaned against it and watch her.

"I understand you're mad at me-"

"Do you?" I said sarcastically. "I though we shared a moment, and you promised to help-"

"I never imagine-"

"I would repeat your story?" She winced. I knew I was being a bitch towards my mom, and deep down, I knew she didn't deserved it. But I could not help myself. "You do know, my dad is cheating because he's punishing me thru you right?"

"I know." She whispered. I walked towards her, and sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry. I talked to your dad... He just lost it... I though it would be better for Charlie, if I just go along with his craziness. I know YOU can get Charlie thru it." She stood up and walked to the closet, grabbed the shirt, that had Charlies scent and stared at me. _She knew... What Charlie and I did..._ I will help you out. And if your dad suspect Charlie knew strength I'll make sure. He thinks he's being paranoid-"

"What are you saying?" I stared at her, not fully trusting her.

"I'm on your side baby girl. I always were." I hugged her, she laughed.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, let me take this to the incinerator." I nodded. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and started to walk towards the door. I sat on the bed and stared at her nervously.

"Mom?" She stopped by the door, and turned only her head to stared at me. "There's no way... I can see Charlie tomorrow?"

"No." She gave me an apologetic look. "Your dad as actually scare of losing you again... And gave you the hour... He's been at the office for hours fighting judges, parents, etc." I nodded, and watched her leave. I lay on the bed and sigh.

Surprisingly I felt asleep fast.


	31. Choices

The next day, it was Charlie's day off... And I was not aloud to see him. Which sucks. I was woken up by a knock on the door. I was still sleepy, so I got off the bed, and walked to the door opening it.

My dad walked in like he own the place. Well technically he did, but I still glared at him, closing the door after him, with more force than was necessary. I leaned against the door, closing my arms around my chest, and kept glaring at him.

"What do you want?" I snap at him, in a hash tone.

"Watch how you talk to me, young lady." I Hissed at him.

" . ?" I kept the harsh tone, but this time I space it out for him. Maybe being an asshole made him stupid.

He sigh and put a hand on his hair ruffling it annoyed. "Belle, while your single... You're still under my command-"

"Only for one more week, when Charlie wins. I am marrying him the next day, and I won't see you-"

"We are going to be working together." He interrupted.

"Work, nothing else. I want nothing to do with you as a family-"

"Belle... I get that your mad-"

"Mad?" I gave him a harsh laugh. "I way passed the point of mad and went straight to PISS OFF!"

"Look... When you have your own children... You'll want what's best for them." I hiss at my dad again. And walked towards him so we were face to face.

"Stop being such a hypocrite Daniel!" His eyes turned red, I pissed him off, but I continue without caring. "HOW THE FUCK! IS KYLE, the guy that tried to take MY BLOOD against my will good for me?"

"Belle." He said thru gritteth teeth. I could see he was trying to composed himself. " . . ." I glared at him. I could not stand the side of my dad, right now. He make me sick. "Kyle...wanted your blood... He didn't rape you." I threw my hands in the air exasperated.

"Don't we have rules against that!"

"Yes, he was punished severely. You will see once you're one of the council-"

"With Charlie at my side." He stare straight at my eyes and gave me such an evil smile, that I took a few step back. He was scaring me now. He grabbed me by both my arms, and pulled me closer to him.

"Charlie is not going to be one of the top 10 or my last name is not going to be Thomson." I gape at him.

"If Charlie doesn't win-" I tried to warned him. He pulled me even closer hurting my arm.

"Your not going to do a damn thing, like you said, your going to choose a candidate and marry him the next day."

" .You." I spat at him. He let go of me fast, as if I burned his hands. He stared down at me in pain.

"You're just mad at me." He whispered.

"No... I'm not... If I'm anything like my mom, and I think I am... It will take me decades for me to forgive you for this." He looked at me warily.

"What do you know?"

"I know enough." I said putting my hands into fist by my side.

"Well... If it weren't for the rules... You wouldn't have been born." I looked him straight in the eyes, and took a small step towards him, to make sure my point was clear.

"I rather not have been born, than being born YOU'RE daughter-" In an instant he black hand slapped me so hard, I felt to the floor with a big thud. I put a hand on my cheek and stared up at him in disbelieve. In all my 18 years my dad never hurt me... Hell I was always daddy's little girl... Whenever I did something wrong, he was always on my side... A tear fell down my cheek, and not from the pain of the slap.

Guilt crossed his features for a quick second, then it was gone. He started walking towards the door. "Get ready, and meet me and your mother in the dining hall-"

"I'm not eating on the same room you are-" My voice broke.

"Is not a request. Be there in 20 minutes. Or I will come for you and drag you there myself." Once he walked out. I stood up fast and ran to the door locking it.

I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and put on shorts, and a tank top with sandals. I walked to the dining hall and sat next to my mom, making a point to ignored my dad.

"Good Morning honey." She said softly.

"Good morning." I said way to harsh at her. I was too damn scared of being nice to her, in front of my father.

"I'm glad you're joining us for breakfast."

"Is not like I had a choice in the matter-"

"Belle." My dad gave me a warning look. I stared at him confused. He was glaring at me. My mom stared at the both of us clearly lost. _So...He didn't tell her..._

"Daniel hit me in the face." My mom gasp in horror. And stood up hitting the table with her hands open.

"She was being disrespectful." He said defensively.

"Daniel Thomson! Can I have a word with you in private please?" There was a question mark at the end of that sentence, but me and my dad knew better She was not asking. My mom was pissed.

"Do this mean, I can go back to my room?" I wasn't feeling like eating anyways. My mom stared at me with an apologetic look.

"Yes, honey. Your excuse." I nodded, stood up and walked away...

 **CHARLIE'S P.O.V.**

I was on the bed reading a newspaper. Kyle walked into the bedroom grinning from ear to ear. _The blood here wasn't THAT good._ "OH, man.. You are one lucky bastard." I stared at him. "The Thomson's were at the dining hall."

"Why would that made me lucky not to see them?"

"Daniel Thomson, was not a happy camper today. Especially after his wife dragged him away to chew his ass for hitting Belle in the face." In an instant I was sitting down on the bed looking down at him.

"He did what?"

"Yep. He hit Belle in the face, she told on him." He smiled and sat down on his bed drinking his blood. Well fuck. I wanted to go see her, but I knew better. That would be a stupid move, especially now...

I was going to say something when there was a knock on the door. Kyle open the door and gape. On the other side of the door stood Katherine Thomson. She looked like she's been crying.

"Charlie Smith. I need a word with you in private. Follow me please." Kyle snickered at me. I gulped and nodded.

"Yes. Ma'am." I jumped from my bed, and followed her, she took me away from the arena. This was definitely not good.

She got in a car, and got on the driver side, then open the passenger side of me. I just stood there like an idiot.

"Get in." It was an order. I got in, and she speed off there. I pursed my lips nervously.

"IS this the part... Where I dissapeared without a trace?" She burst out laughing. It wasn't fake either, she was rocking with laughter. It was a nice girly laugh. She drove faster.

"You honestly think, I am capable of something as dark?" She kept laughing, and eye me, while keeping the eye on the road.

"Your husband is..." She sober up and nodded. She park the car, in a luxury bar, where only the rich hung out, It was daytime, so it was closed. She got out and kept walking towards it.

I watched her, She was wearing black leather pants, with black boots, she was wearing a white tank top, and a long coat. Her blonde hair was loose and wild, but it looked good. I could see why Daniel was going crazy, with Belle's and I romance.

He got the heart of a greek goddess because of the injustice of the laws-

She stopped walking, and turned to look at me with a sweet smile, her light blue eyes stared at me with amusement.

"Coming?" Even though it was in question form, I knew better than to think I had a choice. I nodded, and got out of the car softly. She open the bar with her keys, and stood to the side letting me go in first. I did.

She locked the door after her. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey, and two shot glass, and sat on the table. I sat across from her, and gulped. She filled one cup, and slid it my way. Then fill hers.

She gulped her glass fast and moaned. I knew this whiskey, was an expensive one. This woman was scaring the hell out of me. She fill her shot cup again.

"Let me start...by saying... I am so so sorry." Ok, I gulped my glass and stared at her in disbelieve. This was not going pretty so far. She smiled approvingly and fill my glass again. "It was my idea... That you acted friendly towards my daughter almost flirty." I nodded.

I remember when they hire me, and I saw a picture of her... I offered to watch her from afar. Miss Katherine, told me to get on the school as a student. "I...Yes, I didn't think it was a good idea..."

She smiled sadly. "I thought my daughter was smarter than me-"

"She is." I said defensively. she gulped sher shot eyeing me.

"No..." She sigh. "This stunt she's pulling is making her dad crazy.."

"How?"

"Well... If I thought of this-"

"Your story... Would be another one.." I nodded and gulped my shot, and stared at her.

"He has you though... and no matter what Belle managed to change-"

"Yes... There might be divorce aloud." And suddenly I understood why Mister Daniel was so terrified, that we win this war.

"So?"

"So, he's not going to let you win... At least not in a fair fight. He's injecting your next competitors with expensive drug." I winced.

"I'm dead...Am I?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No... I gave the same vitamin's to Belle." I frown and stared at her stupidly not comprehending. "You see, I had a huge fight with Daniel, and he knows I'm on my daughter's side-"

"You are?"

"Yes. I. am. When I agree to punish you by death... I thought she would recover... Like I did. After seeing her little stunt... Well I knew, her mind was set on having you. NO matter what Daniel and I do." I gulped before I continue... I want you to tell me the truth Charlie." I nodded.

"I will."

"Are you truly in love with Belle? Or is it a prohibited romance thing?"

"I am in love with her."

"When did you knew?"

"I was being a jerk towards her, by flirting... So she would fall for it, then I was going to make fun of her, for liking a jerk." Katherine smiled amused.

"Daniel's idea." I nodded.

"She did not fall for it. She grabbed a bottle of beer that was next to her, and splash my face with the beer." Katherine burst out laughing. "I was amused at her, but pretended to be pissed. I threw her at the pool-"

"That's why she came soaking wet?" I nodded.

"She pretended to drown, to get me to jumped after her." I smiled remembering. "That day... I knew I was awe struck by her... Not enough to break the rules though..."

"When did YOU break the rules?" She eye me with pure curiosity.

"Daniel didn't tell you?" She shook her head.

"Well technically at camp. She almost froze to death by jumping on the lake, in the middle of winter. I changed her clothes, and use my body to warm her off-"

"That was necessary"

"I know... What wasn't necessary was keep doing it after she was warm." She smiled. "But it was the only way... I could be closed to her, with an excuse. I brought her into the dream realm, and she kissed me-"

"In the dream?" I nodded.

"Yes... Your daughter is definitely a fighter."

"But still you kept your distance?" She guessed.

"Yes... I knew the price... And I did not want to put Belle thru that..." She smiled. "I was so glad, when she got a boyfriend-"

"Really?"

"Yes, it helped staying away." She giggle, and took another shot.

"Then he was an asshole.." She nodded agreeing. "Belle got drunk, and was hurt by my indifference... I...I had to tell her... I did like her... I could not stand that she was crying..."

"Wow." I stared at her with a confuse look. "You will is really strong."

"Yes... It was... She even strip in front of me."

"What? And you didn't kiss her?" I shook my head.

"When?" She said with pure curiosity. I laughed.

"When I went and rescue her with your dad... I HAD to kiss her." She sigh.

"I love the romance of you and Belle." She said with sincerity.

"So you're not here to tell me to stay away from her?"

"No.. You got her fair and squared."

"So-"

"This is where enhancing Belle's come into plan." Oh yeah, she didn't elaborate on that. "I wish I could give it to you directly, but MY husband is going to test you."

"So, he's going to enhance the fighter's but he's going to make sure I don't?" She nodded.

"I already talked to Belle, she agree... I will sneak you out, and give you 5 min, before every fight. You have to drink Belle's blood until she's weak. It won't show on your blood-"

"NO."

"You die, she dies. Is that what you want?"

"I won't hurt Belle-"

"Is not going to hurt her, just weaken her. And the enhance won't show in your blood, but it will get you strong."

"I can't.."

"Please... Is honestly the only way..."

"Fine... I drink Belle's blood before every fight." She smiled.

"Let's go back." And just like that I knew what Belle told me once was the truth. WE should of known Miss Katherine would of been in our side...

 _It was going to be interesting to see how she was going to pull this off..._


	32. Fight Part 3

**((OK, Guy's I added a little bit of like a test P.O.V. I had an idea that's been running on my head. But sometimes those Ideas are not so great. So I am adding it at the end of the chapter like a test cliffhanger. I truly need to know what you guys feel about it. If you don't like it, I can just delete it. Last time I went with my gut in a story... Well let's just say I am fixing it now. LOL, so the last P.O.V I am letting you guys choose. Should I keep it? BTW the reason why I am asking, is because I am working on for a Kiss Two. From Katherine's P.O.V, Daniel, and Antonio. Each chapter is going to be from one of them. So that's why I wanted to put a twist in the story and on the second book, it was going to show more details. So please comment, and vote on Pros, or Cons. The more comments win. Is the one I'll keep or delete. Thanks so much for your support and liking the story. Scarlet Anne Vic Enrique. I agree with you. If my daughter ever mouth off to me like Belle, I would have slapped her. Well mother's are spoilers Lol, is it really hard to believe, she would spoil Belle? And I took your advise. There's a P.O.V of kyle in this chapter, showing you a glimpse of his ending :) I hope you like it. :)))**

I felt my hair being caress softly. An involuntary moan escape my lips. It felt nice, comforting, it made me feel safe... I open my eyes slowly to stared at the most amazing hazel eyes I ever saw... He gave me a crooked smile, sometimes it did not go with his angelic face... But today it did. It was genuine.

"Am I in heaven?" He laughed softly.

"No, love... You're alive, and your going to be for a long time." I slowly started to realized I was not in a dream state. I was awake and He was in my bedroom. In an instant I sat up fast putting my hands on his chest pushing him off my bed. It was pure instinct. I stared down at him, he looked up at me in shock. "What was that for?"

"Why are you here? If my dad see's you-"

"Babe." I tried not to react to his sweet words, we been dating for a while... And I was not use to his sweet side yet. "Didn't you mom talked to you yesterday." I frown. I looked at the clock. It was 8am. His fight was in an hour.

"You're taking blood now?" He nodded, he looked like he was being forced. I got off the bed, and sat on his lap. I gave him a kiss on the hollow of his neck, getting the satisfaction of his shiver. My mom filled my fridge with blood for after, she said that even if I drink blood, I would still be weak. So She was going to tell my dad, I couldn't endure today's fight. I was too nervous... Which wasn't far off from the truth...

"We could-"

"No.. I just though you would do it a few minutes before the fight..."

"I know... But your mom send me a message that I should do it, while they are having breakfast." He caress my cheek. "Ready?" His voice was husky. I nodded. He kept me on his lap, but pulled me to him, moving my hair out of the way. He sank his teeth on my neck, then drank my blood. He pulled me even closer. And drank blood, until I got weak, he kept it, until my body slung. Then in a swift motion, that made me closed my eyes. He picked me up in his arm bridal style and put me on the bed. "I'm sorry."

I giggle, eye still close. "You can take my blood any time." I said weakly. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and walked out.

 **KATHERINE'S P.O.V**

"You're not going to ignored me another two decade?" I looked up at him slowly, with a glare.

"Are you going to be a dick, to your daughter's romance?"

"Is just a stage. She'll get over it-"

"No, she wont. I would have believe you, if she would of stay put, and let Charlie die... Cutting her veins in front of us, prove, she's not going to let him go."

"Kate-"

"I hit the table hard, and stood up leaning towards him. "DANIEL!" He smiled seductively at me. I never understood why he was always turned on, by my anger.

"If he survives the tournament. I won't fight it." I glared sitting back down.

"Well until then, I'll be back on my own bedroom." His mouth drop open.

"Your moving to a different bedroom?"

"Yes." I smirk relaxing back. He pouted.

"You should have my back." Now, he was acting like a child. I stared at him.

"I do. I love you." He looked up slowly towards me.

"You do?"

"Yes, you insecure jerk." He stared at me, with that fucking lost face, I didn't like it.

"So... if divorce was a possibility?" I gave him my most evil smile.

"If you ever touch our daughter again. Yes, I'll divorce your ass."

He smiled softly. "What about-"

I sigh. "He's my past Daniel... Honest, please, please, please let it go." He looked down, and I knew he couldn't. I truly scar this man with my actions... I pushed my chair back, making a point to make a big noise. I walked towards him, a finger making an invisible line on the table. He gulped. I always loved the way I could make this man, nervous no matter how long we been together. I sat on his lap, he stared at me nervously. He put his hands around me. "I know what I did was wrong... But I would never cheat on you ever again... Or leave you for Antonio. I though that was clear by now?"

"OK. Fine. If your Charlie survives today's fight... I'll stop cheating." I put my hands on his cheek, and pulled him to me, kissing him. This man, earn my heart decades ago... I just need to keep proving it to him...

We finished breakfast and went to the arena. They were getting ready for the first fight.

Charlie came out, and took out the first contendant out of the fight fast. Daniel frown and stared at the poor sucker on the floor confuse. I had the exact same face, but I was smirking on the inside.

"This guy." He murmured.

"I know." I said with fake disbelieve.

 **Third**

 **Fouth**

 **Fifth**

On the sixth, Charlie slow down his roll. I smiled.

"I'm guessing this is why we hire him." Daniel nodded, staring at Charlie in awe. Tomorrow was the last fight, and he didn't had to fight. I had a feeling Daniel was going ot make an excuse to put him on the fight but he told him, he made the top 10. He made it into the final 10, after tomorrow Belle would get to choose him. I wink at Charlie, who just stared, blink at me, and started to walk out.

"Charlie." He stopped and stared at Daniel in shock.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Great fight." He said only, and Me and charlie knew he was going to stop fighting. He turned and stared at me with a mischievous smile.

"Did I do good?"

"You know-" He arched an eyebrow at me, and nuzzled my neck with his nose. I closed my eyes.

"Is not going to work." I said in a low voice. He chuckle, knowing damn well. He was winning.

"Really?" He murmured against my neck. I pushed him off me softly and stood up walking away. He followed me. "Come on. I"m being good-"

"You'll be good when you walk, our daughter down the aisle..."

 **((Bonus P.O.V for you** **Scarlet Anne Vic Enrique.))**

 **KYLE'S P.O.V**

I just got the letter letting me know. I made it to the top 10. I knew better... Belle deserved Charlie, He was great and I was a jackass. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was staring at the congratulation on making it top ten letter. When I bumped with someone. She let out a girly yelp and I felt her fall to the floor. I frown, and looked at the girl I just pushed to the floor lowering myself to eye level.

She had long wavy hair. The hair color was light brown, her eyes were hazel... Her face was diamond shaped. Her lips were full, they were surely meant for a men's kiss. I never seen something so beautiful... Besides Belle of course.

I gave her my charming smile, and had the satisfaction of her heart, trying to beat out of her chest.

"My name is Kyle... What's your's?"

"Ella." I smiled. it suit her.

"I am, truly sorry. I were not watching were I was going." I stood up slowly and extended my hands towards her. She smiled shyly. I never like shy girls before. I always like snob girls, because they were sure of themselves, but I was hit with cupid's arrow by this magnificent creature.

"Do you have..." I paused, she was human, and I thought she was going to our school, she was probably staying single... Until she was turned, so I changed my question. "How old are you?"

"17." She stared at me suspiciously.

"You?"

"Do you want to know vampire age, or human?" I said with a crooked smile.

"Human."

"I'm 18. Do you have someone you like-"

"Aren't you worried if I'm your same level?" I smiled.

"Nope." Thank's to Belle that was changing.

"I am royal." SHe said anyways.

"Perfect, no fighting-"

"Aren't you here, fighting for a girl already?"

"She's not going to choose me." I had the satisfaction, of seeing her check me out.

"How are you sure?"

"She's already in love with one of the contestant's..."

"You're not sad about that fact?"

"You know how it is... With our world, marriage first... Love later." She nodded sadly.

"Do you like someone?"

"No.. So Could I apply for you?" She eye me up and down again, I tried to flex for her.

"Let's make a deal." I stared at her with pure curiosity.

"OK?"

"Convince me." She said with a mischievous smile, that turned me on. In an instant I was trapping her between the wall and me. I looked at her lips and her smiled widened.. I licked my lips deliberately and leaned towards her, watching her eyes. Once she closed them, I stopped inches away from her lips, touched them with mine... Her lips parted granting me access, but I did not take it. I smiled and murmured on her lips.

"Once I lose this battle, come and find me, and I'll convince you then." With that I walked out with a big smiled on my face. Maybe, just maybe love was out there, and it was real...

 **((So How did you like, the little preview into kyle's romance? Below is the P.O.V I need your guys opinion with. Is it horrible, is it something you might of guess, you don't like it, delete it? Let me know so I could either leave it or delete it :)))**

 **KATHERINE'S P.O.V**

I woke up and instinctively put my hands on Daniel's side... It was empty. I sat down on the bed, the sheet falling off my body until it reached my lap, leaving my breast out and free... I smiled putting a finger on my lips... Remembering last night. After almost 2 decades of making love with him, it always felt like the first time, and whenever I was mad at him... Like yesterday, he managed to get on my pants every time.

I relaxed back on the bed, and that's when I notice the paper. I frown and picked it up.

 _Love,_

 _I need some food. Last night was soo great. You left me famished._

 _I'll be back hopefully before you wake up, if you do wake up..._

 _Then get ready for round 5. And I'll make sure you get tired..._

I giggle and gave a kiss to the note. I put it on my night stand, and stood up going to the bathroom. I freshened up a little bit, and put on a nightgown and sat on the bed waiting for him. When a knock brought me back for my dirty though.

I put on a robe to covered the sexy lingerie. And open the door. I stared at this point with pure disbelief. I glared at him, and stood to the side. He walked in. I closed the door and leaned against it.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled and sat on the couch staring at me. He was pissing me the hell off. "I need to ask you a question-"

"You just got your life back, Couldn't you call or write?" He chuckle, and shook his head.

"You could have easily lie to me by those method."

"Ok, ask me the damn question. Then get the hell out of here." He smiled. That smiled use to make me bend to his will, now it was just annoying.

"You dont' look happy to see me."

"I am not. If my husband finds you here-"

"I already talked to him." I frown.

"You did?"

"Yes. I did ask if I could speak to you in private. I will never meet you alone ever again, without your husband's blessing." That was a first... I relaxed a little bit now.

"Ok, back to your question..."

"Is Belle my daughter?" I held to the door for support.

"What?" I gasp out.

"Don't..." His eyes turned dark for a second. "I did the math... It could be." I pursed my lips.

"She's Daniel's daughter-"

"Biological? Or by marriage?" I gulped.

"Antonio." I whispered. In an instant he was in front of me. A hand on each side of my body and he stared down at me. He was not going to leave without an answer.

"Answer the damn question!" I pursed my lips and shook my head. I cannot saying it aloud. "Fucking Gringa!" Gringa use to be my nick name. He only call me that, when he was angry with me... Which he was. "ES BELLE MI HIJA?" I understood the question... Thanks to our little romance, I picked up on his spanish.

"Yes." He stepped back and shook his head. "That... Night..."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well... Daniel tested himself.." I bit my lips. "He can't have children?"

"He knows?" I shook my head.

"He just think of Belle as his little miracle." Antonio ruffled his hair angrily. He walked towards me with the anger clear on his face. I stared at him, scare for the first time, since we met...

"MUEVETE!" I moved out of his way. He open the door and walked out slamming the door after him.

 _Well... FUCK!_

 **((Again, this last part is a test run. I'm not sure about it. So I'm leaving it to you guys. You like it, hate it? Not sure about it. Let me know. So I know if I should go with the part on the second book or change it a bit. The majority will win :) So comment your vote people :)**


	33. Happily Ever After

**((This book has been PG 13 until now :) There is a steamy sex scene down below. Read at your own risk :)))**

 **BELLE'S P.O.V**

I was in the middle of the arena, fighting a laugh. The fight was over, and instead of choosing, I had to do a third place, runner up, and the winner. So I was given a microphone.

I choose a third guy, he was one strong fighter.

"The runner up is Kyle." He smiled, truly happy with my decision, walked next to the third person, and wink at me. "The winner is Charlie!" He walked all the way to me, and gave me a kiss, you only see in romance movies.

After an hour of show, me and Charlie were walking holding hands, to my private room. From now on, we would be together forever...

The music started giving me my cue to go inside the church. After all the headage and fighting... Finally this moment came. I finally had him. I looked straight my dad was on my side, he finally an honest smile.

"You look beautiful baby girl." I smiled wider.

"Thanks Daddy." We started walking towards my future husband. My dad held both of my hands and kissed them. He gave me to Charlie who nodded to my dad, and took my hands, he gave me a kiss on my forehead, and we turned towards the vampire priest...

He was almost done with the ceremony. When he stopped and said.

"If someone object to the union of this two, speak now or forever hold your peace." My heart sank. Me and Charlie tuned to look back at the same time towards my dad, who just smiled reassuringly. Me and Charlie started to turned slowly back to the priest. Letting out a sigh of relieve-

"ME!" Gasp sounded out and I turned towards the voice. It was the third runner up guy that spoke. I stared at him in disbelieve. I didn't know him that well, for him to be this dramatic... "I am fighting for Belle's Thomson Love!"

With that he took out a gun and shot Charlie in the heart. A gurgled scream left my lips and I catched Charlie as he started to fall down to the floor. He stared at me eyes wide with shock. He couldn't speak, every time he tried to talk blood came out of his mouth. I pulled him towards me and hugged him as his life slip away from him.

"I don't want life without you..."

I felt my hands being squeezed and I blink out of my little nightmare. Charlie raised an eyebrow at me, that's when I notice I was holding my breath. WE turned to the priest.

"If no one object to this wedding, I now pronounce you. Husband and Wife! You may kiss your bride." Charlie tipped me making me giggle, then gave me a quick kiss.

Cheer's erupted as we ran out of the church...

 **((Sorry for the little scared there :) I just had to lol, back to the story))**

I was on the bed wearing sexy lingerie, Charlie said that he needed to freshened up, when I said wouldn't that be something I said. He chuckle closing the door after him. Right after the wedding he took me to Hawaii for our honeymoon. I claim the shower, when we arrived, and I guess it was his turn now.

I was brushing my hair, staring at the closed door annoyed. I been waiting for this moment for a long time, and if he didn't hurried up and came out... I would have sex for the first time in the shower. Eventually the water was off, and I heard him move around the bathroom, making me nervous.

The door open, and he stood there giving me a view of his naked body, hair wet, and drop off water falling off it. I looked at his eyes first, then started to go down. Sensitive parts of me tightened as my eyes lingered a little too long on his chest.

For the first time I was glad I was a vampire, my face would betray me right about now, and be all red. He started to walked towards me slowly, and by the smile on his face I knew he was doing it on purpose. He got on the bed, and crawled towards me. Making me go crazy with desire. He stopped inches from my face.

"You know. Even Though you're not human anymore... I can still read you like a book." His voice was husky, he wanted me, just as much as I wanted him.

"You do?" I tried to sound annoyed, or sarcastic, but it came out in a whispered. I was way too exited to pretend. He nodded, and planted a kiss on the bottom of my chin, making me closed my eyes. In a swift motion, he held my legs under him, and pulled hard, making me lay down on the bed, under him.

I giggle. And he stopped my giggles crushing his lips with me. My lips parted immediately granting him entrance. A moaned escape his lips and entered my mouth, making me returned a moan of my own. Even though we didn't need air, he stepped back and I hid my head on the hollow of his neck, and suck. I felt him held onto the sheets under me, making a fist.

My hands traveled from his chest, to his back, to his ass, and out of instinct squeezed claiming them as mine. He groaned, and held my chin with two fingers and kissed me roughly. By this time I was ready for him, but he was making the tension build, his erected dick rested in my belly giving me a promised of pleasure.

"Please." I murmured as his lips explored my body. Charlie understood my begging, and he let me wrapped my legs around his waist. His dick inches away from me. He did not go in. He stared down at my eyes. I stared right back.

"I love you Belle." He said with Fervor. He move against me, then inside me. A small cried of surprise escape my lips but then my hips arched to get him all of him inside of me. My fingers skimmed the line of his arms, up over his shoulders, then down his back. When I got to his hips. I added pressure urging him on, I needed so much more... I started to move, to show him my need, and thankfully he matched my pace perfectly.

When I felt myself getting closer to the promised land, Charlie altered his rhythm, and I stared at his eyes, he wasn't ready... He moved slow, and deep. Every time our bodies met, sparks tingled through me, racing across my nerve endings in violent jolts of pleasure... My fingers curled on the sheets. I arched to meet him as I knew we were both now closed to the promised land.

Charlie kissed me just then, and thrusted into me hard. His mouth claimed my moaned of release for himself. He thrusted into me faster droved by my release, until he too moaned, and collapsed on top of me, then next to me, breathing hard.

I smiled and I knew I had seconds before sleep found me.

"Will you love me forever?" Charlie picked my head carefully, and put it on his chest.

"Far longer than that Belle... Far longer than that." He murmured, and my eyes started to closed.

 _I will be holding you down to that. To love me longer than forever..._ And I drifted to sleep with a smiled on my face.

 _ **The end for now ;)**_

 _ **Now book two is two worlds apart, For a kiss story. Wait for it :)**_


	34. Announcement :)

**Guy's for a kiss book two is up. Is called two worlds apart/For a kiss book 2 :)**


	35. Writer's Note Part 3

**Catherine. E. Rose I have the second book. For a kiss 2. There are glimpses of Charlie's and Belle's together. But I can't say NO to a fan :). I will make a type of Prologue? What's the name of a chapter after the happily ever after? Give me a day or so to think about it. And I will put a chapter where you see their life together.**


End file.
